The Adventure of the Red-Haired Girl
by SellTheirSouls
Summary: Max and her two brothers were growing tired of their boring everyday lives despite the fact that they have a twenty-seven-year-old brother that acts like an idiot 90.9% of the time. On the first day of Max's freshmen year, she meets some unusual people, that's when her whole world turned upside down, literally.
1. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own my ocs**

* * *

**Chapter One – The First Day of School**

It was the first day of school today, my first day of high school as a freshman. Man, I was not looking forward to the drama. My second eldest brother, Blake will be starting his first day of high school as a senior and my third eldest brother, Nathan, was starting his third year in high school as a junior. The oldest among us all, was my first eldest brother, Throne, who is an idiotic twenty-seven-year-old, he was currently gushing over how I grew up so fast.

"Oh, Max, you grew up so fast! Look at you, starting your first year as a freshman! Next thing you know is that you're already bringing your boyfriend home to meet us!" Throne gushed as he rubbed his head affectionately on my shoulder. He then shot up his head and gave me a serious look, "You mustn't get a boyfriend. I shall be the one that gets to decide who you will marry one day! Don't worry; big brother will make sure that your heart will never get broken by those _disgusting_ boys!" I frowned at my older brother's immature behavior as he started to ramble about how he's going to plan my wedding. I sighed in annoyance and pushed him away from me as he fell on the floor and landed on his butt. "Get a damn grip, Throne. You're starting to act stupid again." Throne immediately started to sob.

"_You_!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Blake and Nathan as he scrambled to his feet. Blake watched the whole scene in amusement as Nathan watched in annoyance.

"What? What do you want?" Nathan asked him irritably.

"How dare you two teach our poor innocent little sister such foul language!" Throne shouted at Blake, and Nathan causing a vein to pop out of Blake and Nathan's forehead in annoyance.

Nathan groaned as he stood up from the couch and picked up his school bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulders. "Throne, just shut up already, and take us to school! Don't you have to be at work in thirty minutes? Now stop being such a pansy, and go start the damn car!" Nathan's dark aura that surrounded him causes Throne to shriek in fright and run out of the front door. The one thing that Throne was frightened of was Nathan's short temper.

I sighed in relief as Blake walked over to me and handed over my school bag. "I swear that I was this close to sending him flying outside the window like last time." My two brothers nodded in agreement. "Let's just wait until we get home, right now we need a ride to school. We can't afford to be late on the first day of school." Blake glanced over the two of us as we both nodded in agreement. The three of us walked out of the front door as we walked over to the car and got inside.

During the car ride to the school everyone remained quiet until Blake and Nathan burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh god, I just couldn't forget last year on the first day of school when Throne went to Ma-" Blake looked over me as I glared at him causing him to shut up. The car ride resumed to stay quiet until we arrived at the school. Once Throne parked the car, Nathan gripped my wrist as we all dashed out of the car before Throne could get his chance to say goodbye to all of us.

Throne looked over to where the three of us where standing as Blake and Nathan waved at him, as they mischievously smirked at him. Throne started to bang his head against the starring wheel causing the car to honk. "My beloved innocent sister, what have those demons done to you?" Throne said quietly to him referring Blake and Nathan as the demons, as fake tears started to rapidly stream down his face.

The three of us walked inside the building as I let out a whistle when I saw the whole place packed with students. I turned around and immediately went to the door as Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me back to them.

"Come on, Max, you got to make a good impression on everyone today, you know? Make some new friends." Blake encouraged as I shook my head.

"I don't care about impressions, Blake." I replied back to him, I turned my head away from them and asked, "So, where do we go now?"

"The cafeteria." Blake replied as I nodded at him.

The three of us arrived together at the cafeteria as Blake started to stand uncomfortably as he started to sweat. He started to laugh nervously at me. "Well, you see, um-"

"You don't want to be seen with a freshman because of this so-called impression you want to make on the first day of school?" I finished off for him as Blake quickly nodded and ran away from Nathan and I.

I turned to look at Nathan, and said, "You know you don't have to stick around with me." Nathan grinned nervously as he slowly walked away from me. I sighed as I waved at him goodbye. I started to walk around the cafeteria trying to find somewhere to sit since almost all of these tables were full. I was glancing over to the left side of the cafeteria until I bumped into someone. I staggered a bit backwards; immediately apologizing to the person I bumped into.

"It's alright; no one was harm during the process." I looked up and saw a boy who looked around my age. He had messy dark hair, and dark bags under his eyes that made him look like he hasn't slept like in a month or so. He also stood in an unusual way as he added pressure to his back by slouching. He was wearing a typical white cotton long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He was also very pale that it made him look like a human panda because of the dark bags he had under his eyes.

"I should have been watching where I was going, sorry about that, panda-dude." I scratched the back of my head nervously. My eyes widen as I noticed that I called him panda-dude. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to call you that, it kind of slip out of my mouth." The panda faced dude looked at me without any hint of angry emotion written on his face. "I'm guessing that you thought that I looked like a panda and since that you don't know my name you decided to address me as you would say, _panda dude_."

I started to laugh nervously as I nodded. "I'm guessing that you get called panda dude a lot, don't you? " The panda face dude brought up his thumb to his lips and replied monotonously. "Actually, no, you're the first person to address me as that." I sweat-dropped as I felt the atmosphere grow awkward between the both of us, I started to walk away from the panda face dude slowly as I felt very uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of walking around the cafeteria I have finally found an empty seat! I walked towards the empty seat and sighed in relief once I sat down. I glanced around the table and noticed that two boys were sitting all the way in the end of the table; the brown-haired boy with orange goggles was playing with his PSP as he hid it under the table. The blond boy who was sitting beside him who was eating a chocolate bar and scowling was probably on the look-out if a teacher or dean was coming. I turned my glance to the boy sitting across from me with snowy white hair as he was playing a toy car. He looked similar to panda face dude. I glanced at the blond boy and then back at the albino boy, and then I noticed that the blond was scowling at albino boy.

I blinked. 'The albino doesn't seem to acknowledge Blondie, but Blondie seems to be annoyed by albino's presence. That's rather... confusing.' I thought to myself.

The blond boy then shot his head towards me as he sent me a glare. "What are you looking at red-head?"

"What? Am I not allowed to look?" I replied back to the blond boy.

"No, you're not." He retorted back at me.

"Already causing trouble, Mello?" I nearly jumped out of my seat in shock when I turned around and saw panda face dude and this other boy standing behind me. I put my hand to my chest and said, "Don't you know that you're not suppose to scare someone you don't know, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But we do know each other." Panda face dude remarked as he sucked his thumb.

"Smartass." I muttered under my breath.

"I suppose that you're the person that Ryuzaki was telling me about." The brown-haired boy told me as he glanced over at panda face dude, who I assume is Ryuzaki. He held out his hand towards me. "My name is Light Yagami. The panda face dude, as you would call him, is Ryuzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Light withdrew his hand back inside his sweater pocket as he took notice that I wasn't going to shake his hand. "The name is Max, not that it's my real name, but I prefer everyone addressing me as told. You must be from Japan judging for your name, Yagami Light, but," I turned my attention towards Ryuzaki and continued. "I'm not so sure about you, Ryuzaki. Yes, your name might be a Japanese name, but you don't seem to look like Japanese."

Ryuzaki stared at me as he bit his thumbnail. "You seem to be quite observant, Max."

"It's not because I'm observant; to put it in your words, but it was quite easy for anyone to acknowledge the fact that you're not Japanese." I casually replied back to him as I stood up from my seat.

Ryuzaki turned his attention away from me as he glanced over at Light and said, "Oh yes, Light, wasn't Misa-" He got interrupted by a sudden annoying squeal. "Liiiggghhtttt~" The blonde girl who I assumed was Misa immediately ran to Light and tackled him to the ground. Oh dear, please don't tell me that this chick is in our class. "Did you miss, Misa? Because Misa missed you!~" Oh great, this chick talks in third person, fucking great.

I slowly walked over to albino boy and leaned closer to him asking him,"Who's that annoying chick?"

"That's Misa which you already know that, sh-" The albino was immediately pushed to the ground by the blond haired boy. "Shut up, Near! You're starting to annoy me!" I quickly looked down at the ground as I saw albino-I mean Near's hand twitching a bit.

"Hey! Why did you do that for? What did he do to you, Blondie?" I asked the blonde angrily.

"Like I said be-hey! Who you're calling Blondie? You're the one who likes being called by a boy's name! Gender confused red-haired bitch."

"Who you're calling gender confused? Damn cross dre-"

"Who's that boy with the red hair? Is he Light-kun's new friend?" I slowly turned my head 360 degrees giving the blonde girl a death glare. "Boy? Who you're calling a boy? I'm a girl dammit! I have boobs! Can't you see them?"

The brown haired boy with goggles looked up from his game and said, "I don't see any boobs on your chest, it seems that you haven't noticed or accepted the fact that you're flat-chested. You must be a 32AA." My eye started to twitch as I quickly turned my head towards the brown haired gamer as the atmosphere grew intense. "I. Will. Cut. You."

The four watched as I-their new acquaintance attempted to cut their gamer friend with a plastic knife. "How dare you say my bra size out-loud? First of all how did you know? You sick pervert! Once I'm finished with you, you will be cut into a million of pieces, and I will pack your cock into my brother's lunch bag and he will enjoy it!" Everyone except for Near-who was still recovering from being pushed to the ground by Mello-sweat dropped.

* * *

What the teenagers didn't noticed was that a mysterious figure was watching the whole scene going on from outside the window.

"Don't worry, sister, big brother, Throne is coming for you! I will save you from those perverted boys! ~"

"Um, sir, what are you doing staring at those teenagers in the window?" The school police asked him as he sweat dropped.

"Officer, this is terrible!" The protective and idiot brother walked towards the police officer as he sobbed. "That boy was harassing my poor little sister! I have failed my job as a big brother!" The next thing he heard was a click and he felt something cold and hard on his wrist.

"Uh-huh. Okay." The police officer said as he dragged the sobbing twenty-seven-year- old away from the window and towards the police car.

* * *

After threatening that brown-haired boy, whom I learned that his name was Matt, I went to my first class which was math-one of my worst subjects ever. I have also learned that Near, the short albino kid, was in my math class, which I was relieved because I founded him the least obnoxious out of all his friends. I was currently on my way to my sixth period class which was computers; the moment I stepped inside the classroom was when I started to regret ever showing up to this class.

Just when I walked inside the classroom I made eye contact with a certain brown-haired gamer as he waved furiously at me. "Hey, Max! I saved you a seat!" I glanced around the classroom to see if there weren't any _other _vacant seats where I could have sat on instead of sitting next to that-that… _pervert_.

I sighed as I took my seat next to that pervert-I mean Matt. The lesson began as the teacher started to introduce himself and tell us what we're going to learn this year about computers and such. I tried my best to ignore Matt which was pretty difficult since the both of us were literally sitting next to each other.

In the middle of class the phone started to ring as the teacher answered the phone as he started to talk into it for a few minutes until he hanged up and locked the box that had the phone inside. "Blackwood you're needed in the main office. Get your bag and leave my classroom." I nodded gracefully at the teacher as I quickly stood up from my seat and left the classroom going straight to the main office.

_'I wonder why I am needed in the main office; please tell me that they change my schedule.' _ I thought to myself hopefully as I passed by several classrooms in the hallway. The minute I walked inside the main office that spark of hope inside of me was drained out as my two brothers turned their attention towards me causing me to give them a puzzle look.

"Max, Throne got arrested." Blake announced the news to me as I face-palmed myself.

"Throne, you idiot." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

After walking eight long blocks to the bus stop I turned to look at Blake and said, "Explain."

"The man called our school with a prison phone number; luckily I was helping out some of the teachers in the office that I quickly got to talk to him before the call ended."

"Blake."

"What?"

"You're such an ass-kisser."

Blake smirked at me. "Haven't you heard of the saying?"

"What saying?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, it's a saying that I cre-"

"No, thank you. I prefer to not hear it." I told him crossing my arms.

Nathan started to snicker from behind me.

"So, Nathan, how about when we bail Throne out the both of us can kick his ass. How does that sound?" Nathan smirked as he started to crack his knuckles. "It would be a pleasure dear sister of mine." We both started to smirk at each other deviously.

Blake sighed as he got out an umbrella out of nowhere and opened it as rain started to pour down heavily from the sky. Nathan and I started to scowl as the both of us started to get wet while Blake had his stupid umbrella staying all dry and warm. Damn that bastard!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home, Light? It's raining pretty hard." Matt asked Light as he walked towards the limousine where Watari was waiting inside the car for Ryuzaki, Mello, Near, and him.

"It's alright, Matt. I could manage to walk my way home through this rain, but thanks for the offer anyways." Light replied as he declined Matt's offer politely again sending him a small smile.

"Liiiiggghttt~"

Light glanced over at Matt nervously as both of them rushed inside the car avoiding the blond girl's cries for her boyfriend.

"Stomp on it, Watari!" Matt shouted as Watari stepped on the driving pedal as the car started to speed off.

Matt buckled his seatbelt as he stared outside the window since the teachers confiscated all of his game systems that he had on him, he watched as they passed several houses, trees, bus stops, Max hitting a senior with her school bag… Wait, Max? Matt's eyes widen as he noticed a boy was trying to grab Max by her waist to get her away from the other boy that Max was smacking with her school bag with.

"Stop the car, Watari! Turn around and park to where we passed that bus stop!" Matt yelled out suddenly surprising everyone-well except for Near-in the car.

"What the hell, Matt?" Mello asked him angrily.

"I think I just saw red-haired gender confused standing there smacking boy, other boy-

Mello put his hand on Matt's shoulder."No need to say more, Matt. I understand." Mello said to him as he started to shout out. "WATARI, WE GOT A CODE ALERT. CODE RAPE. I REPEAT, CODE RAPE." Mello unbuckled his seatbelt and got out a mini dry-erase board and started to discuss the plan on how to _rescue_ Max from those two boys.

"Move out, men!" Mello shouted as Watari stopped the car to where Max was still hitting the dark brown-haired boy with her school bag. Ryuzaki, Mello, and Matt charged out of the car as they wore yellow helmets on their heads.

"Let go of red-haired gender confused bitch!" Mello shouted catching Max's attention as she looked at them in horror just when lightning and thunder strike in the same time.

Mello approached towards Nathan as he kicked him in the balls causing him to let go of Max and drop to the ground on his knees in pain.

"Mello, what are yo-"

"Max, are you alright? Did that boy bruise your waist or anything?" Ryuzaki asked Max as he observed her arms.

Max's eyes widen as she realized the whole misunderstanding. "You idiots! They weren't trying to violate me or anything, they're my-"

"Shut up, gender confused red-head. Don't you see that we're trying to save you?" Matt shouted at her as he yelled out, "Take that, damn senior!" Max hanged her head in shame as she walked over to a metal pole and started to bang her head against it as Ryuzaki stared at her confusingly.

Ten minutes later when Max finished banging her head against the metal pole her brothers were beaten up as Mello and Matt smirked in victory. Max let out a sighed before she unleashed her anger on the blond and brown-haired boys.

"You idiots, those were my brothers!" Max shouted at them.

Mello, and Matt sweat-dropped since they were the ones that actually that harmed her two older brothers; Matt started to laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Max walked over to Mello and Matt as she started to slap them multiple times.

By the time Max finished slapping them they were taken inside the car as they rubbed their red cheeks in pain as Max looked at her two brothers who were lying down on the ground in pain.

"Did we just get beaten up by freshmen boys?" Nathan asked Blake

"I believe so." Blake responded as the two of them started to groan in pain.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry for Mello and Matt beating up your brothers." Ryuzaki apologized as he sucked his thumb.

I huffed as I turned to look at the window of the car with my two injured brothers sitting beside me as they held their ice packs to their jaw which was bruised really badly due to Mello and Matt, but mostly Mello.

"I believe that we're just driving around in circles." Ryuzaki pointed out as the car suddenly stopped causing Mello and Matt fall out of their seats groaning in pain. "It was your own fault for not wearing your seatbelts." Ryuzaki told them as he stared down at the idiots from his seat. Ryuzaki turned his attention towards my brothers, and I. "Now, where are you three heading so I could tell Watari to drop you off there."

"Well, you see, our older brother, who is a complete idiot by the way, somehow got arrested and now we have to bail him out." I explained to him.

"Do you three have the money needed to bail out your brother?" Light asked as my eyes widen in realization as I glanced at Blake, who started to scowl. "That bastard didn't even tell me how much money we needed to bail him out." I face-palmed and shook my head.

'Throne, you're such an idiot.' I thought to myself as Nathan's face was turning tomato red from anger. I sighed as Nathan started to burst out profanity about Throne.

"I see... I shall lend you the money as an apology on behalf of Mello and Matt for 'beating up' your brothers. Sounds fair?" Ryuzaki offered as I looked at Blake, since Nathan was too busy yelling out profanity about Throne, and was planning out-loud one hundred ways to murder Throne once we bail him out. Blake shrugged at me.

"I guess so, if you insist... But as long as I could pay you back som-"

"You could buy me ice cream." Ryuzaki offered like a little boy asking his mother to buy him ice cream if he cleaned his room.

"Ryuzaki!" Light scolded.

"Um, sure. It's alright." I replied hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Throne stared at the wall of his temporarily prison cell with a confused look on his face. "It seems that I forgot to tell Blake to bring five hundred dollars to bail me out... Oh, well, as long as my darling siblings all pitch in to get me out of here, that's all what really matters!"

The two buff guys looked at the scrawny twenty-seven year old strangely as they heard him talk to himself.

"I think he lost it..."

"Well, he's talking to the wall, what do you expect?"

* * *

I quickly got off of the limousine along with my two brothers following me closely behind with Ryuzaki and Watari, who was carrying a sack of money, we all entered the building as we saw a chubby police officer eating a donut lazily as his eyes started to slowly close.

"Hey, you! The chubby one, we're here to bail out my stupid brother, the name is Throne Blackwood. Take the damn money, and get him out so I could beat his ass up." The chubby police officer quickly woke up dropping his donut on the floor, turning his attention towards us.

"Huh, what?" Was the first thing he said to us, rubbing his eyes in the process. "Oh, yes. That must the idiot that Officer Darwin brought a few hours ago for spying on some high school students probably freshmen, from a school window." Nathan and Blake turned to me as my eyes started to twitch.

"That... bastard..." I said to myself as my left eye twitched. I turned my head towards Watari as I indicated him with my finger to hand me the sack with the money. I walked towards the police officer and dropped the sack of money right in front of him as I smiled politely at him. "Will this bail out my brother?" The police officer sweat dropped and nodded as he picked up his walky talkie and said something into it.

"Hey, guys." Matt greeted as Mello and him causally walked inside the building. Everyone except for the chubby cop snapped their attention towards him and Mello.

"Aren't you two supposed to be waiting for us in the car?" Light asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mello got annoyed by Near, and since we don't want the car to get damaged in any way, Near insisted on staying in the car making sure that it doesn't get robbed." Matt explained to them just when Throne was brought with a police officer who was holding him roughly.

'And so the torturing begins...' I thought to myself when Throne noticed my presence.

"My dear little sister! Are you fine? I saw everything that happened! Did you murder that pervert that was saying your bra size out-loud?" Throne asked as he got out of the police officer grip as he ran directly towards me. I scowled at him, "First of all what were you doing spying through the window of my school in the first place? You seriously are a fucking idiot sometimes. And no, I didn't murder him; in fact he's standing right there." I pointed at Matt who was talking to Mello.

Throne immediately pointed his finger accusingly at Matt. "You pervert! How dare you say those things in front of my dear pure innocent little sister?" Matt turned around as he tackled by Throne as he pulled his hair. "No one is allowed to look at my little sister like that! She is so innocent and pure, damnit!"

Light leaned closer to me as he whispered into my ear. "How do you deal living with him?" I just sighed and shook my head in response.

Nathan's eye started to twitch in anger as he immediately walked over to Throne, pulling him away from Matt by the ear. "Stop being such a pathetic idiot, Throne! Let's not forget that I still need to kick your ass for making us leave school early on the first day!" Blake walked next to Nathan. "I second that."

Nathan cracked his knuckles as Throne gulped in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile as everyone was distracted by the two brothers beating up the older brother someone managed to leave the room carrying a box of donuts in their arms. He turned to the corner of the right hallway in the third floor of the building and crotch down on the floor in his usual way of sitting, as he opened the box of donuts and immediately started to gobble them up.

"I must give my gratitude to Max, and her brother. These donuts are delicious!" He stopped eating his donut for a moment as he put his thumb to his lips.

'It seems that we have made a strange new acquaintance on the first day of classes... Hm... There's 97.9 percent chance that everyday will be like this until we graduate...'

* * *

**Hello fellow readers, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that you enjoy my story so far! I have already typed up the other chapters, so I would appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you think of my story so far that way I could upload a new chapter. Anyways, thank you again for reading!**

**- MB.**


	2. Candy Obsession, and Video Game God

**This is my third time attempting to publish this chapter because I'm new to writing here, so yeah... Anyways, I would like to thank those two people who reviewed and that one person who followed my story. So, thankies! :D  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! Heads up, I would probably publish chapter three on Saturday or Sunday considering that I'm still editing it, and yeah... ;_;**

**Throne: SellTheirSouls does not own Death Note. She only owes me, my darling little sister, and those two demons!  
**

**Nathan: -Shoots Throne with watergun that has dog pee.-  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Candy Obsession, and Video Game God**

I huffed in annoyance turning away from the fight that was going on between my three older siblings as Light was glancing around everywhere in noticing something different. He turned to look at Mello who was standing by Matt who was still lying down on the floor clenching unto his head from Throne pulling his hair.

"Hey guys, haven't you guys saw where Ryuzaki went?" Light asked curious about where his unusual friend wonder off to. I turned to glance around the room as I looked at Watari who was just standing there as he had his hands folded in front of him, minding his own business despite the fight that was still going between my brothers. I shrugged at Light murmuring a quick, I dunno.

Light sighed as he ran a hand over his hair, glancing at Mello and Matt. "We should start searching for him that way we'll find him quicker." Mello nodded as Matt slowly got up from the floor, rubbing his head.

"Damn, your brother is pretty strong despite how scrawny he looks." Matt commented as he grinned. "Now, where's my PSP?" Matt asked himself as he searched through the pockets of his pants until he finally found the PSP. He turned it on and was immediately sucked into his video game zone.

Mello ignored Matt as he turned to look at Light. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Ryuzaki sneaked away from us because he found some sweets somewhere."

"Correct, Mello." I felt someone's breath on my neck as I shrieked and jumped about 6 feet in the air. I put my hand to my chest as I felt my heart beating faster than usual. This caused my brothers to stop fighting as Throne immediately ran over to me and held me protectively in his arms.

"No need to fear, little sister! Big brother is here to protect you from nasty perverts like him!" Throne exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Ryuzaki accusingly.

"Max, your brother seems awfully rude to me since he should be thanking me considering that I was the one that paid for his bail." Ryuzaki monotonously said as he sucked his thumb, glancing at Throne.

Throne blinked as his mind processed on what Ryuzaki just said. "Oh, I'm so sorry for calling you a pervert. Thank you for helping my little sister and brothers to bail me out! Please forgive me." Everyone's eyes widen as they saw Throne's change in behavior… he wasn't acting like an idiot.

"You are forgiven." Ryuzaki replied to Throne.

Throne grabbed Ryuzaki by his arm and pulled him closer to me. "I like you! I choose you to marry my little sister! You two are perfect for each other!" Nathan and Blake popped out of nowhere and dragged Throne out of the building as he was sobbing with Watari following behind them.

"You're such an idiot, Throne." We all heard Nathan spat out before they walked out of the door.

Ryuzaki blinked as he turned to look at me. "Your brothers are very unusual. But, let's not forget that you still owe me ice cream, alright?" I nodded at him as he walked away from me and headed towards Light.

'You're one to talk, Ryuzaki.' I thought to myself as I sat down on the floor, playing with my fingers.

I felt that someone was standing in front of me considering that I could see their shoes, and that they shadowed my view. "What do you two want?" I asked irritably as Mello and Matt glanced at each other, Matt nodded.

"Well, Mello and I just wanted to apologize about beating up your brothers and for me yelling out your bra size out loud to the whole school... Yeah..." Matt nervously said to me as he scratched the back of his head avoiding my gaze.

"I guess it's alright, as long as you both mean it. But just so you know, you guys shouldn't make assumptions like my brothers were trying to rape me; I mean really, did it really look like that? You know what, don't answer that question. Anyways, since we didn't meet each other on proper terms, how about we start over?" I asked them as I stood up from the floor and did a peace sign with my right hand.

"The name is, Max. Now, that we know each other I will stalk you 24/7." Mello gave me a weird look as I chuckled. "Sorry, I just wanted to say that for a long time."

Matt gave me a sly grin as he did the peace sign as well. "Matt, also known as the video game god! Bow down to your superior, peasant!" Mello rolled his eyes as he shoved Matt out of his way.

Mello took a bite out of his newly unwrapped chocolate bar. "Ignore this dumbass. The name is Mello, touch my chocolate and I will burn your body into ashes in your sleep."

"Chocoholic, much?" I asked, grinning.

"Very." Mello replied as he took another bite of his chocolate, smirking.

"So, we're all cool, right? Despite the fact that Mello is still going to call you a gender confused red-head bitch." Matt asked nervously.

I shrugged and smirked. "I don't really care anymore, besides I will get to call him a pmsing cross dresser bitch." I glanced over at Mello. "Deal?"

"Deal." Mello replied, smirking. "I believe that we're going to get along quite nicely, as long as you don't touch my chocolate or else you're dead meat, got it, princess?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Like I told Matt before, if you mess with me I will cut off your cock and feed it to my brother. Alright?" Matt and Mello exchanged glances at each other and nodded.

"So, you like video games?" Matt asked suddenly, grinning.

I scratched the back of my head."I guess..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Matt exclaimed happily. "Allow me, Matt, the god of video games to teach you everything about video games!"

Suddenly all of us except for Ryuzaki flinched in fright as the chubby police officer slammed his hands on the front desk in frustration. "Alright! Which one of you brats stole my donuts?!" The chubby police asked us as Ryuzaki burped indicating that he was proven guilty of eating the donuts.

"I'm going to get you damn brats!" The police officer threatened us as he struggled to get his taser out of his pocket.

"I think the correct term to use in this situation is, run for your lives." Ryuzaki pointed out catching us off guard as the cop starting to approach us holding the taser in his hand.

"Ryuzaki, you-!" Light started, but I interrupted him.

"Fuck the damn police! Let's go!" I shouted as all of us ran out of the building and into the limousine.

"Cool! This feels like I'm in grand theft auto! Well, almost. Can I drive the car?" Matt asked eagerly as everyone shot evil glares at him causing him to sink down in his seat.

"... Donuts, anyone?" Ryuzaki asked as he got out a box of donuts out of god knows where.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Nathan?"

"Shut up."

* * *

After thirty minutes the car suddenly stopped causing Max to look outside of the window, I was finally home! Was the only Max could think. Her brothers and she unbuckled their seatbelts as Watari opened the door for them to get out. Throne immediately ran out of the car and threw himself on the grass, rolling on it.

Blake sighed as Max just stared at Throne. Nathan groaned as he stormed past them and stomped his way inside the house with Max following close behind him.

Blake turned around as he started to say, "Thank you for helping us today, we just hope we weren't burdens to all of you." The five freshmen male teenagers turned their attention towards Blake interested in what he had to say to them. "Even though I was ticked off about being accused of raping my sister," Cough, Mello and Matt, cough. "I think that all of you are pretty cool despite everything that happened today. I hope that we could all have some kind of… _adventure _similar to today; that would be rather interesting."

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with you, Blake. Today was kind of exhilarating for all of us. None of you were actually burden to none of us. We should do this again sometime in the future, don't you agree, guys?" Light asked as he glanced over at his four friends standing behind him; everyone including Near and Ryuzaki nodded.

Blake grinned at them and made a peace sign. "Well, this folds up our weird awesome adventure. I bid you goodbye, and a merry Christmas to everyone."

"Blake, I believe that it's not Christmas yet, in fact it's not even December." Near remarked causing Blake to frown.

"Damnit, Near. You ruined the moment." Blake mournfully said, pouting.

"Well, I-" Near never got to finish his sentence as a rock was thrown to his head causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Bullseye!" Mello yelled out in amusement.

_Perhaps this was really a new beginning for all of them… _

"Hey, who said that?!" Mello shouted as he glanced around.

_I'm merely just a narrator that has no life._

"Narrator?! What is this a fairy tale or some shit like that? Narrator, my ass!" Mello shouted as he started to punch the air.

"Mello, who are you talking to?" Matt asked as everyone sweatdropped at the blond chocoholic teenager.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! :D STAY TUNE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND THRONE! YES? NO? ... ALRIGHTY THEN!****  
**


	3. The Arrival and Perverts

**-Waves to the readers.- I'm so happy with the reviews that I got, omfg. Thank you a bunch of times. I intended to upload this before midnight because today or should I say yesterday was the day when Matt and Mello die in the anime. -Sobs.-**

**ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also have a question for my readers, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? PM me or just review, either way is fine. **

**I think there wasn't enough humor in this chapter, even though Wolfy told me that she laughed her ass off reading this. ;~;**

**Max: The author doesn't own Death Note, she just owes my brothers, and I, and also that new character. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Arrival and Perverts**

It's been almost two weeks since the whole Throne getting arrested incident, and being chased by a cop because a certain insomniac panda looking dude decided to just steal the man's donuts and devour them. Damn that insomniac. Anyways, here's the latest exclusive on what has happened during those two weeks: Nothing. Ha, you thought that something overly exciting has happened? Well, to put it bluntly, no. The only thing that has happened was me receiving a bunch of projects to complete. Throne still acts like an idiot, Nathan is still that grumpy old troll and Blake is still an ass-kisser. It's been two weeks, what do you expect? Well, Blake has been hanging out a lot with Light and Ryuzaki, so I guess that's something different out of it.

What about the others you ask? Well, Mello and Matt recently transferred to my orchestra class two days ago, but there's nothing exciting there; unless you don't consider Mello smashing a student's head into the drums bass, then no. Alright, perhaps I was lying about the whole nothing exciting has happened within two weeks, but hey! It was a great kick-off to start this chapter, wasn't it? Anyways! Onwards to another addition of my awesome adventure, just remember that Throne is not a role-model and neither is Nathan!

* * *

I walked inside my room, sighing in exhaustion. "I will never eat another cooking from Nathan again. I can't believe he even made my water taste that bad." I sat down on my bed and glanced over at my school bag which was right behind me. "I should probably eat that donut that I bought in the morning. At least it's better than Nathan's cooking."

If you guys were wondering what the hell I was talking about, allow me to explain it to you. You see all of us take turns cooking every day; today was Nathan's turn to cook. Usually he would just order us pizza and pay for it with his money, but no, today he decided to finally cook us something to eat because he wants to impress this chick in his cooking class. Did I mentioned how much times Nathan goes out of his way to impress girls that he likes, but he ends up acting like a total douche to them. Isn't Nathan charming? Please note the sarcasm.

I tilted my head seeing the school bag moving. I stood up from my bed and grabbed a baseball bat that was next to my book shelves. I slowly walked over towards my school bag, and cautiously opened it'll only reveal a tiny person-animal with black wolf ears and a black tail. Whatever it was, it was eating my donut! My donut, damnit.

The little creature looked up at me as it entire face was covered with crumbs and they burped once we both made eye contact. My eye twitched. What is happening to my life?

The tiny creature-human, whatever it was, walked out of my school bag. I shut my eyes closed as I started to smack it with my baseball bat.

"DAMN-BANG-WOLF CREATURE-BANG-HOW DARE YOU EAT MY DONUT? DAMNIT." I opened my eyes and saw that the wolf creature was gone. I dropped the bat and rubbed my eyes.

"What is happening to me?" I asked in horror.

"Nothing." I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw the tiny wolf creature female looking at me.

"You! You ate my donut!" I shouted out as I pointed at the wolf creature.

The wolf creature female blinked as they started to do the puppy eyes. Oh hell no! There's no way I will fall for that, hell no!

"But, but... I was hungry."

... But of course, I did. I grabbed the small wolf creature and started to rub my head against it affectionately. I have a thing about small creatures, alright?

"Ah, boobs are suffocating me!" The small wolf creature yelled out causing me to look at her.

"Wha-I don't have boobs, damnit!" I shouted out in protest.

The small wolf creature smirked. "Oh, so you're admitting that Matto was right, huh?" She winked at me.

"How did you know about that?!" I asked her angrily.

The wolf creature blinked. "I have been living in your closet for almost a full year, but eventually I got bored of living in your closet, and decided to live in your school bag." The small wolf creature explained, climbing up on my bed as it started to munch on the sprinkles from the donut.

I picked up the small wolf creature by its tail and dangled it in the air. "What and who are you anyways? Why are you here?"

"Hey! That's attached to me, kid!" The small wolf creature started to squirm out of my grip. A few seconds later she gave up. "The name is Wolfy, will you please put me down?" I sighed and put down Wolfy on my bed.

"Phew." Wolfy said as she rubbed her tail. "Like I said before I have been living in your closet for almost a year until now. I don't even know why I was here in the first place…" Wolfy put a finger under her chin mockingly.

"It's alright if you don't remember. I'm just curious that's all. I don't know if you know my name or not, but call me, Max." I extended my pinky towards Wolfy to shake, because that's how small she was. Wolfy shook my pinky with her two hands.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves how about we just talk about the things we like?" I asked Wolfy.

Suddenly Wolfy appeared on my shoulder and was wearing a green t-shirt that said, _team Throne_, and was waving a green flag that said the exact same thing. I blinked, where did she get all of these things?

"… Are you on crack?" I asked her, I mean how could anyone like Throne that way? Holy motherfucking shit, ladies and gentlemen's prepare yourselves; doomsday is coming near us!

Wolfy glared at me as she started to smack my head with the green flag she was holding.

"Ow! Ow, okay! You're not on crack, I get it!"

"Damn straight." Wolfy said as she put her tiny hands on her hips doing a victory pose.

My bedroom door fell onto to ground causing me to move out of the way as I threw Wolfy on top of my hair. My three brothers burst into my bedroom standing on the fallen door.

"We heard you talking to someone! Spill it, kid. You're not hiding a boy in here aren't you?" Nathan asked, holding a pocket knife in his hand.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. What's this about a boy? You damn idiots."

"Nathan, calm down. Obviously Max wasn't talking to someone, she was just talking to herself." Blake reasonable said. "Now, can I go back to my room to finish my homework?"Blake asked, annoyed.

"Oh, so she was talking to herself? Damnit, Max, I never knew you were so stupid and crazy." Nathan harshly said, putting away the pocket knife.

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted in protest.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's all agree that Max is crazy, so I could go back to doing my homework." Blake said as he tried to walk out of my bedroom but Nathan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Stop calling her crazy, you are all so mean to our darling little sister." Throne started to sob. "Don't worry little sister, you're not crazy. You're just weird, alright?" Throne, you're such an idiot.

My eye started to twitch as I walked over to Throne and kicked him in the gut causing him to fall down on the floor in pain, I glanced over at Nathan as he started to crack his fingers.

"Bring it on, kid." Nathan taunted as he indicated for me to come closer to him.

"By the way, your cooking was horrible." I straightforwardly said to him.

I caught Nathan off guard, pushing past him as Blake stood aside letting me walk out of my bedroom without any protest.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked as I started to walk down the stairs. I glanced back at Blake and replied, "I'll be back, don't worry." I waved my hand off from behind.

I managed to make it downstairs without any of my brothers tackling me. I quickly grabbed my sweater from the couch and slipped it on. I turned off my cell phone, and grabbed my keys, walking out of the house.

On the fourth block away from my house Wolfy jumped on my shoulders as she started to gently pull my hair to get my attention. "Hey, Max."

"What do you want, Wolfy?

"Where are we going?" Wolfy asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked her as I continue to watch where I was walking.

"… I don't know…" Wolfy replied.

"How about we go to the mall?" I suggested.

Wolfy started to jump up and down. "What are you doing walking like a damn turtle? Run like the wind, kid!" I sighed as I started to walk faster as the cool autumn breeze blew my red hair back.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"What's the mall?" Wolfy asked with a clueless look on her face.

A vein popped out of my forehead. This is what you call a total face-palm moment.

"… Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Ten blocks and a bus ride later we have finally reached our destination: the mall. Wolfy looked up from my hair, and shrieked. "Holy crap, it's so big!" I nodded and push through some people to get inside.

"These people are animals!" Wolfy shouted as her hair was all over the place.

'You're half human and half animal, Wolfy.' I snickered at the irony, people around me started to give me strange looks. I shrugged it off and continued to walk around the mall as Wolfy gripped onto my hair.

"Hey Max, isn't that Mello and Matt?" Wolfy asked as she pointed to the Game Stop store that was in front of us. I squinted at the two figures that she was pointing at and noticed that it was them. I also noticed that they were walking towards me, well, Matt was running towards me.

"MAAAAXXXX!" Matt shouted as he ran towards me carrying a game stop bag on his wrist.

"Ma-?" Matt interrupted me as he tackled me to the ground, which made him on top of me. I could hear Wolfy snickering. Matt grinned at me as he held up a new game he purchased. It was Pokemon Black Version 2.

"Look, what I got! Isn't it awesome?!" Matt asked me as he started to rub his head affectionately on the game.

"You idiot, get off of her. People are staring at us." Mello said sternly to Matt as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Since when did you start caring about what people thought about you?" Matt asked Mello.

Mello blinked and shrugged. "I never did."

"He got you there, Mello! Burn!" Wolfy remarked.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello as he got off of me, and held his hand out towards me. I sat up and blinked at Matt.

"You cannot be serious." I told him as I got up from the floor and rolled up the sleeves of my sweater.

"I was only trying to be nice." Matt replied, pouting. I rolled my eyes, not falling for that trick again.

"Yeah, okay, like I'm going to believe that." I scoffed at him.

"So, gender confused red-head, what are you doing here?" Mello bluntly asked me, ignoring Matt.

I turned to look at Mello. "I needed some time away from my brothers so I'd decided to come here."

"Wouldn't blame, ya." Well, you guys beaten up my two older brothers, I slapped the living shit out of you two, and later on my idiot brother tried to murder your friend, and then we got chased by a chubby cop; but that was Ryuzaki's fault. Anyways, none of that would have happened if my older idiotic brother was watching us from the window and got caught by a cop. "It was the older one, wasn't it?"

"The older one and the one that's grumpy all of the time." I corrected him. Mello hm'ed as he swallowed the piece of chocolate he was chewing on. The atmosphere grew awkward causing Wolfy to yawn.

"Well, um, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I told them as I turned around and attempted to walk away from them.

"Hey, don't go yet! You could tag along with us so you won't get bored walking around! Think about it, we might be able to crash a store and get chased by a cop again!" Matt eagerly suggested. "Ever heard of the saying 'time passes by fast when you're having fun'?" He air quoted. "I just want to go home and play my new game, but we're not allowed to leave until Watari calls one of us which will be in three hours." Matt crossed his arms and grinned. "So, are you in or not?"

I thought for a moment and glanced at Matt, grinning. "Alright, let's do this." I glanced at Mello. "Hey, blondie, are you in or not?" Mello scowled as he huffed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Matt eagerly said as he grabbed Mello's wrist, and then my as he held them in the air kind of like a referee holding up a wrestler or boxer's arm in victory. "Let us take our leave my awesome partners in crime." Mello snapped his arm out of Matt's grip in annoyance. Matt frowned as he released his grip on my wrist.

"… Victoria Secret, anyone?" Matt suddenly asked changing the expression on his face into a more cheerful one.

Mello and I glanced at each other with a horror look on our faces.

* * *

Ten or nine minutes later the guys and I were standing in front of Victoria Secret.

"Who's going inside first?" I asked as I looked at the store sign in disgust.

Mello glanced over at Matt catching him off guard, pushing him inside the store. "Tell us if it's safe to go inside there." Matt glanced around the store and turned to look at Mello giving him two thumbs up. I glanced at Mello as he nodded at me. I nodded at him as the both of us walked inside the store.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Matt shouted as he started to fist pump in the air, receiving strange looks from the people that passed us. Matt realized this as he stopped fist pumping and turned to whisper at us. "How do we do this?"

Mello and I blinked as a giant grin started to form on Matt's face. He just got an idea. "I saw we sneak in the changing rooms." My eye started to twitch as Mello gave Matt an annoyed look.

"Being a pervert is not your thing, Matt. It's Ryuzaki's thing." Mello commented at Matt's idea.

"I never knew that Ryuzaki was a pervert… He's always so serious and-"

"Never underestimate Ryuzaki, that's for sure." Mello interrupted me. "You'll never know when perverted Ryuzaki will activate."

"And my brother thought Matt was the pervert, wait until he hears this." I sighed and looked down as I imagined how Throne would react if I told him the guy he wanted to marry me was a pervert, the horror. Wolfy started to laugh.

"So are you guys still with me on this?" Matt asked us, ignoring the conversation Mello and I were having about Ryuzaki being a pervert.

"No matter how perverted this is… what's the plan?" I asked Matt as he face lit up in excitement as he started to whisper the plan to us.

"Matt."

"What?"

"Stop saying psst, psst to us and start telling us the plan." I scolded at him as I heard Wolfy face-palm.

* * *

**Operation Uno Commences:**

"I can't believe you're doing this, kid." Wolfy told me in disbelief that I was going along with Matt's plan. "What would happen if you guys got caught? No offense but everyone will start assuming that Matt and Mello are total perverts, and that you're lesbian."

I shrugged. "I'm young and bored, Wolfy. Let me have some fun for once without my idiot brother interfering in this."

Wolfy sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that you didn't use that YOLO saying that everyone uses as excuses to do stupid things."

"Our society has gotten pretty messed up over the years, you know? I'm just glad my brothers and I didn't turn out that way." I replied back at Wolfy as I continue to run across the store passing through several shelves that had perfumes, and a few picture frames that was hanging on the wall which were their models.

"Where are we going?" Wolfy asked me.

I grabbed Wolfy from my head as she started to flail her arms around in protest. "Hey, Max, what are you doing? Oh, come on! We just met each other, and you already want to kill me?"

"I'm not going to harm you, Wolfy. You just have to trust me on this one, alright? Matt told me to cause a distraction while they go to the changing room hopefully the person who guards the dressing rooms get distracted as well." I shook my head and blink. "I'm not even sure why I agreed to do this, but oh well."

"Eh?!" Wolfy shrieked in shock or in fear-it was hard to tell because it was kind of the both of them.

"You never told me if other people could hear and see you." I said to her.

"Well, you're the only person that can see or hear me." Wolfy said to me. "I'm not so sure about other people." Wolfy began to scratch the back of her head.

"Well, it's worth a try." I said causing Wolfy to flail her arms around again.

"What's worth a try?!" Wolfy shouted. "I swear I will cut yo-"

"Please forgive me." I told her as I put her down on the floor and started to scream and pointed at Wolfy.

"OMG! It's a rat!" I shouted out in horror.

Wolfy's eye started to twitch. "Who are you calling a rat?"

"Someone get that filthy pest away from me! I'm totally scared right now, omg." Did I just spoke like that? Yes, I did. Matt, you owe me big time.

Everyone in the store–mainly the girls started to scream out in horror as they all started to shove each other attempting to escape the store.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "My job in this whole mayhem is complete. Now I just need to see how everything unfolds for Mello, and Matt." I turned around and hid behind a wall where I was able to see Matt and Mello sneak inside.

* * *

"That's our cue." Matt said to Mello as he heard Max screaming her lungs out, panicking like a typical teenage girl when they see a rat in their house. Mello started to snicker as mostly-no, every girl in this store started to scream their asses off.

"How did she manage to get a rat?" Matt asked Mello as Matt and him started to smoothly walk towards a wall where they could easily slip inside the dressing room without anyone noticing.

"Shit, that security guard lady won't budge! She's just standing there!" Mello cursed at the chubby security lady that was still standing outside guarding the dressing rooms.

The chubby security lady blinked before she turned her head towards their direction catching the two teenagers hiding behind the wall red handed. Mello and Matt's eyes widen in fear as they saw the security woman walking towards them with a taser in her hand.

"… Why do we always end up getting in trouble with a police or security guard? Run for your lives!" Matt yelled out as he started to run out of the store with Mello following behind him.

"Damn right, you perverted teenagers." The security guard woman said as she smirked in victory, but her smirk soon faded as she noticed a red-haired teenager also hiding behind a wall to the left side. She started to walk towards the red-haired teenager without them noticing her.

"May I ask why are you hiding behind a wall, boy?" The security woman asked the mysterious red-haired teenager.

The red-haired teenager turned to look at the security guard the expression on their face went from shock to anger. The red-haired teenager's eye started to twitch.

"Did you just call me a boy?" The teenager asked the woman standing before her.

"Well, yes, I did. You are a boy after all." The security guard replied.

The red-haired teenager's eye stopped twitching as a huge creepy grin appeared on their face. "Boy? Me? I'm a girl, god fucking damnit!"

And with that the red-haired stormed out of the store leaving the security guard standing there, stunned. "Hmph. Teenagers these days."

* * *

After storming out of Victoria Secret Wolfy managed to find me after running away from those girls that were trying to kill her thinking that she was a rat, turns out that people can only see or hear her if I were to say so. Basically, Wolfy's my bitch like Matt is Mello's bitch although they don't seem to notice it.

Guess what lesson I have learned today? Never go along with Matt's plans because he will just end up running away like a wuss, leaving you behind with a security guard that thinks you're a boy in a store full of lingerie, pictures of models that were almost half naked, and everything there is either colored dark pink or light pink.

I was just walking around the mall because I wasn't ready to go back home just yet, well not until Wolfy is satisfied with her first visit to the mall.

"Max."

"Yes, Wolfy?" I whispered back to her making sure that no one was hearing me talk to Wolfy.

"Feed me, red-haired child." Wolfy replied causing me to scowl.

"How are you hungry again and you just ate my donut back at home!" I shouted out loud in frustration causing some people to look at me questionably.

"What? Can't a teenager have her own imaginary friend?" I asked them as they blinked at me. "Don't you people have lives? Damn nosy bastards!" They shrugged and continued on with their everyday lives.

"I want some bubble tea." Wolfy said to me as she started to munch on my hair. "Damnit, women, feed me before I feed myself with your ha-coconut, yummy. I like the shampoo you use, Max, it's quite tasty."

"Hey, leave my hair alone. I'll get you your bubble tea; just don't eat my hair alright?"

"Yay!" Wolfy cheered as she rubbed her cheek against my hair, hugging it. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

* * *

I sighed as I watched Wolfy dive inside the bubble tea cup and started to swim inside it, splashing the bubble tea everywhere. A vein popped out of my forehead as the bubble tea splash onto my cheek.

"Wolfy, would you stop playing around and just drink it already?" I asked her.

Wolfy pouted as she jumped out the cup as I cleaned her up with a paper towel. Once she was fully cleaned, she started to slurp the bubble tea with the straw rapidly.

"Hey, Wolfy. Slow down, you're going to choke." I warned her as she immediately started to make gagging noises. She swallowed one of the bubbles, great.

I hit Wolfy hard with my pinky causing her to spit out the liquid she was choking on. Wolfy panted as she touched her throat gently trying to regain her breath just when a random ball hit my head causing me to push the table forward as Wolfy fell off of the table, well she didn't really fell off of the table but she was dangling on the table holding onto the rear end of the table.

"Help me!" Wolfy cried out.

I smirked. "This is Sparta!" I said out loud as I flicked Wolfy causing her to fall on the ground landing with an, 'oof.'

* * *

Forty minutes later Wolfy and I ended up standing outside of a toy store. Wolfy was standing on my shoulder as I gave her a sly grin. "So, you like dressing up?"

Wolfy eyes widen in horror. "What the fuck, Max? No!"

Wolfy ended up falling off of my shoulder, immediately getting chased by a little girl who looked around the age seven or six.

Wolfy was running for her life. "Max! Stop this! Make her not see me! She's going to step on me with her big ass feet!" I turned around and saw that they were both gone.

'They must have gone inside the toy store.' I thought to myself, entering the toy store glancing around the place. What do you expect for me to do? Go around and ask people if they have seen a tiny person that has wolf ears and a tail? I would be put into a mental hospital if I were to do that.

"Hello, Max, fancy seeing you here." I turned around and saw Near. He was standing in front of me holding a basket that was full with toys.

"Hey Near." I greeted back, waving politely at him. I turned my attention away from Near as I continue to glance around everywhere.

"It appears that you are looking for someone or something." Near said to me as he observed my behavior.

I looked at Near. "I guess you could say that I have lost someone or something, and I need to find them."

"So, you are looking for someone." Near said as he started to twirl his hair, "You shouldn't worry too much, Max, eventually you will both find each other."

"Hm… I guess you're right." I replied back to him.

"I'm always right, Max." Near responded back monotonously as he gave me a blank stare.

* * *

Wolfy hid behind a toy panting heavily as she leaned against it.

"I-I think I have lost her."

Right on cue the little girl appeared as she saw Wolfy.

"Oh, crap…" Wolfy cursed under her breath as she immediately started running like a maniac.

* * *

After leaving the toy store with Near, I got a ride home with the guys-Near, Mello, Matt. I sighed in exhaustion as I slumped down on my bed.

"I'm so tired…" I said to myself as I heard some strange noises coming from the window.

I groaned as I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window as I saw Wolfy knocking on the window with her hair stick all over the place. I opened the window as Wolfy slowly walked inside with an irritated expression on her face.

"You owe me big time, kid." Was the only thing she said to me before she collapsed face first on the floor.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Like I said in the beginning, what do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? PM me, or review! Either way is fine! Until next time, my fellow readers! -Poof.-**


	4. Curse you Matt! Misa's Squeals of Doom!

**I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month. I wrote this chapter so many times and I just didn't liked it, and I had to re-write over and over again until I was fully satisfied with this chapter. No one reviewed the previous chapter except for my friend, Zoe. I would like to thank prettyalice12 for PM'ing me and giving me some advice for the story! I really hope everyone reviews this time, because I felt pretty awful last time since I only got one review. ;-;**

**Question: Are Max and Wolfy Mary-Sue's? I really hope they aren't Mary-Sue's. ;-;**

**Now, let's have the Blackwood brother's do the disclaimer this time! **

**Nathan: The fuck am I doing here?!**

**Blake: The writer wanted us to do the disclaimer.**

**Nathan: Hell no.**

**SellTheirSouls: I'm sorry, but excuse me?! I spent two weeks creating this story! DO IT. -Eyes flashes red.-**

**Nathan: -Pisses his pants.- FUUU-**

**Throne: ... Where's my darling little sister?!**

**SellTheirSouls: I kidnapped her, if you don't do the disclaimer I will put her in a room with horny teenagers.**

**Throne: NOOOOOOO! SELLTHEIRSOULS DOESN'T OWN DEATH NOTE! SHE ONLY OWNS MAX, ME, MY BROTHERS, AND WOLFY! AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE! SHE DOESN'T OWN OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) EITHER! RELEASE MY SISTER! **

**SellTheirSouls: -Ignores Throne.- Who do you want to do the disclaimer next? You, the readers, decide! Please review, please, please! Every time someone doesn't review a pony dies! Please help save our endangered ponies!**

* * *

It was an ordinary day here in school, nerds getting slammed into the locker by airheaded jocks. Sluts insulting… sluts? Wolfy laughed at the stupid insults she heard from some of the airheaded jocks we passed by. Wolfy glanced around curiously.

"What class you have next, kid?" Wolfy asked curiously.

"Orchestra." I whispered making sure that no one can hear me.

"Isn't that the class you have with both Mello and Matt?" Wolfy asked as she got off of my hair, flying right next to me. "Didn't you tell me that your teacher had something to announce to the class today?" I nodded, picking up my pace seeing that I only had 1 more minute to get to class.

I successfully made it to class on time, taking my seat by the window considering that I'm the only guitarist in this entire orchestra class. Matt sat all the way in the back with a group of three other cello players, yes, Matt was a cello player. Mello sat next to me since he was the bass player. Of course I could feel he drummer glaring every once in a while at Mello since he kind of like, slam his head inside the bass of the drums.

Each instrument player was divided into groups. There were two violin groups, which evenly had sixteen violin players in each. There was one group of four cello players which includes Matt. There was one group of four viola players. The only ones that weren't in a group was Mello, the bass player, Vince, the sophomore drum player, who is a total dick by the way, and there was me, the guitarist.

Mr. Barrett clapped his hands together causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

"Class, I have a special announcement!" Mr. Barrett said then paused and continued. "Everyone will have their chance to perform together as a band in the winter concert that's coming up! Be aware that the band must only have 4-5 members only! Yes, this is mandatory. As for the drummer, he has to play with every band that is formed, considering that there's only one drummer. Every band must cover a song of their choice. Yada, yada, yada, now go and pick your band members!" Mr. Barrett finished off as everyone stood up from their seats and walked over to the person they wanted to form a band with. Matt walked towards us with a sly grin on his face.

"Our own band, huh? I say we call it, Matt the Video Game God's Band!" Matt eagerly suggested which in result he earned a painful slap on the head by Mello.

I looked up Mello and Matt. "Who said I was going to join you guys on this whole band thing. I don't care if orchestra is my favorite class out of every subject. I don't want to perform in front of everyone; I'd rather get a failing grade than to humiliate myself in front of everyone."

Matt gasped, grabbing my shoulders and shook me uncontrollably. "What the fuck, Max?! You had no shame in my perverted plan two days ago, and now you're scared of performing in front of everyone?! THE FUCK, MAN. GROW SOME BALLS!"

I pushed Matt away from me. "I don't have balls, you idiot."

Matt stumbled a bit. "BUT STILL! Grow some damn balls and perform with us, we need at least 4-5 members in the band or else we won't be able to perform."

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

Then the next thing I know I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. The first thing that popped into my mind was:

_'I just got bitch slapped.'_

"You just got bitch slapped, Max, by he-she!" I heard Wolfy say.

He-she? There's only one he-she and that was Near! That little twerp, just because he's amazingly cute and looks like a fluffy kitten doesn't mean he could bitch slap me. Just who does he think he is?!

I heard Wolfy face-palm. "You are really out of it today, kid. The he-she was Mello; even a five year old can figure it out."

I rubbed my cheek. "Geez that actually hurt, you got quite strength there, Blondie."

Mello crossed his arms. "Good. It was supposed to hurt. I don't care if you have some sort stage fright, or some shit like that, you're going to perform with us. You could just get humiliated in front of the whole school; I don't care just as long as I get a passing grade."

I grinned. "I thought we were friends, Mello. What happened to that awesome friendship we had?"

Mello huffed and looked away. "I never said that I was your friend, gender confused red-headed bitch."

I smirked. "If you're not my friend then why would you want me to perform with you guys?"

A vein popped out of Mello's forehead. "B-w-well, you're Matt's friend! And plus I don't want to deal with that Vince kid. He's such a total dickhead. He's like another of Near, but he's dumb and isn't much of a competition towards me."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, okay, whatever floats your boat, Blondie."

Mello's eyebrow started to twitch. "It's the truth, you damn red-headed bitch!"

"Shame, I actually thought you and Max were actually getting along perfecto." Matt said to Mello.

Mello opened his mouth to shot something back at Matt but was interrupted when someone started to clap from behind us.

"Well, well, well, well isn't it the Wammy boys and Blackwood?" Mello growled as he saw the black-haired sophomore smirking at him.

Mello glared at him. "What do you want, Vince?"

"I heard that Maxxy here doesn't want to perform. Everyone has their band members except for you guys. I really wanted to hear you three play together, but you know what they say, oh well things happen. Don't you agree, Max? You should know since you suck at playing the guitar, screw up." And with that Vince left.

I stood up from my seat, grinning. "Oh yeah? Eat shit, you asshole! I'm going to kick-ass in the guitar, you hear that?"

Matt started to smirk. "Mission accomplished."

"Wait! FUUUU-"

_'What have I gotten myself into? I SUCK AT THE GUITAR, DAMNIT. CURSE YOU, MATT, BURN IN HELL, YOU FU-_

* * *

"I hate everyone, I hate them all. They could all burn in hell." I repeated constantly once I got out of school. I was standing by a tree waiting for Blake and Nathan to come.

Wolfy started to poke me. "Hey, Max, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Wolfy. I'm so fine! I'm feeling like a horny dog that just accomplished humping a cat!" I sarcastically replied.

Wolfy blinked. "Really?! I thought you were still pissed off over agreeing to be in a band with Mello and Matt."

I face-palmed. "I was being sarcastic, Wolfy. Of course I'm still pissed off about that."

"Oh, well that's too bad since the teacher forgot to mention that there are no back-outs." Wolfy commented.

"Since when did this turn into Ouran High School Host Club?" I asked myself.

Wolfy shrugged. "That's your problem."

"Well, high school sucks balls."

"Still talking to yourself?" I looked up seeing Nathan and Blake standing in front of me.

"I'm not in a mood, Nathan. I had a bad day in school."

"Well, sucks to be you, kid. I had the perfect day in school." Nathan bragged.

Blake scowled at him. "Shut up, Nathan."

Nathan waved his hand off at Blake. "This chick that Blake has been hitting on for the past three weeks just asked me out, and then between 6th and 9th period three other girls asked me out!"

Wolfy gasped. "NATHAN IS A HUNK?!"

I glanced over at Blake as a dark aura surrounded him.

"…"

"…"

Out of nowhere a metal pole appeared in Blake's hand.

"I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR DICK AND FED IT TO MR. DAWNSON'S PET PIRANHA!" Blake shouted. Nathan started to run away from Blake, who was chasing him with the mysterious metal pole.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, BLAKE. YOUR INNER DARKNESS IS SCARY!" Nathan started to scream when he noticed Blake gaining closer to him.

Wolfy and I sweatdropped at the scene, "… Nathan screams like a girl." Was the only thing Wolfy said.

"MAX-KUN! MISA IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! LIGHT-KUN, RYUZAKI-SAN, LOOK THERE'S MAX-KUN!" I shrieked remembering that squeaky annoying voice from somewhere.

"Oh god…" I said as Misa was running towards me and Light pulling Ryuzaki to catch up with Misa. "This day is just getting worse and worse by the minute."

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Blake actually chop off Nathan's dick and fed it to a piranha? Will Max escape from Misa's squeals of horror? Who the fuck knows?! Tune in for the next addition of **_'The Adventure of the Red-Haired Girl'__**. **_**Until next time! Please review. c:**


	5. Nathan's a Striper!

**I don't know about you but I feel that this chapter was kind of boring, but, you know... yeah... ANYWAYS! I appreciated that review that one of my anonymous readers sent to me. But from now on, I don't want any anon. ;-; I want to know who review my chapters cos I could PM message them and thank them personally. ^^ **

**I will like everyone to review this chapter. GUYS, THIS CHICK NEEDS MOTIVATION! SO MOTIVATE ME, PLEASE. OR ELSE L WON'T SHARE HIS ICE CREAM WITH YOU. OH YEAH, I SAID IT! **

**Nah, I'm just kidding about the whole L won't share his ice cream with you thing, but I'm being honest on the review thing because I need motivation. I'm so sorry that I update late, it's just that I have a bunch of homework to do, and ugh. HOMEWORK CAN JUST DIE. .**

**Putting that aside, it's disclaimer time! Woot. Since no one didn't decide who should do the disclaimer, I shall pick who goes in my disclaimer of doom! The victim is... DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**...**

**...**

**VINCE! (Readers: That son of a turtle!)**

**Vince: -_-**

**Readers: e_e**

**Vince: This stupid writer, SellTheirSouls doesn't own Death Note. She just owes me, Max and her stupid sidekick, and her idiot three brothers.**

**Wolfy: . I WILL CUT YOU!**

**SellTheirSouls: ._. ANYWAYS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE SENT IN MUNCHO REVIEWS! I WILL BATHE IN THEM! **

**Wolfy: O_o**

* * *

Matt, Mello, and Near walked down through the hallways as all three of them met up with each other after their last class for the day. Mello scowled throughout the whole time considering that he had never in his life ever tolerated Near being in the same room as him. Mello just wanted to drug that damn albino in his sleep so he could package and sent him to a group of evil scientist where they will experiment on Near because of his white hair. But damn Near for being an insomniac!

'If that doesn't work then I will have to make up a plan B on how to get rid of Near for good!' Mello mentally snapped his fingers as he got an idea. 'I know! We could tell Max's stupid older brother that Near raped her! It's perfect! Max's brother will under any circumstances murder Near! And if I'm lucky, Blake and Nathan might buy it too and there will be a 100 percent chance that Near will definitely get killed! This plan is absolutely perfect! If this plan really works then I would like to thank Matt for making us acquainted with Max and her other three brothers.' Mello had a flame of determination in his eyes, grinning like a total idiot.

Matt glanced over at Near seeing if he had a reaction to Mello's weird behavior. Near's face remained emotionless as always which caused Matt to sigh, stuffing his hands inside his pockets to look for his Nintendo 3DS, but to only find nothing. Matt frowned as he remembered when Watari and Roger confiscated all of his video game devices until he starts to focus more in school and getting in the homework's and projects. But what Roger and Watari forgot to confiscate was his laptop where he could illegally download video games there anytime, but unfortunately Matt can't bring his laptop to school, or can he? Matt let out a quick, nah.

"... Didn't Ryuzaki say that Watari wasn't going to pick us up today?" Matt asked, scratching the back of his head.

Mello shook his head, snapping himself out of his little fantasy about him killing Near. He took out a chocolate bar out of his pocket, unwrapping it. "Yeah, so?"

"Matt means to say that we have no choice but to either take the public bus or to go walking." Near pointed out, this caused Mello's hands to twitch.

"Shut up, Near!" Mello yelled, clenching his fists that his knuckles turned white.

Matt blinked. "I wonder what Watari is doing right now..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Watari let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad that I told Ryuzaki that I wasn't going to be able to pick them up from school today." Watari silenced himself for a moment. "Hit the music, Roger!"

Roger, who was behind a DJ set that once wasn't there, he gave Watari two thumbs up. Watari ripped of his pants leaving him in his boxers that were written, Badass Wammy, across the butt. Did you know that the boxers were pink? Well, now you know!  
Watari started to moonwalk across the floor singing one of those mainstream songs that everyone has heard of called, I'm Sexy and I Know It.

If Mello and Matt were to witness that unusual event which was currently happening back at their house, they would be probably be scarred for life, literally.

* * *

I was in the process of a slow and painful death once that airheaded Misa Amane decided to appear out of nowhere and tackle me to the ground squealing my name. Wolfy was too busy staring at Light that she wasn't able to help me. Thanks a lot, Wolfy – not. Does she always have to fan-girl when she sees Light and Throne? First of all, who could even like Throne in that sense? I understand the situation about, Light, but Throne? That's just a big no-no.

"… Misa, you shouldn't have tackled someone to the ground like that. After all you are wearing your cheerleading uniform." Ryuzaki said, sucking on his thumb.

"…"

"…"

"YOU PERVERT!" Misa shouted which caused me to flinch by her squeaky voice.

'I think that my ears are going to start bleeding at any minute.' I thought to myself.

Ryuzaki blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Amane."

'Was this the perverted side of Ryuzaki that Mello was telling me about? If so then... He isn't that bad of a pervert. He's just an unintentional pervert that's all... Or he's just acting this out?... Nah, Ryuzaki is too sophisticated to even be a pervert. But then again, Nathan is a pervert for girls with thongs, so... Where am I getting with this?' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Misa's annoying voice.

"Misa is so glad that Max-kun, and Light-kun aren't like other guys! Misa will definitely go out with Max-kun if she wasn't with Light-kun!"Misa announced happily, which caused my eye to twitch.

"ALRIGHT! LIGHT WILL BE MINE!" I heard Wolfy cheered in the background, doing the famous Egyptian dance.

'This chick digs me and she still thinks I'm a guy… GOD DAMNIT, I'M A GIRL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!' I angrily thought to myself.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on for a damn second! Isn't kun supposed to be a Japanese honorific for guys?" Blake questioned.

"You are correct, Blake-kun." Ryuzaki answered.

"S-so, Misa thinks that Max is a… guy? Doesn't she see her bust?!" Blake glanced over at Max who was staring at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"I advise you to not inform Misa of Max's true gender, sh-"

"What Ryuzaki is trying to tell you is that Misa is one jealous bitch that if she finds out that the gender confused red-head is actually a girl she will probably sent one of her jock friends to harm Max." Mello finished off for Ryuzaki, glancing over at me as he chewed his chocolate bar.

"Yes, Mello, you're correct. Misa would go through extreme levels to get rid of Max if she were to find out that she was a girl." Ryuzaki commented. "Considering that Misa knows that Light-kun always, as you would say, hangs out, with Blake often, gives Misa the chance to grow envious of Max."

Mello smirked at Near. "You hear that Near?"

Near ignored Mello, twirling his hair, holding his toy robot in his hand.

Wolfy glared at Misa, shooting daggers at her, literally. But unfortunately none of them didn't harm Misa at all, it just went through her. "God dammit, die bitch, die!" I heard Wolfy yell in frustration.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Misa technically said that she digged me. I mean seriously I don't even look like a guy, damnit. What's wrong with people these days? It's not my fault that my hair isn't long enough that could make me look like a girl, or that my breasts aren't fucking huge.

I didn't notice that Misa got off of me until I heard her squealing. I got up from the ground and saw her embracing Light-who had a uncomfortable look on his face by the way. -

"Misa wanted to spend more time with her Light-kun! Is Light-kun jealous that Misa said that she likes Max-kun?" Mello and Matt glanced over at me as I had a twisted look on my face.

'Someone kill me now.' I thought to myself, as I walked towards a metal pole and started to bang my head against it.

"If you're going to bang your head against something at least do it right." Nathan remarked, sweatdropping.

"WAIT, WHAAAA?!" Matt fell on the ground, landing on his ass.

"BUT, YOU'RE, AND BLAKE! WHAAAAA?!" Matt stammered.

Mello scowled at Matt, chewing on his chocolate bar. "Idiot."

"THIS ONLY MEANS ONE THING!" Matt shouted, throwing his arms in the air. He pointed suddenly at Nathan. "NATHAN IS A... GAY STRIPER WHO-"

"Who dances to Bad Boys and Faster Than Boyz by Victoria Justice." Blake finished off for Matt, as he compresses his two lips together, trying to contain his laughter.

Matt blinked. "I was going to say a gay striper in disguise of a zombie, but yours work fine."

"DATE?!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Light and Misa after Light's sudden out burst. I was the only one paying attention to Wolfy who was holding a butcher knife above Misa and tried to stab her multiple times but it went through her… again.

"WHY CAN'T THIS BITCH DIE?! DIE, BITCH, DIE! LIGHT IS MINE!"Wolfy yelled… again.

"-And Max-kun can come with us too!" Misa stopped, glancing over at me. "Max-kun and Light-kun will fight for Misa's heart!"

THUMP.

Near's toy robot fell on the floor in shock.

My two brothers gave me a look saying, 'Wait-until-Throne-hears-this.'

"Max, what are you doing?" Mello asked, blinking as he saw me tying a rope around my neck.

"Can't you see? I'm in the process of killing myself."

* * *

"Are you two demons trying to tell me that my darling little sister is going on a date and compete with a disgusting boy?!" Throne's eyes had a spark of evil, staring down at Blake and Nathan as they both shrink in fear and Throne grew bigger with a dark aura surrounding him.

And I thought that Throne wasn't capable of scaring both Blake and Nathan and there was a huge possibly that Nathan was probably pissing his pants right now.

"ANSWER ME YOU DEMONS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE FACT THAT MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER IS GOING ON A DATE, ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S GOING TO COMPETE AGAINST THAT YAGAMI BOY. IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I WILL TAKE MANNERS INTO MY OWN HANDS." Yep. Nathan was so pissing his pants right now.

"... I'm getting the camera." Wolfy announced as she started to fly upstairs to my room, giggling like a total fan-girl.

"WELL?!" Throne asked, getting annoyed.

Blake pushed Nathan towards Throne in a way of saying, sorry-buddy-you're-on-your-own.

Nathan shrieked as he caught sight of Throne's dark aura getting well... More darker. "W-well, you see it all started when Ryuzaki-"

Throne's dark aura automatically disappeared at the mention of Ryuzaki. "Ooh, my darling brother-in-law, soon to be the husband of my darling little sister~"

The fear that was once inside of Blake and Nathan suddenly disappeared as they started to scowl at Throne.

"... Throne."

"Yes, my beautiful little sister?"

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, YOU STUPID PEDOP- OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I turned around and saw that Wolfy smacked me with Blake's camera.

"Don't you talk to Throne like that!"

"GSJDJHFHFHRG. SHUT UP- OW, DAMNIT, STOP HITTING ME!"

Wolfy started to smack me on the head with Blake's camera while Nathan and Blake were sweatdropping at the scene and Throne was curled up in the middle of the floor, sobbing.

"My innocent little sister cursed at me... Noooooo." Throne said in between sobs.

"Um, Blake, why is your camera floating in mid-air?" Nathan asked, blinking. Wolfy immediately dropped the camera on the ground as I mentally face-palmed myself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS AN AIR-BENDER." Throne announced happily, collecting himself from the floor.

Nathan's eye twitched in annoyance. "SHUT UP, THRONE!"

"EEEKKKK!" Throne shrieked in fright as Nathan started to approach him with his sleeves rolled up indicating that he was ready to beat the living shit out Throne.

Wolfy started to hiss. "DON'T TOUCH MY MAN!" Wolfy started to shot darts at Nathan which, same as Misa, went through him.

Nathan tackled Throne to the ground yelling profanity at him.

"Damn, Max, your brothers scream like girls." Wolfy commented, rubbing her wolf-like ears with the back of the dart she was holding. I sweatdropped.

"Ryuzaki's house?" Blake suggested, taking out his cell phone.

"Anything to get away from Nathan and Thorne."

Wolfy dropped her darts and got out her, _Team Light_ t-shirt and flag.

"Have I ever told you how much I love Blake?" Wolfy told me, grinning like a total idiot.

* * *

**Uh-oh, they're going to the Wammy Boy's house! How will Max survive her first date?! WILL MAX AND LIGHT BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER, WILL MISA GET CAKED? WILL NEAR FINALLY LEARN HOW TO FLY WITH THRONE? WHO THE FLYING FUDGE KNOWS?! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! Don't forget to leave me awesome reviews so I could fan-girl over them when I read them. :3 **


	6. Horses Disguised as Cows!

**WAAAAAH. You guys made me so sad. ;~; Only around four people reviewed, waaaaaah. ;~; -Goes to corner of woe.-**

**Wolfy: ;-; Well, anyways! SellTheirSouls is clearly depressed not because of the few reviews she received from the previous chapter but apparently her computer, well, died. Literally, it died, it stopped working. Therefore she uses her mum's computer - which her mum barely uses. So, please ignore some minor spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter and in the chapters to come in the future until SellTheirSouls downloads a good document editing program. She and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will for every reader reading this right now to review this chapter, please? SellTheirSouls needs motivation considering that she's been very down lately, so yeah... WOOOOSSSSH.**

* * *

Ryuzaki swung the door open as Mello, Matt, and Near all stumbled inside landing on the floor in exhaustion. Light walked inside their mansion casually sparing the three boys weird looks.

"I don't know how Max and her brothers can handle all of this work." Matt muffled into the carpeted floor.

Light sweatdropped. "Um, Matt, we just took the bus and walked two blocks to get here."

Mello shot his head up from the floor. "That stupid bus driver didn't even allow me to eat my chocolate!"

'Well that's reasonable for Mello.' Light thought to himself as he glanced over at Near awaiting for his complain.

Near removed his face from the floor, and glanced back at Light. "Some elderly women were being too friendly to me."

Mello snorted. "Ha! Old ladies find you attractive!"

"Well, you are correct, Mello, but the same goes for you as well. I have observed that some boys weren't removing their gazes from you." Near retorted back.

Mello scowled at him, grabbing him by the collar of his white shirt. "WHY YOU-"

Matt slowly sat up, glancing around curiously. "Does anyone else hear music coming from upstairs?"

"What?" Mello said, dropping Near on the floor roughly making him land with a, oof.

You know that saying when they say that curiosity killed the cat? Well it definitely almost killed Matt and Mello once they walked inside the closet and caught sight of Watari singing into a microphone and dancing around the room.

"-I like big butts- MELLO, MATT! What are you two doing her-RYUZAKI!"

Ryuzaki stood by the door frame tapping his foot on the floor. "Watari, I am very ashamed of you at the moment."

Light and Near walked inside the room just when Ryuzaki said:

"Go to your room, Watari. You're grounded for the rest of the day and think about what you have done wrong." Ryuzaki glared at Watari who walked passed him to go to his room.

"Ryuzaki, I have spotted Roger under the table." Near pointed at a sweaty looking Roger hiding underneath the wooden table.

"SENT HIM INTO THE DUNGEON!" Matt shouted out, pointing at Roger.

Near saluted to Matt as he started to drag Roger out of the room by the collar of his shirt.

"NOOOO. NOT THE DUNGEON!" Roger pleaded as Near already dragged him out of the room.

Light started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Hahaha – you guys don't really have a dungeon here, right?"

Mello smirked. "Have you heard any screams of agony coming from the basement lately?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Matt started to do that evil laugh similar to Dracula, rubbing his hands together. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryuzaki sweatdropped as Light shivered in fear.  
_

"Holy motherfucking cows!" Wolfy yelled out.

Max sagged her shoulders, sighing, as they waited for the traffic light to turn green. "Wolfy." She taunted.

"No really!" Wolfy protested. "I just saw a trio of cows crossing the street from Mayfield Street, they were pulling carriages that people were in!"

Max sweatdropped. "… They're horses, Wolfy."

A vein popped out of Wolfy's forehead. "BITCH I KNOW MY ANIMALS. PUH-LEASE!"

Blake appeared again adjusting his red sweater.

'Damn. Guys piss fast...' Max thought to herself.

'Those are some pretty sexy cows.' Wolfy thought, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Throne and Nathan stood in the middle of the living room which looked like a huge tornado decided to swoop by the house and make a huge mess in the living room. Throne was glancing around as a light bulb went off in his head; realizing something:

"WHERE'S MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER?! SOMEONE HEEELLP! CALL THE POLICE MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER IS MISSING! WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Nathan shot a glare at Throne. "Hey, idiot. In case you haven't noticed but Blake has gone missing too."

Throne waved his hand off at Nathan. "Yeah, but who cares about that demon?"

A dark aura started to surround Nathan causing Throne to shriek in fright.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Throne shouted in defeat.

A triumphant smirk formed on Nathan's face. "Damn right."

There was pregnant silence until Throne started to break it with his one of his famous tantrums.

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS OUT THERE IN THE COLD. WAAAAAHHH." Throne blinked and shot his head towards Nathan's direction. "Brother, haven't you heard?"

Nathan raised his an eyebrow at Throne, who was giving him that usual stupid expression whenever he starts exaggerating. "What are you talking about, fool?"

"IT'S BEEN SAID THAT SEVEN FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS WERE RAPED - MOLESTED. IN OUR NEIGHBORHOOD." Throne started to sob uncontrollably.

'How am I supposed to tell if he's just making this whole thing up?' Nathan thought to himself just when Throne immediately got up from the floor and was wearing his aviators.

Nathan sweatdropped. 'Since when did Throne wore sunglas-HOLD THE FUCK UP. THOSE ARE MINE SUNGLASSES. I WILL KILL THAT MOTH-'

"Let's roll, Nathan. We have business to take care of."

'... What in the flying fuck...?' Nathan thought to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

And with that Throne walked inside the garage and pulled out a motorcycle that Nathan didn't even knew that Throne owned one.

"Where are we going? And where in the flying fuck are we goin-"

Nathan was interrupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE DAMN VAN!" Throne shouted, scowling.

"... It's a motorcycle." Nathan pointed out.

* * *

"RYUZAKI! RYUZAKI! MAX AND BLAKE ARE HERE!" Matt shouted from the front door. Matt sighed and leaned against the doorframe, grinning. "So, Max, came here for dating advice?"

A vein popped out of Max's forehead. "Who said I was going on that damn date? I don't want to spend my Friday with that air-head! Especially when she's going to make Light and me fight each other - or who knows what she's going to make me do."

"... Kiss her?" Blake pointed out.

Max's eye started to twitch uncontrollably just when Light and Ryuzaki came into the room with Mello following behind.

Wolfy jumped from Max's hair wearing a mini Cheerleading uniform that had a picture of Light's face on the front of the shirt, shaking her pom-poms wildly. "GO LIGHT! GO LIGHT! YOU'RE THE MAN, LIGHT. MARRY ME!" That's when Wolfy ripped off her shirt which had a other shirt underneath that said, _MARRY ME, LIGHT YAGAMI!_

Light, unaware of Wolfy's fan-girling, glanced at Max. "I thought you weren't even coming."

Blake patted Max on the shoulder while Mello glanced at Max and Blake - who were still wearing their helmets.

"Your idiot brothers?" Mello asked.

"Yep." Max and Blake answered in unison.

Suddenly a wild Near appeared and grasped Max by the collar of her shirt.

Max squirmed, failing her arms around in the air in protest. "What are you going to do to me?! Let go of me, Near!"

Matt and Mello smirked at each other. "Aw yeah operation get Max ready for her date commences!"

"Wait, wha-?!"

And with that the three Wammy boys zoomed upstairs dragging a frightened looking Max along with them.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT GOING ON THAT DATE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Light sweatdropped, glancing over at Blake. "And you're okay with this?"

Blake shrugged. "We just came here to get away from those two idiots that were fighting back at home."

"Ah, yes." Ryuzaki remarked, chewing his thumb. "But normally, since you're one of Max's older brother, I believe that you should be at least alarmed by the fact that the boys will have to change her clothing."

There was an awkward silence until Blake responded with a typical, '_eh_.'

"You are seriously the worst older brother ever." Wolfy commented, but of course the guys weren't aware of it, before she flew back upstairs.

* * *

"DAMNIT, THRONE. SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! YOU'RE OVER THE SPEEDING LIMIT AND THE COPS ARE TAILING US!" Nathan shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NATHAN. DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN MY BADASS MODE RIGHT NOW?!" Throne replied, driving faster.

"I THINK I JUST SWALLOWED A FLY." Nathan shouted, grimacing.

* * *

"-and now we present to you, Max!" Matt said as Mello and him started to clap, not for Max, but for themselves.

Max scowled as she walked down the stairs. "Can I at least put my pants up a little?!"

"No." Near, Mello, and Matt dead-panned.

"Assholes." Max muttered under her breath.

"Not bad, guys. Max actually does look like a guy." Blake complimented.

Mello shrugged. "No big biggie. It was easy to find an outfit for her, I mean, I _am _the king of fashion!"

"Well, that explains why you wear tight pants." Blake remarked.

A vein popped out of Mello's forehead. "Are you calling me gay?!"

"Mello, would you please lower your voice down, I would like to hear the news." Ryuzaki said which caused Mello to shut up immediately:

_"In breaking news - a motorcycle chase happening near the highway of Mayfield bridge it appears to be that a twenty-seven-year-old driving the motorcycle and the second passenger seems to be in their teens - hold on! I'm receiving word that now an additional of 10 police cars seem to be chasing the motorcycle. Well, Dianne, it seems that we have to go onto commercial. We will return with more information about this speed chase."_

Blake and Max glanced over at each other. "Nah." They both said in unison.

Ryuzaki sighed, turning off the television. "I'm believing that we have to take the public bus considering that I have punished Watari and he is unable to drive us to the Otoshimono restaurant that Matt planned reservations for Light, Misa, and Max already."

"Ew, Ryuzaki. How could you?!" Wolfy exclaimed, giving Ryuzaki a disgusted look.

_'What the hell is she ev- OH FUCK, WOLFY, YOU HAVE SUCH A LEWD MIND. YOU DIRTY PERVERT.'_ Max sighed loudly, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean by,_ 'we'_, Ryuzaki? I thought that it was only supposed to be Light, Max, and Misa."

"AND WOLFY, S'CUUSEEE ME!" Wolfy said, snapping her fingers sassily.

"Oh, that's because we're going to be disguised as waiters except for Near." Matt explained.

"What's Near going to be disguised as?" Max asked.

Mello snickered. "He's going to be a mime."

Near glared at Mello. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MIMES?!"

Mello blinked at Near's sudden outburst. Now this was a total OOC moment for Near.

Near cleared his throat and returned to his usual non emotionless expression.

"Are you bi-polar, Near?" Max asked, sweatdropping.

"No." Near replied.

"... Okay..."

There was a pause until something clicked.

"WAIT A SECOND. ARE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY GOING TO SPY ON OUR DATE?" Light asked, eye widen.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead. "AND WHO SAID I WAS GOING?!"

"WE DID." Ryuzaki, Mello, Matt, and Near, and Blake said.

"AW MAN, SERIOUSLY, BLAKE? MY OWN BROTHER, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? WHHHYYYY?! YOU TRAITOR!"

"Stop being so over-dramatic. You're starting to act like Throne." Blake replied seriously.

"Well, fuck." Max replied back, frowning. "I guess I'm stuck like this for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, you kind of are, unless you want to end up in the dungeon like Roger." Matt replied casually.

"... Who's Roger?" Max asked confusingly.

"Exactly." Mello and Matt said in unison, giving Max an evil look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You actually have a dungeon?" Blake asked, blinking.

Matt nodded. "Oh yeah. It's where we throw people that we dislike."

Max huffed. "And you guys still haven't thrown Misa or Vince inside the dungeon."

"Misa is too hot for the dungeon." Matt replied, grinning. "As for Vince, we could just leave you and Mello to decide on that."  
"... Wait, didn't Ryuzaki said that we have to take the-"

"PUBLIC-"

"BUS." Matt and Mello said in unison.

Matt's voice was filled with disappointment and Mello's voice was filled with anger.

Max and Blake blinked.

"What's so bad about the public bus?" Max asked.

"THE BUS IS EVIL!" Matt and Mello said.

Max face-palmed, sighing. "You guys are idiots."

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! WHY AM I NOT BEING FEATURED ENOUGH IN THIS CHAPTER? WAAAAAAHH." Wolfy crossed her arms, pouting.

* * *

**Wolfy: Please review or if you have any ideas you will like to share with SellTheirSouls PM her. C:**

**SellTheirSouls: AW. YOU~**

**Wolfy: STFU, SELLTHEIRSOULS AND GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER OF WOE, DAMNIT!**

**SellTheirSouls: ;-;**

**Wolfy and SellTheirSouls: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! **

_**WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHH.**_


	7. Pop Goes The Matt!

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! I AM YOUR AUTHORESS! **

**Anyways. I forgot to explain this whole thing when I first started this fan-fic. L and Light are in the same year as Blake which is their Senior year. Matt, Mello, Near are in the same year as Max. So yeah, just decided to clear that up.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING! **

**I need for you guys to review. I want to know what you guys honestly think about this fan-fic. Reviews give me motivation; and also I could bathe in them and fan-girl over them, so yeah. xD**

**I will probably won't post another chapter up until May considering that I need to study for these exams I have and I have been getting a bunch of homework's lately, so yeah.**

**BUT NO NEED TO FRET. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL CONTINUE ON WRITING THIS UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!**

**... Okay, well maybe not when I die, but you get the point.**

**The next chapter will be wrapping up this whole 'Date' arc then I will be moving on with something more awesome. KUKUKUKU. :3**

**OH AND IN CASE YOU GUISE HAVEN'T NOTICED BY THE COVER PICTURE IS MAX! YES, BUT SHE'S IN CHILD FORM. -COUGH.- SPOILER ALERT. -COUGH.-**

**SO I BETTER EXPECT A BUNCH OF REVIEWS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. AND BY MUCHO I MEAN LIKE AT LEAST 6 OR 7. YES.**

**And you will probably won't care but if you guys listen to this band called Pierce The Veil, guess what? I am going to one of their concerts this month, woot! **

**OH AND I WILL ALSO PUT A LINK TO MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, SO STAY TUNE, PRETTIES!**

**ONWARDS TO LE STORY!**

* * *

"We lost them! Yessssss!" Nathan said happily.

_SCREEEEEEEECCCCCHHHH_

"WAIT, THRONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nathan screeched when he saw a police car stopping from behind them as a police officer stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards them.

Nathan turned around and flinched when said person walked past him.

"License and registration, please."

"..."

"License and registration." The police officer repeated.

"..."

"Young man, I will ask you again, license and registration."

"No."

"You have been driving over the speeding limi-wait, did you just said no?"

"Yep."

"... Okay."

Nathan started to gape at the police officer's response, shocked.

And with that the police officer drove away as a tiny chibi person was watching the entire scene from the distance, giggling.

"Well, my work here is done." Then, they disappeared.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE'RE BANNED, YOU OLD GEESER!" Mello shouted, glaring at the bus driver.

"Ahem." Blake pointed at the rules above from the window.

"DO NOT eat food or liter. DO NOT display PDA. DO NOT yell profanit- hey! What kind of rules are these?!" Mello glared at the bus driver.

The bus driver shrugged. "But the law is the law, and all seven of you are banned from ever riding the public bus ever again!"

Max stomped her foot on the ground. "You can't do that! Ban the he-she! I have to go on a date tonight with this air-headed bitch that thinks I'm a guy but I can't tell her that I'm a chick because she will skin me alive! Why? Because she's one hell of a jealous bitch that will assume that her boyfriend," She pointed at Light. "Is cheating on her with me! Now isn't that too much to ask?! I just want to get this damn night over with so I could go home and watch Wolfy gush over Throne!" Max started to breath heavily as the guys, including the bus driver stared at her; stunned.

"..."

"..."

"Wait, who's Wolfy?" Blake asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Max.

_'GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, CRAP. I FORGOT ABOUT THAT.' _Max started to mentally curse herself.

And with ease Max managed to slip in a little lie. "... He's my imaginary friend."

That's when Wolfy appeared hearing everything as she started to scowl. "_HE?! _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HE? YOU'RE THE ONLY THAT ALWAYS GET CONFUSED AS A BOY!"

That's when Matt and Mello started to snicker.

"Aw. Wittle Max got a imginawy fwiend~" Matt teased giving Max a sly grin.

"At least I have a imginary friend. Your only friend is that thing attached to you when you piss and the only thing that will help you make babies so if you don't shut up I will gladly take that away from you."

Matt screeched, putting his hands protectively over his croach. "What's with you and taking away my manhood?!"

"Now that I think of it, you actually do threaten him a lot about taking away his manhood." Wolfy agreed.

_'This isn't the time, Wolfy.' _Max thought annoyingly.

"It seems that Max has a sadistic hobby of taking away a male's penis." Ryuzaki pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's pretty self-explaniatory, Max." Blake cutted in.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead, glaring at Blake. "Who's side are you on? Me or that perverted panda-dude?!"

"Even your own brother turned against you... Ooh, this should be fun." Wolfy grinned as she sat down on a chair that god knows where she got it from and was eating a bag of popcorn.

"It seems that you haven't forgotten the nickname you gave me when we first met each other." Ryuzaki said, gazing at Max as he bit his thumb. "Interesting..."

Wolfy did a spit-take with her popcorn; her mouth was shaped like an 'o'. "Max! He just bit his thumb at you!"

"Oh hell no." Max said before she jumped Ryuzaki.

* * *

"Would you guys stop looking at me like that? We were going to get kicked out anyways." Max sighed as she leaned againist a metal pole closing her eyes for a moment. "And I thought you guys hated the bus."

"Are you really that stupid?!" Matt asked her.

Max shrugged.

Mello grabbed Max by her shoulders, shaking her wildly. "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!"

Matt nodded furiously. "YOU TELL HER, MELS!"

"This was going to be my only oppurtunity to take pictures of Near in a mime costume and possibly use it as blackmail in the future!"

_THUMP._

Matt fell on the floor as his fingers started to twitch while Wolfy face-palmed.

Now this was a total blonde moment. (No offense to any of my blonde readers!)

"You guys aren't getting the point of this!" Light shouted which caused all of them to stare at him. Light's cheeks began to turn pink as he noticed everyone staring at him, he cleared his throat before he continued. "Max and I have to go on this date with Misa! Watari can't take us because of Ryuzaki punishing him, and obviously we can't take the bus! What more options do we have?!"

Ryuzaki sucked his finger in thought. "Hm... The reservations that Matt made was in the Otoshimono resturant, correct?"

"Right." Light nodded.

"And the Otoshimono resturant is only three hours away from here if we go there by foot... Matt, what time did you plan the reservations for?" Ryuzaki turned to Matt who was now standing between Max and Mello.

"8:45 PM."

"And it's 6:49 PM right now. There's a 5 percent chance of us arriving in time." Ryuzaki said as Max sweatdropped.

"5 percent?" Max repeated with a hint of doubt in her voice. "Are you sure about that Ryuzaki? It will take three hours for us to arrive there on foot – wait, hold on for a minute! I still haven't agreed to this whole thing!"

"Misa said so!" Said Matt as he stomped his foot onto the ground.

"I don't care what she says!" Shouted back Max.

"You're just jealous because she's prettier than you!"

That's when Max's bangs started to shadow over her eyes as Blake patted Matt's shoulder. "Nice knowing you, kid." And with that everyone took one large step away from Matt as Max started to approach him.

Wolfy took out a tiny violin. "I shall now play the world's most smallest violin." And with that Wolfy started to play a song related to those horror movies when someone is approaching a closet and then BAM! Pop goes the weasel - in this case pop goes the Matt.

Matt gulped. "Shit..."

* * *

Misa glanced over at her window as she was gossiping into her cell phone with one of her friends while painting her fingrnails.

"Misa is so excited for her date today with Light-kun and Max-kun!"

_"Max-kun? I never heard anyone by the name Max, is it someone that you met at the park during cheerleading practices?"_

"He's one of Light-kun's friends. Max-kun has two older brothers named Black and Neat."

_"Black and Nate? Are you sure that they're not Blake and Nathan? Blake and Nathan Blackwood?" _

"Yes! If Misa was dating Light-kun then she would definatly date Max-kun! He's just so cute I remembered the first time I met him, it was so romantic!" Swooned Misa, curling her hair with her fingers.

_"You must introduce me to him! He sounds pretty charming from what you're telling me." _

"Tasha-chan, Max-kun and Light-kun will fight for Misa's heart tonight!" Misa squealed into the phone as her friend did as well.

_"Gtg, girl. Phone me later when you come back from your date. Remember no naughty behavior tonight, if so, tell him to wear a condom!"_

Misa giggled. "Alright." Then the line went dead.

"Tonight will be the best night ever in my life!" She squealed happily.

* * *

"Throne! Where the fuck are we going?! And keep your eyes on the road, damnit!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRACKING DOWN BLAKE'S LOCATION!"

Nathan sighed. "And this is why you should get the chick her own cell phone."

"SO NASTY BOYS COULD TEXT HER LOVEY-DOVEY THINGS AT NIGHT? NO THANK YOU."

Nathan's eye twitched. "Idiot."

* * *

"Blake, allow me to take your phone for a few seconds." Near said as he held his hand towards Blake.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Blake handed Near his cell phone.

Near passed Blake's phone down to Max as she threw it into the water.

Blake blinked. "Why in the hell did you do that for?"

"I just came to the conclusion that Throne might started to wonder where the both of us left to and he's probably using your phone to track down our location and he's of course dragging Nathan along with him." Max sagged her shoulders. "And I also don't want to deal with those two."

"Hm, good job." Blake complimented.

"Not really. Mello suggested to only do that just in case Throne does do that."

Blake pinched the bridge of his noise, frowning. "You owe me a new phone."

Max sighed. "I know."

* * *

Throne started to smack his phone in frustration. "I LOST HIM! I LOST HIM!"

Nathan walked in front of Throne, scowling as he slurrped his orange juice. "You could have called him instead of trying to track him down. You could have asked him where your _darling _little sister is at.

Throne blinked a few times before he started to cry. "NOOOOO, MY POOR DARLING LITTLE SISTER COULD HAVE BEEN MOLESTED BY NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Nathan smacked his forehead.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Matt groaned in frustration as he gripped Max's shoulders. "Misa is going to kill us!"

Max hissed at Matt indicating him to remove his hands off of her - which he gladly understood and obeyed immediatly as he took his hands off of her.

"So what? I'm not scared of her, if she's going to kill any one of us it should be Light."

Light snapped his head towards Max. "What?"

"You heard me. It's obvious that you don't like the chick so why are the guys making you and I go? The only thing we're doing is making her believe that Light actually likes her and that he will do anything for her which includes fighting me for her."

Light blinked. "Wow, Ryuzaki was right. You're pretty observant."

"Wait! So this means that Light doesn't even like Misa?!" Wolfy asked, grinning. "Aw yeah~ You hear that birds? Light doesn't like Misa! Party at my house-well, Max's house bitches~"

A bird flew on top of Max's head standing next to Wolfy.

"Um, Max?" Matt said, looking at the bird that was on her head.

"Yeah?"

"There's a bird on your head." Mello said before Matt could have the chance to answer her.

"It'll go away eventually."

"I don't think it won't, kid." Wolfy pointed out as the bird started to lay down twigs on Max's head.

"The bird seems to take a liking to you and it decided to build it's bird nest on your head." Near pointed out, blinking.

"Bird's nest?! On Max's head? Oh hell nah! Bitch this is my home not yours or your stupid eggs!" Wolfy took out a sword as she and the bird started to spar.

The guys sweatdropped as they saw the bird doing dramatic weird movements.

"What the?..." Mello pointed at the bird as his eye twitched.

"We don't live a normal life, Mels, what else do you expect?"

"MWAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE! I CONTROL YOU NOW, BIRD! NOW LISTEN TO EVERY COMMAND I SAY AND FUCKING FLY!" Wolfy started to whip the bird as it started to fly.

Max sweatdropped. "Why is she even riding the bird if she could fly?"

Wolfy blinked, glancing over at the bird, laughing nervously. "Birdy, my buddy, my amigo, remember all of those good times we had together over these awesome three minutes?"

The bird blinked three times as they dropped Wolfy into a tree.

Wolfy popped out of the tree as small twigs were stuck in her hair. "Well, fuck this." Then Wolfy started to wiggle her way out and clearly not succeding at all. "Human, help me."

Max sighed as she walked away from the guys and started to climb up the tree.

"Max, what are you doing climbing that thing?! You're going to break your stupid arm or something!" Mello shouted.

"I thought I saw a cat stuck there." Max replied as she spotted Wolfy and started to stretch her arm out towards her. "Take my hand, Wolfy." She whispered.

"What will the guys say if they don't find you with a cat?"

"I don't know, just think of something, you're the one that could fly here. I'm just a human." Max whispered-shouted.

Wolfy groaned as she gripped Max's pinky. "Fine."

Max put Wolfy on her head as she stared to climb down the tree.

"And I just thought that you were seeing things." Matt commented as he saw a black cat laying on top of her head, purring.

Max grabbed the black cat - who is obviously Wolfy and held Wolfy close to her as she purred into her neck.

Light walked towards Max and grabbed Wolfy from her arms checking the area to know whether it was a female or male. "It's a female." Light stated.

_'Max, please tell me I'm dreaming. Did __**THE **__Light Yagami just checked out my ass?'_

Ryuzaki looked curiously at Wolfy, poking her paws. "It's... fluffy."

Wolfy hissed at Ryuzaki. "Get away from me, perv! Only Throne and Light can touch! The rest of you can get your filthy human hands off of me!"

Near blinked. "It appears that the cat isn't very fond of you, Ryuzaki."

"Oh, you don't say?" Mello sarcastically remarked,

Near cupped his ear, mouthing, '_what_' to Mello.

Mello scowled. "Sheep, you're taking this mime thing too far!"

Near held up his middle finger as Mello's eye started to twitch."YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN, ALBINO BOY!"

Max face-palmed. _'I just want to get over with this whole thing.'_

Wolfy blinked as she tilted her head. _'What happened to my sword?'_

* * *

**UNTIL MAY MY PRETTIES! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO BUY ME A BIRTHDAY PRESENT. ;D MAY 5TH! YOU ALL HEARD! ANYWAYS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Oh and I almost forgot! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, ANY CHARACTER THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO ME! **

**FAREWELLZ! :D**


	8. Near's iPhone

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that I said that I wouldn't upload until the beginning of May but I could just take it anymore! I needed to upload this chapter. I really love this chapter and I hope that you guys really love this chapter too! I am so excited about writing chapter nine already, omfg. I have never made it this far with one of my stories _ever. _This story is so important to me, I swear. I hope you guys really love this story too! **

**No one reviewed on the last chapter... ;~;**

**I'm still going to beg for reviews even though I really hate begging but I really want to know what you guys actually think of my story, if you're kind of shy or nervous you could always PM me. I will always reply to you in the most weirdest ways, so serious.**

**But lately my Internet has been acting a bit mean to me, so yeah... Not like if you guys cared about that or anything.**

**I don't know own Death Note. If I did then L would have lived and I would have included a kick-ass female character into the whole series and manga. Any character that you do not recognize belongs to me! THEY ARE MY OC'S SO NOT STEALY!**

* * *

"This is terrible, demon number two! How am I supposed to find demon number one and my precious little sister?!" Throne dramatically put a hand on his forehead in distress as Nathan rolled his eyes at him.

"You are the world's most stupidest person I have ever met." Nathan spatted, snatching his aviators from Throne harshly.

Throne shrink to the ground beginning to sob. "My precious little sister is out there in the cold and the worst thing is that it got dark already! Noooo, don't let the monsters get her! GIVE HER BACK, GIVE HER BACK."

Nathan sighed, taking out his cell phone from his pocket dialing Mello.

"Hello? It's Nathan, would pass me the phone over to Blake? Throne is crying over here and it's getting on my nerves, now would you pass the phone over to Blake?! CALM MY TITS?! I DON'T HAVE TITS, YOU ASSHOLE! NOW PASS THE PHONE OVER TO BLAKE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS! YOU GUYS ARE WHERE NOW?! WHAT IN THE FLYI-"

Throne snatched the phone out of Nathan's hands. "Perverted blonde, I demand you to tell me where your evil friends stashed my pure little sister!"

Mello smirked on the other end of the line as he glanced over at Matt and Max who were fighting over Wolfy in her cat form. "No can do, Throne. You see Max's a little busy right now – oops there goes the shirt! HEY MATT WOULD YOU KEEP IT QUIET BACK THERE?!"

A look of horror was written across Throne's face. "Y-YOU PERVERTS! I WILL TRACK DOWN YOUR LOCATION AND I WILL PERSONALLY RID THE TWO OF YOU!"

"I would like to see you try. But I will let you in with this, stmononitoh 485 MP. Catch you later, ha." That's when the line went dead and Throne started to scream like a little girl.

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS GETTING VIOLATED! QUICK NATHAN, CALL THE NERD FRIEND OF YOURS AND TELL HIM TO MEET US BACK AT THE HOUSE. WE NEED FOR HIM TO FIGURE OUT THAT CODE THE PERVERTED BLONDE GAVE US!"

Nathan scowled. "I would if you would hand me back my phone, you idiot!"

"Wha?" Throne blinked. "Oh, right." He handed back Nathan's phone.

Nathan huffed. "Thank you." He started to scan through his contact list when he finally found his contact file as he hit the call button. "Yallo? Hey, dude, would you mind coming over my house? Yes, right now. Awesome."

Nathan hanged up as he glanced over at Throne who was awaiting for Nathan to tell him what his friend said. "He said that he will be there in twenty minutes. Get on the damn motorcycle and let's head home."

* * *

Max walked over to Mello as she saw him throw his phone somewhere. "What happened?"

Mello smirked at Max as he glanced over at Matt for a moment and back at her. "Nothing important."

Max eyed Mello suspiciously. "You're not part of the mafia, right?"

Mello shook his head furiously.

"Why would I be part of the mafia?! That's so illegal! Besides I can't disappoint Ryuzaki like that, I need beat Near!"

"Beat Near in what? And how come you don't want to disappoint Ryuzaki? It's not like he's your father or anything like that."

Mello scowled. "Look, it's none of your business so don't try to butt in!"

Max put her hands up defensively. "Sorry, man, just curious that's all."

"Whatever, gender-confused red-headed bitch." Mello said as he waved her off. "Oh and by the way, your brother called and I told him that you and Matt were having hot nasty sex with each other."

Matt overheard and glanced over at Mello and then at Max – who was rolling up her sleeves, cracking her knuckles.

"You're so dead." Matt remarked, grinning.

"NOT IF I USE MY MILITARY FLYING UNICORNS TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THIS CHICK!"

Max and Matt gave Mello a weird look. "What?"

Mello shrugged his shoulders. "It sounded right to say at the moment – and hey aren't we on Misa's block right now?" Mello glanced over at Light and Ryuzaki trying to avoid Max's killer gaze on him.

"We are?" Matt perked up, glancing around.

"Why me?" Max said as she hit her forehead.

Mello started to rub his hands together as he deviously glanced over at Near who was twirling his hair, minding his own business. "Excellent, excellent." Mello similar said like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons.

Light and Blake sweatdropped as they noticed Mello's weird behavior.

Blake pointed at Mello, questionably. "Is he always like this?"

"Sometimes." Light answered still keeping his gaze on Mello.

Max glanced over at Matt. "We are going to whoop his ass after the date, right?"

Matt glanced back at Max, nodding. "Ooh yeah."

"And we're going to beat the crap out of Misa so Light will finally be mine!" Wolfy chirped in.

* * *

"Vince! My man, how's it going? I haven't seen you since, well, you got held back in the 6th grade." Nathan greeted to Vince as he walked inside their house.

"Cut to the chase, Nathan. I knew that something was getting on your nerves when you phone me, now spill it."

Nathan frowned. "My idiot brother wants to find where my sister and brother are, you remember Blake, right?"

"Of course, but you never told me that you had a sister."

"Well, that was because she used to be with my au-"

"Vince! Last time I saw you were up to my waist now you're almost as tall as me."

Vince blinked. "That's what happens when you don't see people for almost five years. Now, Nathan, tell me about your sister. First of all is she smoking hot?"

Throne hugged Vince. "I APPROVE! YOU WILL DATE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER. I APPROVE!"

"So... she is hot?" Vince asked, blinking, still in Throne's tight embrace.

* * *

"Max-kun!" A look of horror spread across Max's face as she recognized the voice.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT! I REPEAT RETREAT!" Max shouted-whispered. She tried to run past Mello and Matt but of course they held her back as Misa embraced Max from behind.

"Max-kun looks so cute when he's shy!" Misa said as she pecked Max on the cheek.

Max's cheeks turned pink as she failed her arms around in Misa's embrace."I HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY!" Max shouted, attempting to escape from Misa's grasp.

_'Damn, this chick has some strength. I'll give her that.'_

Mello started to snicker while Matt's hair started to shadow his eyes.

'Max is so lucky to be kissed by Misa. I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm jealous of Max.' Matt thought to himself as he saw the disgusted look on Max's face. 'WHY HER AND NOT MOI?!'

"Aha! So here's my sword! PERFECT! TIME TO SLICE SOME MISA-MISA!" Wolfy grinned as she swung her sword across Misa's neck. "WHY ISN'T SHE DYING?! THIS IS LIKE THE 3RD OR 2ND TIME SHE WON'T DIE! WHAT IS THIS. WHY CAN'T SHE DIE LIKE THE OTHERS?!"

_'My chibi wolf pet slash sidekick is a... Ninja in disguise! Sweeeeeet.'_

Miss released Max and ran towards Light, doing the same thing she did with Max.

"Light-kun~ Did Light-kun got Mr. Watari to drive Light-kun and Misa to their date with Max-kun?" Misa asked Light with pleading eyes.

"No." Wolfy dead-panned. "AND GET YOUR DIRTY HUMAN HANDS OFF MY LIGHT!" She hissed at Misa – who obviously can't hear her.

"Um, no. Watari isn't able to drive us tonight under certain circumstances." Light explained to Misa as he quickly glanced at Ryuzaki, glaring at him.

"Oh, then Misa, Light-kun, and Max-kun will take a taxi together!" Misa suggested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Wolfy complained, failing her arms around in the air. "I WILL DESTROY YOU, MISA-MISA!"

"I believe that it hasn't dawned on us that we could have taken a taxi." Near said, blinking.

"I can't help but feel the need to be ashamed of myself." Ryuzaki added, blinking as well.

Matt stuck his tongue out on them. "Nerds."

"Any proof of you labeling us as what you would say, nerds, Matt?"

Ryuzaki asked as he turned towards Matt.

Matt sweatdropped. "Um, no, sir?"

"I see."

Near took out his iPhone from his pajama pants as Mello looked at Near and compared his cell phone to Near's cell phone; Near had absolutely better taste in cell phones.

"Well played, Sheep. Well played."

Near glanced at Mello, hearing what he said. "I do not understand what you're trying to imply, Mello."

"OH SHUT UP, AND STOP PLAYING DUM-"

"Um, guys?" Blake interrupted.

"WHAT?" Mello shouted as his eye started to twitch.

"Light, Max, and Misa are gone." Blake responded.

"Who cares about them?! I GOT TO GET A NEW CELL PHONE THAT'S BETTER THAN NEAR!"

"And I need to get my video games back from Watari and Roger. It's been so torturing without them!"

"Shut the fuck up, Matt! I don't care about your video games! THIS IS ABOUT ME GETTING A NEW PHONE THAT IS OBVIOUSLY BETTER THAN NEAR'S!"

Near blinked before he handed his phone to Mello. "You could have my cell phone. I don't have any use for it."

Mello's eye twitched, pushing the phone away from him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BASK IN YOUR GLORY BY TEASING ME OF HOW BETTER YOUR PHONE IS THAN MY PHONE?!"

"I never said or implied such a thing, Mello." Near simply replied, blinking.

"Yeah, Mello, calm your tits." Matt replied as he started to snicker.

Mello scowled. "WHO ARE YOU TELLING CALM YOUR TITS?! I DON'T HAVE TITS! THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS TITS IS MISA BECAUSE MAX DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TITS!"

"Can you both just shut up for a minute and help us get a cab?! And stop talking about my sister not having huge breast!" Blake angrily demanded.

"I'LL GLADLY GET YOU A CAB – A CAB TO RUN YOU OVER TWO HUNDREAD TIMES – THIS IS INCLUDES YOU TOO, YOU BIGHEADED TWIT ALBINO!" Guess who said that.

* * *

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked us, winking at Light. Which went unnoticed by Misa.

I raised my hand. "I'll have Chirashi Sushi."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down my order and glanced over at Light, fluttering her eyes at him. "What about you? Any drinks? You could have anything you want."

Can someone call the police because we have a big flirt here! And not to mention that we're all probably doomed since Wolfy is going to probably attempt to kill the chick, so, yeah...

What shocked me the most-and probably almost everyone who was sitting near us-was that Misa stood up from her seat and bitch-slapped the waitress. She also tackled her to the ground. "Light-kun belongs to Misa!"

Light was attempting to get Misa off of the waitress while I just sat there dumb-founded on what I just witnessed.

Lesson number one on being on a date with Misa while she thinks that you're a guy: Never reveal that you're a girl—otherwise she will start bitch-slapping you like there's no tomorrow and will accuse you of being with Light. In other words Misa is pretty much the possessive one in the relationship between Light and her. True story.

But, there's only one thing I could do now and that is to... EAT CHICKEN WINGS AND FIST PIMP IN THE AIR AND HOPEFULLY MISA WON'T FIND OUT THAT I'M A CHICK SO I COULD LIVE A LONGER LIFE.

Wolfy pulled my hair. "And what do you think you're doing planning to eat chicken wings? And without me!"

I sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hm, so, the kidnapper left you in on a clue, right?" Vince asked.

_'Kidnapper, my ass. I'm just letting Throne do all the talking.'_ Nathan thought to himself, sighing. _'Damn his obsession with always taking care of Max. Why can't the idiot understand that Max is old enough to take care of herself and Blake isn't really bad as me. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, I AM THE BAD CHILD HERE, DAMNIT, NOT HIM!'_ Nathan turned his head away, fuming. _'It's also not fair that she's going on a date with the school's hottie, Misa-Misa.'_

Throne nodded. "Yes, he did. He said, stmononitoh 485 MP."

Vince blinked before he pointed at Throne. "Go make me some coffee."

_THUMP_

"LOOK BUDDY. WE ONLY BROUGHT YOU HERE TO RETRIEVE MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER, AND YET YOU'RE HERE COMMANDING ME TO MAKE YOU COFFEE?" Throne yelled at Vince as his hair flew back.

Vince scowled. "How do you expect for me to find your sister if I don't have any caffeine in my system to help me think?!"

Throne blinked before he dashed inside the kitchen.

Vince groaned. "He's gotten annoying now." He started to rub his temples.

"Try living with him." Nathan scoffed.

Vince blew his bangs out of his eyes. "I'd rather not."

* * *

"Where shall I take you, Gentlemen?" The cab driver asked us.

"Otoshimono Restaurant." Matt replied, grinning.

The cab driver chuckled.

WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE CHUCKLING YOU OLD GEESER! WE NEED TO GET TO THAT DAMN RESTURANT AND MONITOR THEIR DATE BECAUSE RYUZAKI SAID SO! NOW STOMP ON IT, YOU OLD HAG!

"I will need for you boys to be more specific, address?"

Matt blinked. "..."

A vein popped out of my forehead in irritation. "You mean that you don't even remember the damn address?!"

"Hey! I just thought that we only needed the name of the restaurant since a certain someone got us all ban from ever riding the public bus _ever_ again!"Matt defended.

"Instead of you two barking at each other heads why don't you put your heads together-since you both are complete geniuses, and use it for a damn good cost, idiots!" Blake glared at the younger teens.

Ryuzaki and Near nodded.

"Oh come on! Why can't Near use his cell phone to look for the address?!" Matt pointed at Near.

"My phone doesn't have Internet connection." Near responded, blinking.

"NOW I CAN NEVER SEE MISA IN HER CUTE MINI DRESS! NOOOO." Matt mourned.

I slapped the back of Matt's head.

"Ow!" Matt whined.

* * *

I blinked as I saw three police officers walking out of the restaurant with the waitress in handcuffs. Okay, Misa took this whole thing _too _far. First of all what was the police reasons for arresting the lady?

Misa sat down, sighing as she damped the blood away from the corner of her jaw. "Misa is so sorry about that. She was just very for angry about that Skank trying to steal Light-kun away from Misa."

I started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of my head. "It's fine, really, don't worry about it."

A male waiter walked up to our table and gave us our food. He bowed and nervously walked away from our table.

Light and I glanced at each other confusingly and shrugged.

"So, Max-kun," Started Misa as she gripped my hands. "Does Max-kun remember when he first met Misa? Misa does, and it was so romantic?" Swooned Misa.

I scowled which went unnoticed by Misa. _'What's so romantic about me yelling at her for mistaking me as a guy?!'_

"I actually do remember, but enough talking about me, Misa. Let's talk about you and Light." I said, attempting to give Misa a breath-taking smile.

Misa blushed. "O-o-okay."

I heard Wolfy gagging. "Did you actually had to do that, kid? You're making me want to throw up."

Light shifted in his seat feeling a bit awkward.

"How did you and Light met?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was so romantic!" Here we go with the '_it was so romantic' _crap. "It was actually love at first sight."

I put my chin on my hands. "Oh really? Please do tell." I said, not seeming interested, _at all_.

"Yes, Misa, please do tell before I cut off your fingers." Wolfy said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"It was back in Japan when Misa was walking around the park with her friends and that's when she bumped into Light-kun," Yawn. This is already getting boring not to mention that it's like one of those cheesy romance movies.

"-and so Light-kun and Misa began dating."

"Sounds nice." I responded.

"Max-kun isn't jealous of Misa and Light-kun's relationship?"

"Of course not. That's just stupid."

There was a long awkward silence until Misa decided to brake it.

"If Misa wasn't dating Light-kun, she would totally date Max-kun, then Max-kun and Misa will get married and have many children!"

I spluttered out the water that I was drinking, coughing violently. "I-I-I'm sorry but," I coughed again, hitting my chest. "What did you just said?"

Light tapped my shoulder and pointed at Misa who was soaking wet, I blinked.

"Oh, um, sorry?" I apologized – not really, she had it coming anyways.

Wolfy started to laugh hysterically. "OH MY GOD. GOOD ONE, MAX. THIS IS GOING ON THE CHRISTMAS CARD!" Wolfy immediately took out Blake's camera and started to take pictures.

"Why doesn't Max-kun try to help Misa the water off of her?!" Misa shouted. Wow, looks like someone is on their period.

"Water dries, Misa. One cannot simply take water off unless you're someone who has the ability to control water."

"What is Max-kun trying to say?!" Misa asked looking at her wet dress.

"What exactly do you think I'm trying to say?"

"Max, Misa, please calm down. You both are starting to cause a scene." Light said getting up from his seat.

"SHUT UP, LIGHT-KUN!" Misa shouted.

"YEAH, LISTEN TO HER FOR ONCE." I shouted back.

"NO ONE SHOUTS AT MY LIGHT," Wolfy got out her water guns and pointed it at Misa. "PREPARE TO HAVE THE WORST DATE OF YOUR LIFE, MISA-MISA!" That's when Wolfy squirted water at Misa. The shocking thing for Wolfy was that it actually worked.

Misa gasped and started to scream. "THIS IS THE WORST HUMILATING DATE EVER! LIGHT-KUN, BEAT UP MAX-KUN. LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MISA!"

I started to fail my arms around in the air. "I DIDN'T EVEN DO NOTHING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Wolfy started to grin like a maniac. "IT WORKED! ERUEKA!" Wolfy started to do the toot, "I wonder if my guns work on her now. Mwahahahaha."

"Misa, please calm down! You too, Max! You both should act like mature young woman, not like little gi-" Light stopped mid sentence as he noticed his mistake.

My eyes widen in horror. Damn you, Light. If Misa kills me right now I will haunt you for the rest of your life until you die and if there's an afterlife then I will also haunt there if it's possible!

Oh, but now that wasn't enough for one night was it? Because something even more scarier happened...

The doors flew opened as Throne spotted me and started to sob. "OH, MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER! WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Wolfy squealed in delight waving her Team Throne flags like a mad woman. "THRONE, BABY! AT LAST YOU HAVE CAME FOR ME!"

Then Vince appeared, when will this horror end? "WHERE IS SHE? I NEED TO START DATING HER IMMEDIATLY!"

"THERE SHE IS!" I saw that Throne was pointing at me.

"HEY, MAXXY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO SEE NATHAN'S HOT SISTER."

_'Did he just said, hot sister?' _I thought to myself as my eye started to twitch.

Wolfy stopped cheering as her eyes started to twitch. "This is just so disgusting... I didn't knew that Vince was into you."

Throne smacked the back of Vince's head and pointed at me. "That's my little sister!" He pushed Vince towards me. "NOW EMBRACE EACH OTHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND MAKE ME SOME NEPHEWS AND NEICES!"

That's when Mello, Matt, Blake, and Ryuzaki appeared. Oh, and Near too. He was actually wearing his mime disguise.

"WE'RE FINALLY HER- M-M-MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOCIALIZING WITH THE ENEMY?!" Mello shouted.

Vince and I looked at one another and quickly got away from each other with a disgusted look plastered on both of our faces.

I pointed at Throne. "Blame him. I don't know how this douche," I pointed at Vince, "knows Throne."

Vince scowled. "And I don't know how you know Throne and Nathan!"

Mello marched towards Vince and slapped the back of his head. "And what are you doing here?! And just so you know the idiot Throne and Mr. Prissy Pants Nathan are her brothers, and the Snob over there Blake is also her brother, dumbass! If it's red-haired gender confused bitch to me then it's also red-haired gender confused bitch to you."

I nodded furiously. "You tell him, male bitch!"

"W-wait, so you're their little sister? So that means..." Vince turned white as snow. "OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST CALLED YOU A HOT SEXY ASS BITCH. OH GOD WHY?! WHY ME?! NATHAN!"

Nathan glanced over at Vince. "What?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT MAX WAS YOUR SISTER?! AND YOU JUST LET ME CALL HER A HOT SEXY ASS BITCH ON THE WAY HERE!"

Nathan shrugged. "I didn't knew that you had a crush on her, you could have just told me."

"A CRUSH ON HER?" A look of horror spread across his face. "HOW COULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?!" He pointed at me while I scowled.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME ANYWAYS?!"

"Why bicker when you both should be embracing each other. He shall be the one to marry you, my darling little sister!"

_THUMP_

I sat up from the floor and looked up at Throne. "There's no way I'm ever going to like that douche bag! And the only person I have ever liked in my entire life was a cartoon! Damnit, Throne, why don't you just shut up for once and just let me beat the pulp out of this guy!"

"WE AGREE!" Matt, Mello, Nathan, and Blake shouted.

"Nathan!" Vince shouted.

Nathan shrugged. "What? Can you blame me? I actually want to see Throne just shut up for once." Blake nodded.

"LET'S GO PRETTY BOY!" I shouted when I grabbed a glass plate and was ready to throw it at Vince.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone turned around and stared at Misa – wow, I guess we were causing a scene. She glanced over at Light. "Light-kun, everyone keeps on calling Max a 'she' and you just called Max a 'women'. Now tell Misa the truth is it Max-kun or Max-chan?"

Everyone stared at Light awaiting for his answer. He quickly glanced over at Mello and Matt who quickly looked away and then at Nathan and Blake who started to whistle pretending that they didn't knew anything at all.

Light sighed. "Fine." Oh no, I'm going to die. I swear, I am going to die from the hands of an air-headed blonde chick that talks in third person.

"Max is actually homosexual." Vince said, smirking.

"EH?!" Everyone said with a shock look on their faces.

I started to fail my arms around in the air. "I'm not lesbian! I like guys, not chicks! But damnit, Misa for the sake of saving my life, I do not like Light in the way you do or he doesn't like me! The only reason I came on this stupid date was because of that male bitch over there and his little sidekick," I pointed at Matt and Mello. Matt waved nervously at Misa, "and also because these two," I pointed at Nathan and Throne, "were fighting back at home, so my brother Blake," I pointed at Blake, "and I went to Ryuzaki's house and I ended up having to come here."

"So... Max-kun is actually Max-chan?" Misa asked as I nodded following with an awkward silence.

…

…

…

"YOU SKANK!" Misa shouted as she grabbed a knife and started to run towards me.

"I had that coming..." I said, sighing, "BUT DAMNIT, WOMAN, CALM YOUR TITS! GUYS HELP ME, I'M GOING TO DIE!" I started running.

The guys all smirked at me.

"No way..." I said in disbelief. "You guys are evil, damnit! THRONE AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP YOUR DARLING LITTLE SISTER?!"

"Throne is in the bathroom." Blake responded.

_'And I don't see Wolfy anywhere so that means she...'_

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**I might upload another chapter during the weekend, I'm not sure because my exams are coming up and I'm studying hardcore. If I don't upload a chapter then you guys know that I'm not going to update until May, probably. But since I am excited about writing up chapter 9 I will probably upload it on the weekend. ANYWAYS. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. I WILL FAN-GIRL OVER THEM~**


	9. NOT AGAIN THRONE!

**I HAVE UPDATED EARLY, AND YES I WILL STILL MIGHT UPDATE DURING THE WEEKEND! WOOT~ **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I know I did. :D**

**In other news, my parents got my tablet early for my birthday. :3**

**ANYWAYS. **

**-SPOILER ALERT.-**

**I will really enjoy writing the next chapter because, well, many new characters are going to be brought into the story, mwahaha. :3 **

**Oh and Misa will probably be featured in the next chapter as well.**

**-SPOILER ALERT OVER.-**

**I will like to thank The Bakura Muffin's Company, AnimePhoenix99 for reviewing. ^.^**

**And their award is that they get a shoutout! SO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES AND LOVE THEM FOREVER! **

**I will also like to thank LastNeko for giving me this awesome idea. She also gets a shoutout, so yeah. :3**

**I do not own Death Note any characters that you do not recognize belongs to me - and if you don't recognize Beyond, then... well, he doesn't belong to me either. Yeah.**

**I would like some awesome reviews so I could fan-girl over them. Yep. :3**

* * *

Mello groggily sat on his chair, rubbing his eyes, yawning. "I'm so tired... Ryuzaki, why did you had to make us wake up early? And why in the flying fuck is Light sleeping on the floor holding a stuff bear?"

Near looked up from his puzzle game and replied monotonously, "He's coming."

Mello opened the refrigerator and got out a box of chocolate milk, slurping it right away. He raised his eyebrow at Near in confusion.

"What are you talking about, you big headed twit?"

Matt appeared on top of the stairs, yawning. "Noooo, baby, don't leave me~" He took one step and immediately went rolling down the stairs and hit the marble floor.

Matt, seeming unfazed by the fact that he landed on the hard marble floor, stood up from the floor and yawned again while Light stirred in his sleep murmuring something along the lines about him being the supreme overlord.

Matt scowled and kicked Light in the gut. "What are you talking about, Mr. Supreme Overlord?! I am the God of Video Games, damnit. Bow down to me!"

Light shot his eyes open immediately and grabbed Matt by his ankle and pulled him forward which lead to Matt falling on his ass.

"Ow, my butt hurts." Matt whined, rubbing his backside.

Roger walked inside the kitchen clearing his throat. "Boys! Boys!" The guys weren't listening to Roger. Roger took a deep breath before he yelled, "HEY YOU ROTTED BRATS. LISTEN TO ME IF YOU WANT RYUZAKI TO TELL YOU WHY YOU'RE ALL HERE!"

Everyone looked at Roger in silence, blinking.

Mello pointed at Near accusingly. "It was his fault."

Roger face-palmed.

Ryuzaki walked inside the kitchen, nipping on a chocolate chip cookie. "I am certain that all of you are wondering why you're all here right now – especially Light." Ryuzaki put down his cookie.

SHIT JUST GOT REAL, PEOPLE.

The Whammy boys all gasped on Ryuzaki's action. Talk about dramatic.

_'RYUZAKI NEVER REJECTS A DELICIOUS COOKIE UNLESS THERE WAS SOMETHING REALLY CRUCIAL.' _The thought that was going through everyone's head, including Light's.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted when Mello and Matt tackled him to the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, RYUZAKI! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON US!" Mello shouted tugging Ryuzaki's shirt.

"BREATHE, RYUZAKI, BREATHE!" Matt shouted grabbing unto Ryuzaki's hair.

That's when Ryuzaki's ninja instincts kicked in which sent Mello and Matt flying through the wall.

Light and Near glanced at each other and held up a sign that read, 10.

* * *

The Blackwood siblings were on their way to school when Blake glanced up at the sky noticing its gloomy appearance.

"Hm, it looks like its going to rain today." Blake got out his umbrella and held it up. "I'm so glad I brought this today."

Nathan and Max glanced over at each other with an annoyed look on their faces.

"You're so obsessed with that damn umbrella." Nathan pointed at the umbrella that Blake was holding.

Blake gasped. "Don't you dare talk about Lucy like that."

Wolfy sweatdropped. "He even named the umbrella?" Wolfy got out her mini purple umbrella that had Throne and Light's faces on them. "Try to beat my umbrella, Blake. It has Light and Throne's faces on them, ha!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care what you do with that umbrella," He smirked, "might as well have sex with it too."

Blake covered his ears. "I HEAR NOTHING!"

Max scowled. "You're starting to act like Throne, Blake."

Blake let go of _Lucy_ and threw it across the street. "It's just an umbrella. It doesn't really mean nothing to me, pst."

Max and Nathan glanced at each other, blinking.

"Whatever," Nathan said as he started to walk away,"I'm going to catch the bus since I'm not the ones that have been banned from riding them ever again, so have fun you two."

Blake grabbed Nathan by the collar of his sweater almost choking him. "Oh no, you don't. This is the reason why we woke up early since we're going to walk all the way there. What makes you think that I left that note for Throne saying that you had cheer leading practice early?" Nathan opened his mouth to protest but Blake continued. "The guy will kill me if he finds out that I was banned from the public bus, especially if Max got banned as well."

Nathan opened his school bag and showed it to Blake. "This is how much fucks I give."

"He has his binder and pencils inside there..." Wolfy said, blinking.

Blake blinked. "It's supposed to be empty, Nathan. That's how the expression goes."

"What expression?!" Wolfy asked with a confused look on her face.

Nathan scowled. "Do you think that I give a fuck about that?!"

Blake, Max, and Wolfy nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys haven't you noticed something weird about Ryuzaki? I saw him this morning during second period and he looked... well, not very Ryuzaki." I asked my brothers as I sat down on the lunch table with them.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know."

Blake rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Now that I think of it. I did noticed something odd in Ryuzaki today during Geometry."

"Well, well, well, why isn't it Max Blackwood. You're the reason why Misa wasn't at practice today! All because of you being jealous that she's dating Light Yagami so you decided to slam her into the bathroom door in the Otoshimono restaurant."

My eye twitched as I saw the tall jock standing in front of me. "She's lying. I didn't harmed her in any way – it actually should be the other way around, I mean seriously, if you're only here to trash talk me at least do it right and get your facts straight. Misa chased me around with a damn knife in her hand, what else did that air-head lied to you about?"

Wolfy started to fiddle with her arrows. "Alright, where can I find this bitch? No one steals Light Yagami from me, damnit!"

The tall jock scowled as he rolled up his sleeves. "No one calls Misa-Misa an air-head!"

Nathan stood up from his seat and walked in front of me as the tall jock. "Listen up, jackass- EEEPP." Nathan shrieked as the tall jock stared down at him.

"You're all on your own, kid! Let's move Blake!" Nathan shouted, running away with Blake. Damn those wusses.

The tall jock smirked cracking his knuckles while I did my best, '_come at me, bro' _face. Even in this kind of situation I still have the strength to joke around like this. I should get a fucking award for this.

Wolfy aimed her arrows at the tall jock. "OH HELL NAH. NO ONE DARES TRY TO HIT MY HUMAN BITCH!"

"Stupid jock!" Ryuzaki appeared, kicking the jock the place where he shouldn't be kicked.

Wolfy blinked. "What?"

"Ryuzaki? Is that you?" I asked walked towards Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki turned around and the first thing I noticed was that his eyes were red...

…

…

…

"YOU WEAR CONTACTS?!" I asked which led to Ryuzaki to face-palm. Wow, this was a first.

Hearts appeared in Wolfy's eyes. "Can someone called the police? 'Cause Ryuzaki is looking smoking!"

* * *

_Earlier This Morning..._

Watari handed Mello his icepack and then handed Matt his as well.

"O-ow, it's cold." Matt whined.

"It's supposed to be cold, dumbass."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Like I was trying to say earlier before you two interrupted me – and no I'm not going to die, for your information Watari has received word that Beyond will be arriving from England."

"HOLY FLYING FUCK!"

_CLASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH._

Watari took a deep breath before he retreated upstairs to get the broom.

* * *

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES, DAMNIT!" Nathan shouted as he and Blake ran past the guys leaving them to stare after the two brothers confusingly.

"It appears that they were about to piss their pants." Near pointed out.

"But what for?" Light asked, blinking.

There was a few seconds of silence before the guys shrugged and walked inside the lunch room and saw Max talking to a familiar person.

"G-GAAAAHH! MAX IS TALKING TO HIM, NOOOOOOO." Matt shouted as he pointed towards where Max was talking to Beyond.

Mello slapped Matt on the head. "If you have a problem with it then why don't you try to get him away from her?!"

"Ew, no. Would why I waste all of my energy getting Max away from Beyond?" Matt said, crossing his arms, he glanced over at Mello from the corner of his eye, "Why don't you do it?"

"B-w-well, isn't she your friend?!"

Light sighed in annoyance. "Why don't all of us go there together and let Ryuzaki explain, alright?"

Mello and Matt blinked and nodded.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Matt shouted.

Max turned around. "Huh? Oh, hey guys, whoa – WAIT, SO, THAT'S RYUZAKI THEN WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" She pointed at Beyond.

Beyond blinked. "I am Beyond Birthday, pleasure to meet you, you must be Max Blackwood and the other two that just ran way must be Nathan and Blake." He extended his hand towards Max.

Max glanced over at the guys. "So, you guys have been talking about me, haven't you?" She turned to look back at Beyond. "I'm sorry but I don't shake hands, it's too formal for me."

"Very understandable." Beyond replied as his arm returned to his side. He glanced over to the guys, scowling as his eyes flashed in anger."If you guys haven't left me behind this morning then this wouldn't have happened."

Mello and Matt shrieked. "SCARY! RYUZAKI SAVE US! HE'S TURNING INTO MEDUSA!" The both of them ran behind Ryuzaki.

A vein popped out of Beyond's forehead. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BRATS THAT I'M NOT MEDUSA!"

Matt pointed at Beyond's eyes. "Your eyes prove it!"

"WHY YOU-"

Light cleared his throat, glancing over at Beyond. "So, Beyond, you're transferring to this school?"

"Oh hell no." Beyond bluntly answered. "Why would I want to enroll in the same school as Ryuzaki and these two brats here? Oh and one more thing," He glared at Light, "I don't like you."

"OH HELL NO. NO ONE SIMPLY DOES NOT SAY THAT THEY DISLIKE MY LIGHT! ESPECIALLY YOU MEDUSA!" Wolfy shouted.

"Are you and Ryuzaki siblings?" Max asked, confusingly.

"NO." Ryuzaki and Beyond answered in the same time.

"Arch enemies?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You could say that." Beyond answered, grinning.

Wolfy shrieked. "HE LOOKS SCARY WHEN HE DOES THAT. SAVE ME, LIGHT!" Wolfy flew behind Light.

* * *

"Throne Blackwood?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, officer." Throne answered.

"You're under arrest for driving over the speed limit and resistance to pull over when asked to." The police officer responded.

"WHA?" Throne said as he was cuffed and immediately taken away.

Throne held onto to the frame of the front door. "NOOO, YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! MY POOR INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER WILL BE HEARTBROKEN WITHOUT ME! NOOOOOOO."

"The law is the law, sir."

"I'M BEING FRAMED, I SWEAR! I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THAT HAPPENING!"

* * *

Wolfy shot her head up and sensed something. "My Throne monitor is tingling."

"You're just saying that so I could pretend to be sick and then I'll get sent home." Max responded, crossing her arms, "I asked you this morning if you wanted to stay home or not, so you shouldn't be complaining."

Wolfy huffed. "I'm being serious, kid!"

"Riiggghhttt, and I like Matt, you're funny Wolfy."

Wolfy smirked, looking behind Max."I'm not saying anything."

"Wha-" Max turned around and saw Matt standing there with a weird look on his face.

Matt grabbed Max by her shoulders and said, "Well, um, that's kind of weird... but just so you know, I don't feel the same way. It's not you, it's me, but mostly it's you." Matt grinned before he continued. "Talking to your imaginary friend, again?"

Max's eye twitched. "I don't even lik-fuck this shit, damnit. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THE CHIBI WOLF CHICK THAT'S FLOATING IN MIDAIR?!"

Matt ruffled Max's hair. "You and your crazy imagination. No hard feelings right and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this, alright?"

Max face-palmed. "I'm so going to kill you."

"ARE YOU THAT MAD WOMAN?! I JUST REJECTED YOU!" Matt shouted as Max started to chase after him holding a math textbook in her hand. "I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, I SWEAR! FLOWERS, CHOCOLATES! JUST STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT THING!"

"TELL THAT TO MELLO!"

* * *

Blake was walking down the halls, biting his nails nervously. "Why did they called me to go to the office? Did I do something wrong?" Blake took deep breaths. "Relax, Blake. As long as you did nothing wrong, you can't get into trouble." That's when he gasped. "Could it be that the jock told on Nathan and I or the jock murdered Max or worse! HE KIDNAPPED HER, DAMNIT, THRONE WILL KILL- oh, um, hi?"

The teachers all gave Blake strange looks.

"Blake Blackwood?" One of the teacher's in the office asked him.

Blake nodded as the teacher handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"BLAKE!"

_'What does he want now?!' _Blake thought to himself, frowning.

"What is it, Throne? This better be important!"

"I'M IN JAIL! BAIL ME OUT!" Throne screamed into the phone.

"Goodbye." Blake said as he was about to hang up.

"WAIT, WAIT! PLEASE DON'T HANG UP!"

Blake scowled as he held the phone to his ear. "You're on your, buddy. This is the second time you got arrested for whatever stupid thing you did. Goodbye."

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Blake hanged up and left the office, satisfied with himself.

* * *

"Yeah, and then she mentioned her imaginary friend, Wolfy. What's your opinion, Medusa?" Matt looked at me.

A vein popped out of my forehead. "My name is not Medusa!" I cleared my throat. "But about Max she is kind of strange. When I first saw her I felt a strange presence surrounding her – like if something or someone was following her."

"WHAAAAA?"

I sighed. "Mello was right, you do act like an idiot."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE HAS BEEN ARRESTED AGAIN? DON'T TELL ME THAT HE GOT ARRESTED BECAUSE PEOPLE THOUGHT HE WAS A PEDOPHILE." I shouted after hearing that Throne was arrested... again.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Nathan shouted back.

The teacher shushed us. "Mr and Ms. Blackwood, would you please quiet down? You both are going to cause unwanted attention."

"Would you both stop acting like immature brats? Look, we're not going to bail him out this time, alright? He could call some of our relatives for the fine, we all know that we couldn't afford the money last time and neither this time! And let's not forget the fact that Max still owes Ryuzaki an ice cream date." Blake said.

"WHAT DATE? HE JUST TOLD ME TO BUY HIM ICE CREAM!" A vein popped out of my forehead.

"Whatever, we're not going to bail him out, end of story." Blake said.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Nathan said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

"... But what was he really arrested for again? Of course it has something to do with Max because everything stupid he does revolves around her," Blake pointed at me as I scowled, he glanced over at Nathan, "Any ideas, Nathan.?"

Nathan blinked as he mentally cursed at himself. _'Fuck. I can't believe that I completely forgot about that speed chase... Just be smooth and make sure they don't suspect me of lying.'_

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know."

Blake and I blinked. "Alright."

_'That was easier than I thought.' _Nathan thought to himself.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean that Throne has been arrested again?" Light asked in disbelief.

Blake shrugged. "We don't know, he just called the office and told me that he got arrested again and that we needed to bail him out – which is not happening."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb. "I am certain that your brother was arrested for driving over the speed limit and for resistance of arrest."

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek. _'Damn you, Ryuzaki.'_

That's when Ryuzaki pointed at Nathan. "And you were also a part of this."

Nathan put his hand over his chest, giving Ryuzaki his innocent look. "Me? I don't know what you're talking about, Ryuzaki."

Near tugged Nathan by his sleeve. "It was all over the news, Nathan."

Max's eye twitched. "SO IT WAS YOU AND THRONE ON THE TV!"

"But now you don't own Blake a new phone, since clearly, I was right." Mello pointed out, grinning cockily.

"Oh, you're still going to get me a new phone." Blake said, scowling.

"Not until I find the most recent and most better cell phone than Near!"

Matt face-palmed. "Are you really going to start this again, Mels?"

"Yes, Matt's correct, Mello. I still do not understand what you're trying to accomplish by getting a new phone that's obviously better than mine."

"SHUT UP, NEAR. NO ONE ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR OPINION."

Ryuzaki sighed. "I'll tell Watari to buy you and Blake new cell phones on the way to bail out Max's brother."

Blake's eye started to twitch. "NO. WE'RE NOT GOING TO BAIL HIM OUT."

"Doesn't Max still owe you ice cream, Ryuzaki?" Light pointed out.

Ryuzaki bit his thumb. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that." He glanced over at Max. "You owe me double the amount of ice cream."

Max sighed. "Alright."

Beyond appeared out of nowhere and said, "What are you all arguing about this time?!" Beyond turned around and saw Nathan making a run for it, but luckily Beyond grabbed him by the collar of his sweater. "And where do you think you're going, Nathan Alicia Blackwood?"

Mello and Matt started to snicker.

"Alicia? That's your middle name? What the hell was wrong with your parents when they gave you that name? Were they drunk or something?" Mello asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"It is strange for a male to be named Alicia." Near pointed out.

"No." Nathan dead-panned and glanced over at Beyond. "Damnit, Ryuzaki, what are you? Medusa or something?"

"I'm Ryuzaki." Nathan glanced over at the real Ryuzaki. He was definitely shitting bricks right now.

"HOLY FUCK. SOMEONE HELP ME. I AM BEING HELD BY MEDUSA!"

Beyond scowled while Matt and Mello burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's Beyond." Max pointed out.

Blake blinked. "So, Ryuzaki has a evil twin that somehow looks like Medusa?"

Steam came out of Beyond's nose like an angry bull.

"WHY YOU-"

While everyone was arguing with each other except for Ryuzaki and Light, Max noticed something:

_'Where the hell is Wolfy?'_

Near hid behind Max. "It seems that Mello wants to murder me and this time he actually intends to accomplish it."

_'Well, fuck. This is like chapter one all over again except Beyond is here with us.'_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. :3 Keep the reviews coming because I just love reading them and fan-girling over them, I swear. It so flattering knowing that there are awesome people out there that enjoy my story and so I sent you guys mucho love! :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. BLAME IT ON MISA!

**I'm so sorry about this chapter. But if there's anyone out there that's reading this chapter and well, ship Max/Matt. Then pretty much you're going to like this chapter. This isn't a filler chapter just so you know, but I promise that in the next chapter it's going to be more awesome! SPECIAL GUEST STARS, KUKUKUKU. :3**

**If you don't really like this chapter then in the end of this chapter I wrote an omake theater kinda like in D. Gray-Man. (KANDA YUU. *-*)**

**I really appreciate the reviews I have received from the previous chapter and I promise to all of you that review on this chapter I will give you all shoutouts. :3**

**I'm really lazy to type out the ones who reviewed in the previous chapter, you know who you are and I will like to thank you all who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me. :3**

**I just finished my exams, yay~ :3**

**ANYWAYS.**

**ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 10~**

* * *

Near wasn't surprised when he heard that Max's brother got arrested again. He knew it all along that Max's brothers had something to do with the speed chase on the day where Max had to go on her so-called date with Misa. It was only a matter of time before the police found out the identity of the person who was driving the motorcycle and to apprehend them.

In truth, Near found Throne very obnoxious.

Last time the gang went to bail out Throne from jail Near ended up with a rock being thrown at his head.

Near shivered at the memory before he heard Max sigh.

"This better not be like last time." Max said with an annoyed face. "It's bad enough that I still owe Ryuzaki from last time. Throne can just get someone else to bail him out."

"I find your brother very obnoxious, Max." Near bluntly said which caused Max to shot her head at him.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Max said, rubbing her temples.

"If you say s-"

Max interrupted Near. "It's just an expression, Near. I don't mean it literally."

Near blinked. "Oh. I see."

* * *

The mysterious policeman behind the shadows sighed. "For the last time Throne Blackwood, please be specific about this character you call, _'demon #2'_"

Throne started to flail his arms around. "What more do you need for me to explain?! He's a vicious demon!"

Wolfy nodded furiously. "Yeah! You tell him Throne!"

The rest of the policemen that were watching through the non-see through window heard and sighed.

"This guy is so stupid." One of the policemen said, growing irritated.

"Yeah, no kidding." One of them replied.

* * *

"For the last time, I am not Medusa, you annoying little brats!" By now Beyond's pale face was tomato red from anger.

"Little brats?!" Mello repeated angrily.

"We're only three years younger than you, Beyond." Matt pointed out.

Mello snickered. "That means you'll die first than us!"

Beyond hissed at the two younger boys. "NOT IF I STAB YOU FIFTY THOUSAND TIMES!"

Matt and Mello ran behind Ryuzaki. "RYUZAKI. BEYOND IS THREATINING US!"

Ryuzaki sighed, growing annoyed.

"Guys, stop bothering Beyond!" Light said.

"Shut up, Yagami. I don't like you!" Beyond shouted.

"Harsh..." Max remarked, blinking.

Suddenly a wild Misa appeared, tackling Light to the ground. "Misa missed Light-kun! It was all that skank's fault that Misa isn't going to school this week."

_'Again. What did I do to her? I didn't even hurt her. She was the one chasing me around with a damn knife.' _Max thought to herself, scowling.

"Misa! W-what are you doing here?" Light asked.

"Misa missed Light-kun!" Misa replied.

"P-please get off of me, Misa." Light said.

Misa obediently got up from the floor and noticed that Max was hiding behind her two brothers.

"YOU SKANK!" Misa shouted.

"Skank...?" Beyond repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Long story." Matt replied.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL LIGHT-KUN AWAY FROM MISA!" Misa shouted.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead. "Will you fucking shut up for a damn moment?! It's quite stupid of you to keep assuming that every female in the presence of your boyfriend is trying to steal him away from you. You like him-"

"Misa loves Light-kun!" Misa shouted.

Max sighed. "Whatever. I get it that you two are in a relationship and all but aren't relationships supposed to mean that you both trust each other and that both of you are committed to each other? Besides Light isn't _that _good looking to me. I consider him as a friend but nothing more."

Matt fist-pumped in the air. "YOU TELL HER, GIRLFRIEND!"

Misa blinked as she heard Matt's comment. "Ooh, Misa gets it now! Matt-kun loves Max-chan and so Matt-kun was jealous that Max-chan went on a date with Light-kun and Misa!"

"... What?" Matt and Max dead-panned, blinking.

Blake put a finger on his chin. "Now that I think about it, it did seemed kind of fishy when Matt forgot the address to the Otoshimono restaurant. He was probably planning on Max not going to her date."

"It seems that Matt wanted Max all to himself." Near remarked.

Matt flailed his arms in the air in protest. "I didn't remembered, what does that have to do with this?!"

Beyond chortled. "Didn't you told me earlier that Max confessed her undying love for you that she even went on her knees and you promised to give her chocolate and flowers?" Beyond smirked while he saw the color of Matt's face drain.

"WHAT?!" Blake and Nathan shouted together.

Mello patted Matt on the shoulder. "I didn't knew that you had a crush on the red-haired bitch, but then again you did tackled her to the ground once in the mall..."

"Matt-kun likes Max-chan!" Misa chanted.

Matt shook his head furiously. "What are you guys talking about?! I don't like Max! She likes me!"

A vein popped out of Max's forehead. "What the hell are you talking about?! I made it perfectly clear with you that I don't like you and of course I will never like you."

"Ouch." Mello remarked.

"Now why would I want your brother to murder me?!" Matt said.

The corner of Ryuzaki's mouth started to twitch. "So, you're implying that if Max's brother wasn't, let's say, alive or that he never existed would you actually consider having a romantic relationship with Max?"

This question caught Matt off guard. "W-what the hell are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I wouldn't even like her, have you seen the way she dresses?!"

"What's wrong with the clothes I wear, idiot?!" Max said, scowling.

Light rubbed his temples, sighing. "Can we just change the subject? It's clear that neither of them like each other that way."

"THANK YOU." Matt and Max said unison.

* * *

"I appreciate the fact that you're generous enough to lend us some money to bail out our idiot brother but it's his own fault for not thinking it through once he got on that motorcycle," Blake glanced over at Nathan. "Throne is old enough to know the consequences of his actions."

A vein popped out of Nathan's forehead. "Why are you looking at me for?!"

"We give your brother a week – no, make that two weeks. If none of your family members volunteer to bail out your brother then I'll lend you the money, deal?" Ryuzaki offered.

Blake glanced over at Nathan since Max was too busy fuming by a tree, he sighed. "Deal."

"HELL YEAH!" Nathan shouted as he started to dance. "Two weeks without Throne!"

"But we do have to turn you into the police as well." Ryuzaki said while Nathan froze in his spot.

"... You'll still catch me even if I try running away, right?" Nathan asked.

Ryuzaki nodded.

"So much for being away from Throne." Nathan sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ryuzaki?" Blake asked Ryuzaki as Watari was taking some of our suitcases to the car.

"Why would I offer you to move in at my house if I wasn't sure?" Ryuzaki said.

"Isn't Throne your legal guardian or what?" Mello asked.

Blake nodded before glancing over at Max who was still fuming.

"Is the bitch still pissed?" Mello asked.

"Apparently, yes." Blake replied, sighing. "She's always likes this but she'll get over it eventually."

Mello nodded when Beyond entered the house, blinking. "Your house is huge."

Blake scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Well, yeah. My parents bought this house for Throne once he was old enough to move out. They work a pretty cool job that requires them to jump to different countries and such. But they always have our relatives check in on us every once in a while."

"Then there will be no problem for one of them to bail out Throne, right?" Matt said, coming back from the kitchen and joining in the conversation.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead, glaring at Matt. "What are you doing inside my house?!"

"Are you still mad about that?" Matt asked her in disbelief.

_'Girls are so confusing.' _Matt thought to himself.

Max gave Matt an annoyed look. _'Why can't I just throw that weasel through the window?'_

Blake sighed. "We aren't too sure about it, but hopefully one of them will be willing to pay for his bail, but for also Nathan now."

"Alicia." Mello said as he and Matt started to snicker.

"Two weeks without Throne is a blessing." Max said, grinning.

_THUMP._

_'Is she bi-polar or something?' _They both thought in unison, staring at Max as if she were a mad woman.

Max glanced over at them, scowling. "Idiots."

For a moment Max thought of Throne about what would he say and do in this kind of situation:

"_Why is my darling little sister so mean to me? Waaaah." Tears started to roll down Throne's cheeks uncontrollably._

Max face-palmed. "Obsessed idiot older brother."

* * *

_**OMAKE: **_

"Hey guys!" Matt shouted as he ran towards his group of friends holding his laptop.

"What is it, Matt?" Max asked.

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Roger and Watari finally gave your laptop back?"

Matt grinned evilly as there was a writing on his forehead that said, _Dark Matt_. "I stole this from Vince."

"Sweeeet!" Mello remarked as Matt and him high-fived each other.

"Greetings." Near greeted as he was followed by a bunch of sheep's.

"Is that Near?" Max asked as she started to glance around.

"Who knows?" Matt said, shrugging.

"One of them is bound to be Near." Max said.

Mello smirked. "Told you all that he looks like a Sheep."

Wolfy appeared out of nowhere. "SHEEEEEEP! MWAHAHAHAHA~ YUMMY~" Wolfy's mouth started to water as she approached the Sheep's.

"WE MUST RETREAT PRECIOUS SHEEPS!" Near shouted as he and the pack of sheep's all scurried off with Wolfy chasing after them.

Max, Mello, and Matt sweatdropped at the scene.

Throne walked by the three teenagers holding up a pink sign saying, _'To be continued.'_

"What's wrong, Max?" Matt asked, blinking.

Max sighed. "This is the fifth time the debate team sent me a 2,000 word letter about joining them." She crumpled the papers and threw them into the trash. "I'll have to go and confront the captain of the debate team about this." Max turned around and walked away from Matt.

Matt fist-pumped. "You go do that! I'll root for you!"

Throne appeared out of nowhere and shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, PERVERT!" And that's when Throne hit Matt with a metal pole.

Nathan appeared holding a pink sign that said, '_He's such an idiot.' _He flipped over the sign. _'TAOTRHG Omake Scene #3'_

"Facebook? What the fuck is that?" Mello asked Matt as he, Matt, and Max were all seat on the lunch table.

Matt grinned. "It's the only website aside from YouTube, Tumblr, and Twitter where you could socialize with people and sometimes you could stalk strangers and look at the pictures they post."

Mello blinked. "Sounds sexy."

Max crossed her arms. "Tumblr is so much better."

Matt gasped. "WHAAAAATTT?!"

Max nodded. "You could customize your own blog and talk to some awesome strangers that have a lot in common with you."

Matt shook his finger. "Not until you hit the post limit."

Mello watched as Max and Matt started to yell at each other before he suddenly said, "Fan-Fiction is much better."

Max and Matt glanced at Mello as they were about to punch each other faces. They both pulled away from each other, nodding. "He does have a point."

Mello smirked taking another bite from his chocolate bar. "I always have a point."

Near appeared out of nowhere holding up a sign that said, _'I'm number one!'_

Mello's eye twitched getting up from his chair. "YOU WANNA GO, ALBINO BOY?!"

"I believe that Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook have the same things in common where you could socialize with strangers and what you guys call _'stalking' _as well." Near said as everyone blinked.

That's when the whole lunch room was full of cheers and clapping. That's when Near was surrounded by cheerleaders.

"NO WAY." Mello and Matt shouted in disbelief.

Max sighed irritably. "Boys." She said, shaking her head.

Near and the group of cheerleaders walked past the group of the three teenagers while Near held a sign that said, _'TAOTRHG Omake Scene #4'_

"Huh? What's this? A relationship request?" Light asked as he clicked on the notification icon. "Wolfy TheBadass Yagami request to be in a relationship with you." He read out-loud. He clicked on their profile and saw that this Wolfy person was definitely a stalker. She had every single picture of him.

"What the..."

Then a message box popped out and it was from...

…

…

…

Misa.

Misa Misa: _"LIGHT-KUN WHAT IS THIS THAT MISA HEARS ABOUT LIGHT-KUN BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A WOLFY SKANK?"_

Blake and Ryuzaki appeared both holding pink signs.

Blake's sign read: _'DUN DUN DUN'_

Ryuzaki's sign read: _'To be continued...'_

* * *

**KUKUKUKU. :3 I hoped you guys enjoyed the little Omake I wrote. If you guys like the Omake then don't hesitate to leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. If you didn't liked it then you don't need to be harsh about it, alright? Chapter 11 is going to be awesome, alright? I promise! :3 I shall see you all soon! WEEEEE~**


	11. Sharpies or Lipsticks?

**HOORAY! ANOTHER UPDATE, PARTY AT MY HOUSE! I'LL BRING THE SOOOODDDAAAA! :3**

**Shoutouts to: AnimePhoenix99, The Bakura's Muffin Company, and LastNeko. ^.^**

**You guys are awesome. :3**

**Question: Is Max, I don't know, a MARY-SUE?! -GASP AND FALLS OFF MY COMPUTER CHAIR.-**

**Throne: NOT MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER, NOOOOOOOOOOOO. ;~;**

**Nathan: SHADDUP. -Hits Throne with a rock.-**

**Beyond: Alicia.**

**Nathan: _**

**Mello & Matt: XD**

**Blake and Light: ;_;**

**Near and Ryuzaki: ._.**

**Throne: T_T**

**Wolfy: :D**

**Max: -_-**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and you could review if you want or PM me instead. I would fan-girl over them, seriously, ask Wolfy. She came over at my house on Saturday and we planned so many things for you guys. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Four days have passed since Throne was apprehended by the police and when Ryuzaki forced Nathan to turn himself in to the police. Every once in a while Wolfy would pop in to check in on Light and then she would leave back to Throne.

Matt seemed to act like nothing happened and still acted the same around me. Mello was still acting like the crazy chocoholic he is and was content about the fact that he got a better phone than Near that he was actually shoving the phone in Near's face, bragging like there was no tomorrow.

Blake was sitting across from me on the dinner table calmly eating his usual dish which was rice and pork until Matt decided to harshly push Blake out of his chair, grinning like an idiot at me. "Hey, Max!"

I eyed Matt suspiciously. "That grin is too sweet..."

Matt cursed under his breath before shouting out. "She's onto to us, Mels!"

Before I could register what he said I was being dragged upstairs by Mello and Matt.

"WHAT THE HELL-" That was when I was thrown into a room.

"Mission bring Max to join our meeting accomplished." Matt said, grinning.

I slowly sat up from the floor, rubbing my head. "What the hell was that for?"

Mello scowled. "Pick a song."

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Just pick one, Max." Matt said.

"Aozora No Namida by Takahashi Hitomi?" I answered, but it came out more as a question actually.

"Great! I'll go and find some music sheets and then we'll be set for the rehearsals on Friday." Matt grinned before running out of the room.

Did he just said rehearsals? Rehearsals for what?! That's when I remembered as I started to scowl. "God damnit!"

Mello started to snicker.

I glared at Mello. "Wanna go, pretty boy?!"

A vein popped out of Mello's forehead. "You're on, red-haired bitch!"

Mello grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and just when he was about to punch the shit out of me Blake appeared holding his new cell phone in his hand.

"Grandma called..."

And that's when I started to shit bricks.

* * *

Blake was running around the living room adjusting the couch pillows and dusting some invisible dirt off the couch.

"Can you explain why I have to be here?" Light asked, annoyed.

Blake ran passed Light shouting like a mad-man. "You're the only one that's normal!"

Light sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Then what are we, asshole?" Mello asked, scowling.

Blake stopped running, staring at Mello. "You're all freaks of nature." He dead-panned before he continued to run around fixing everything up.

Mello's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. "Why you..."

"I can't help but to feel very offended." Ryuzaki said, chewing on his thumb.

And that's when Matt came running inside the living room eating a burrito.

Blake quickly turned towards Matt as a dark aura surrounded him. "PUT. THE. DAMN. BURRITO. DOWN."

Matt blinked before grinning mischievously planning to drop the burrito on the floor.

Blake glared at Matt. "If you drop the burrito on the ground then I will make Max hate you forever."

"Are you guys still talking about that?!" Max said angrily, furrowing her eyebrows.

Near turned around, staring at Max expressionless. "We weren't talking about that, Max. Your brother just mentioned that you will hold a strong hatred towards Matt if he were to drop the burrito."

Mello growled. "What are you? Blake's lover or something?!"

Near blinked. "I have no single clue why you would make such an assumption, Mello. I am attracted to women not men for your information." He bluntly answered.

Blake scowled. "Will you idiots shut up? Max, make sure that Matt doesn't drop the burrito on the floo – where's your dress?!"

Max cursed under her breath while Matt and Mello started snickering madly. A vein popped out of her forehead as her teeth grew sharp – literally, cat sharp. "I'm not wearing that stupid dress!"

Beyond walked inside the living room, blinking. "What's going on?"

"Max doesn't want to wear her dress!" Matt answered, pointing at an aggravated looking Max.

Beyond just stood there, dumbfounded. "So?" That's when Beyond started to smirk mischievously. "Is it because you want to see Max in a dress? Waiting to slowly remove that dress and then ont – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?! PUT THE VASE DOWN!"

Mello smirked. "Big old Beyond scared of the little red-haired bitch?"

Beyond scowled, stomping his foot on the floor stubbornly. "No!"

"Oh really? Which knife do you prefer, Beyond? The sharp one or the really sharp one?" Max asked, with flames in her eyes.

The guys sweatdropped while Beyond flinched in fear.

_ DING-DONG._

Blake started to panic, pulling his hair in stress. "Alright! You, you, you, you, you. Out. I don't care where you go just keep out of sight and don't do anything stupid in front of my Granny!" Everyone except for Max and Light stayed in the living room, blinking.

Blake took a deep breath before he opened the door with an elegant smile on his face. "Greetings, grandm- oof!"

"Be quiet, child. I'm only here to see my pure and innocent granddaughter." The Grandmother said as she walked on Blake's body that was laying on the floor after being hit by a cane on the head.

Max sighed. _'Why is it that some people are under the impression that I'm innocent and pure?'_

"MY DARLING GRANDDAUGHTER! COME TO GRANNY!" Grandmother said with an enthusiastic look on her face once she spotted Max sitting on the couch.

Max bowed. "Greetings, Grandmother. It's a pleasure seeing yo – oof!" Max was interrupted when her grandmother pulled her into a bone crushing hug that Max could barely breathe.

"I missed you so much, my darli-" Grandmother spotted Light sitting on the couch looking very awkward as her eyes started to gleam with suspicion. "Darling, who's this boy? Is he your lover?"

"WHAT?!" Max and Light shouted.

Grandmother glared at Light. "HOLD MY GRANDDAUGHTER'S HAND, DAMNIT!"

Light flinched in fright. "YES, MA'AM!" He quickly grabbed Max's hand into his.

Max scowled. "You have 10 seconds to let go of my hand, Yagami."

Light had a frightened look on his face.

_ 'I don't know who's the most intimidating. Max or her grandmother?' A shiver ran down his back, quickly releasing Max's hand from his grasp._

Grandmother scowled. "YOU DARE DENY MY PRECIOUS GRANDDAUGHTER?! YOU!" She spotted Near who was peeking through the closed door.

Near blinked.

"Yes?" Near asked.

"HOLD MY GRANDDAUGHTER'S HAND!"

"I hold no interest in holding your granddaughter's hand, ma'am." Near said.

Beyond smirked before pushing Matt towards Max. "Excuse me, ma'am, but my friend here volunteers in holding your precious granddaughter's hand considering that he's very infatuated with your one and only granddaughter."

Grandmother smiled kindly at Matt before grabbing his hand and harshly forcing his and Max's hands to entwine together. "Perfect! Stay like that you two!"

Matt and Max opened their mouth to protest but immediately shut their mouths once Grandmother gave them a frightening look which made both Matt and Max flinch.

Max and Matt groaned, shooting each other disgusted faces.

Grandmother sighed running one of her hands over her gray hair, shaking her head at the same time. "And this is why you should live with me, my precious granddaughter. You could talk to any boy you want without your idiot older brother interfering."

_ 'Why do I have to hold his/her hand?!'_ Matt and Max thought to themselves, ignoring what Grandmother just said as they heard Beyond and Mello snickering from behind them.

Grandmother clapped her hands together. "Now, let's discuss why I'm here while we look at some of my precious granddaughter's baby pictures, yes?"

Mello smirked, clapping his hands together, entering the living room."Sounds very entertaining."

Beyond nodded, smirking as well.

"I can't help but to feel the need to hide myself from Max's wrath." Ryuzaki said, biting his thumb, standing next to Mello.

Matt glanced over and grinned at Max while she scowled. "Oh, shut up."

"C'mon, love, don't you want me to see your cute baby pictures?" Matt teasingly asked.

Max furrowed her eyebrows. "No, and don't call me love! It makes my stomach hurt and the intention to freaking hurl on you."

Matt winked at Max noticing that her grandmother was watching them. "Want for me to kiss it all better?" Max started to twitch in disgust.

And this caused grandmother to start nose-bleeding as she fainted.

Blake quickly recovered from the ground, scowling. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRANNY?! YAGAMI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!"

Light shrugged continuing to read his magazines on the couch not showing any interest in the current happening events. "Blame Matt."

Flames flared through Blake's nose, as his metal pole appeared in his hand from out of nowhere. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Matt grinned at Mello, waving his hand off. "He's not going to kill me." He assured.

Max tugged her hand away from Matt, nodding. "He won't kill you, but he is going to beat the living pulp out of you."

Matt blinked for a second before he took off running. "TO NARNIAAAAA~"

"Stupid." Mello muttered, crossing his arms.

"GET BACK OVER HERE. HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY GRANNY FAINT!" Blake shouted, chasing after Matt.

"Watari, please get me my blowgun." Ryuzaki said into his phone.

Light's eyes widen. "Ryuzaki! What are you doing?! The last time you used your blowgun was back in Japan when – ow!"

Mello glared at Light as a dark aura surrounded him. "If you don't shut up then I will kick your ass into next week."

Light gulped while Near appeared next to Ryuzaki, twirling his hair. "That day was the most hectic day of my life."

Beyond and Max gave each other weird looks that said, 'what-the-hell-are-they-talking-about'.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY, BLAKE, I JUST MADE YOUR GRANDMOTHER NOSEBLEED AND SHE FAINTED, WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THAT?!" Matt picked up his pace once he noticed that Blake was gaining closer.

"EVERYTHING!" Blake answered, picking up his pace as well.

And then there was the guys and I wearing combat uniforms each of us holding a tiny blowgun.

"I call dibs on Matt by the way." I said, smirking evilly, preparing to shoot at anytime.

"We know." The guys dead-panned.

"You said that almost fifteen times already, red-haired bitch. We're not deaf, alright? We all know that you want Matt to yourself because both of you are deeply in love with each other." Mello said, crossing his arms.

My eye twitched. "What is this love you speak of, Mello?"

Mello shrugged. "The feeling when you see Matt all the time."

"You mean that love is the feeling that you just want to throw them out of the window and beat them up in the most painful way possible?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

Mello face-palmed when Light cleared his throat. "Hey guys." Light said. "Did we just left Max's grandmother on the living room floor, unconscious?"

I blinked as Ryuzaki took out his phone and dialed Watari. "Hello, Watari. If you would please retrieve Grandmother Blackwood from the floor and bring her into one of our vacant rooms. Understood? Perfect." Then Ryuzaki hanged up.

And that's when I spotted Matt as I prepared to fire at him. "Aw yeah."

_THUMP_

"MAN DOWN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID WEASEL!" I shouted in victory.

The guys sweatdropped.

"Uh, Max?"

"Yeah, Mello?"

"You're not going to rape Matt, right?"

_THUMP_

"Stupid blonde." I muttered under my breath, kicking Mello's unconscious body.

Near backed away from me."I am now very frightened of your intentions, Max."

Ryuzaki nodded, holding onto Near's shoulder. "Very gruesome intentions you have, Max."

Light and Blake paled as white as snow.

"I didn't knew your sister was like that..." Light whispered into Blake's ear.

Blake shrugged. "I didn't knew either."

A vein popped out of my forehead while Beyond grinned like a maniac, looking at Mello and Matt who were laying on the floor, unconscious. "So, Max, which one? Sharpie or lipstick?"

…

…

…

"Pass me the Sharpie."

* * *

"You got the stuff, idiot?" Nathan asked Throne.

Throne blinked, looking at his card. "Does a picture of a clown count?"

The policemen and Nathan face-palmed. "He's useless."

"YOU GO, THRONE, YOU'RE THE MAN!" Wolfy chanted, with her Throne t-shirt on and waving her team Throne flag.

* * *

**I hoped that you guys enjoy this chapter. If you guys have some ideas, then don't hesitate to leave me a review or a PM. I WILL JUMP OUTSIDE MY WINDOW AND BRAG IT TO MY NEIGHBORS ABOUT IT. :3 **

**Question: Is Max a Mary-Sue? I NEED TO KNOW. THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! -RIPS OFF MY HAIR.- **

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! :3**


	12. IT WAS JUST A SPIDER!

**HELLO. I AM BACK WITH ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed and answered my question on whether or not Max was a Mary-Sue or not. There was actually one person had PM me and asked me for my own personal opinion about my character Max and asked me whether if ****_I_**** thought she was was Mary-Sue or not, and here's my answer:**

**In truth this is one of my very first stories that I have ever enjoyed writing and I feel that every time that I type up a new chapter for this story I feel like jumping up and down on my bed for some reason. I don't really believe Max is a Mary-Sue, yes there is Throne and her brothers that like her and no, not everyone likes Max and I will feature that in the later chapters. Max isn't perfect in anyway, she doesn't know how to do everything and get it right on the first try and sometimes she doesn't even tries to persuade them. My opinion about Max is that she's a very cool person considering how different she acts from any other teenager and sometimes many people don't not like Max because of how different she acts and talks to people - that's my opinion, I don't know about yours, but that's my opinion. It seems very all over the place, I know. -Sigh.- **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and probably the next chapter Throne and Nathan will be out of jail! I know that you guys all miss Throne and Nathan, no need to cry my young ones... or old ones. O.o **

**Shoutouts to: AnimePhoenix99, Raven Ella Black (I really appreciated your review, I'll make sure to be careful, thanks!), LastNeko (Don't worry they'll eventually have their ice cream. ;D), nekolover.**

**SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER, YAAAAAAAAAY! AND HOPEFULLY I WON'T GET SENT TO SUMMER SCHOOL. **

**BUT HOLYFUCK JUST BY THE THOUGHT OF SUMMER VACATION MAKES ME ALL HYPER. ^.^**

**No Spiders were harmed during the making of this chapter...**

**Question: I'm thinking about making a D. Gray-Man fanfiction once I have finished writing this fanfiction. Should I?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognize which are Vince, Max, Throne, Wolfy, Blake, Nathan, and Grandmother. THAT'S IT! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE NEAR HAVE AN ARMY OF SHEEP CHASE AFTER LIGHT.**

* * *

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOU DAMN RED-HAIRED BITCH!" Mello shouted, chasing after Max, who was running away from Mello like a mad woman.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Max shouted, running outside of the mansion.

"KEEP RUNNING, RED-HAIRED CHILD. WE CANNOT ALLOW THE ENEMY TO TAKE US DOWN!" Beyond shouted, running ahead of Max.

I blinked at the scene. "Hey, why is Mel-" Ryuzaki held up small a mirror as I sighed. "It could have been worse like she could have thrown my laptop into the pool or sell my Final Fantasy game online. BUT THIS WILL NOT GO ON IGNORED! VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!" EVIL LAUGHTER UNLEASH!

Near and the others sweatdropped.

"YOU KILLED THE NEIGHBOR'S PET SPIDER, MAX."

"IT WAS JUST A SPIDER, DAMNIT!"

"FUCK THE POLICE, MELLO." Beyond shouted.

I grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

* * *

"I can't wait until those two get out of here. They're so annoying." One of the police officers said.

"You said it!" One of the younger police officers said cheerfully.

All of the police officers death glared at the younger police officer. "SHUT UP!"

_"EEEEEKKKK!"_

* * *

Max sat on the couch facing away from everyone, fuming. "Stupid neighbor, just because I killed her damn spider doesn't mean that she could hit me with a stupid fry pan." Max started to mutter something along the lines: "I really wished that I had my blowgun with me... Damnit, Ryuzaki for taking it away from me."

The guys all looked at Blake who waved his hand off reassuringly. "She'll get over it."

"NO I WON'T AND WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO TELLING EVERYONE THAT I'LL GET OVER IT?! YEAH, I WOULD GET IT OVER. ONCE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THE DAMN NEIGHBOR AND BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, I WILL ALSO KICK MELLO IN THE BALLS. DO I MAKE MYSELF LOOK CLEAR?!"

Everyone back away from Max, gulping.

"Is it me or is it that time of the month again?" Matt whispered to Mello.

Mello nodded. "It's that time of the month again." Thankfully for them Max didn't managed to hear anything since she went back to fuming on the couch as a dark aura surrounded her.

Ryuzaki sucked his thumb. "I'm surprised that we haven't received word that Nathan murdered Throne yet since he could hardly tolerate his presence."

"Throne will never let Nathan lay a hand on him even though he's scared of him he thinks that he would get infected with something called, Nathan disease." Blake said.

"... What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Beyond asked.

"I believe that there's a large variety of things that's wrong with Throne." Near replied monotonously.

"Shut up, Near." Mello shouted, ninja kicking Near.

And that's when the door flew opened as a beaten up Beyond Birthday stumbled inside falling face-first on the floor.

"Stupid neighbor..." He muttered.

* * *

"As I was going to say earlier today, the only reason I have come today was to pay the fine for Throne and Nathan's bail." Grandmother put a hand on her forehead, sighing. "Those two will never learn, won't they?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ryuzaki stepped forward, dangling the keys on his pinky. "I believe that we have two idiots to bail out. Watari is waiting for us outside."

Max rolled up her sleeves. "I swear I'm going to knock some sense into those bastards."

"Not until I beat the living shit out of you for drawing on my face. I'm not a damn piece of paper." Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar, dramatically.

"Oh well, but you also have to deal with Beyond too in case you forgot he's the one that suggested the idea." Max added in.

Casting a glance over at Beyond, Mello shivered. "Then I'll just kick your ass."

Then the next you know Max and Mello gripped each other by the collar of their t-shirts at the same time, raising their fists in the air.

That's when Max noticed her Grandmother standing behind her as a dark aura started to surround her. She groaned letting go of Mello, she put her arms in the air. "I know, I know, Grandmother, violence is never the answer, you could save your lectures, I know them by heart right n- MELLO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE BA- OUCH. I'M SORRY GRANNY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT, PLEASE LET GO OF MY HAIR!" One thing that the Blackwood siblings feared altogether was the way their Grandmother would easily get pissed if they were seen using violence against each other or cuss words at each other.

And Mello continued to laugh his ass off despite that Grandmother was standing right next to him.

"It seems that Nathan has been influencing you to become such a violent person as him, correct?" Grandmother asked, letting go of Max's hair.

"No. I just watch too much wrestling, Grandma." Max said, rubbing her head to where Grandmother pulled her hair.

'And yet she still calls me pure and innocent... Sigh -wait, did I actually just said sigh?!' Max blinked at her thoughts.

…

…

…

"Well that explains the reason on why you were chanting, 'beat his ass up' the other day in your bedroom." Ryuzaki said, blinking. He glanced over at Light. "And I suppose that your father will be at the station, right?"

Light nodded. "Of course. Dad's been assigned to work on a case recently, so he hasn't come home since last week. So that leads me to believe that he's at the station."

Blake pushed Ryuzaki out of the way. "No way! Your dad is a police officer?!"

Light nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... Sorry I didn't told you earlier, it just didn't seemed too important so I didn't said anything."

"Are you kidding?! We could lock Throne and Nathan there for eternity!" Blake said as sparkles appeared in his eyes beginning to daydream about a whole lifetime without Nathan and Throne.

Light glanced over at Max, she shrugged.

Grandmother scowled and smacked Blake on the back of his head. "I will not allow you to bad talk your brothers behind their back even though they act very dramatic sometimes there's still no reason to bad mouth them." Grandmother tugged Blake by his arm. "We're going to wash that mouth of yours, young man." And so Granny proceeded to drag Blake into Ryuzaki's kitchen.

Blake flailed his arms around in the air in protest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE MAX TOO?! WHY ME?! NOOOOOOO."

"Don't worry, Blake!" Matt insisted, tugging onto Max's arm. "I'll do the job for you! In other words... IT'S PAY BACK TIME, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK-" Then Max's voice became muffled as the water in her mouth prevented her to speak clearly.

Beyond started to sweat like crazy as he slowly inched away from the guys and once he was near the door, he abruptly opened the door and ran out of the house, screaming, "DIGNITTYYYYY!"

Near got up from the floor, blinking. "Well that was unexpected."

Ryuzaki nodded while Light said, "Very."

"Mello go retrieve Beyond-" Ryuzaki ordered.

Mello saluted. "YES, SIR!"

"Near should accompany you as well." Ryuzaki finished off.

Mello scowled.

* * *

Mello and Near slammed the door open as Near dragged an unconscious Beyond by tying a rope around his both legs.

Mello dusted the dirt off of his hands, with a cocky look on his face. "I did all of the work, the Sheep just dragged Medusa here."

Near blinked, staring at Mello. "I would have done something but you insisted, Mello. Therefore you're taking all the credit all to yourse-"

Near was interrupted when he heard a girly scream. "AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY, MAX! IT WAS JUST PAYBACK AND MY INNER EVILNESS TOOK CONTROL OVER ME, JUST DON'T CUT OFF MY BALLS, EEEEEEEEEEKK!" Matt was being chased after Max, who was holding a crowbar, she noticed Mello's presence and pointed the crowbar at him.

"Once I'm finished with that damn weasel, I'm coming for you blondie." Max threatened, before she once again took off after Matt.

Mello crossed his arms, huffing. "Then in the end she's going to wined up with a rock being thrown at her head."

Blake glanced over at Light as they both shrugged at each other, before they stared straight ahead at the camera.

"This is a Death Note fan-fiction." Blake said, shrugging.

Light crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "This means that I can't even use my Death Note as justice to kill all of those criminals and those who try to stop Kira and get him arrested."

Ryuzaki munched on his piece of cake, staring at the camera crew with the usual expression he always carries on his face, he pointed at Light with the fork. "Please be reminded that I was the one that won in the end, and you were the one that lost dying in the most pathetic way possible, but of course it was quite obvious that you end up dying pathetically, Kira."

Light gritted his teeth. "WHY YOU-"

Blake grinned, laughing nervously. "Now, now, guys, didn't we already settle this once Death Note finished filming?" Ryuzaki and Light glared at each other. "AND IF YOU TWO TRY TO KICK OR PUNCH EACH OTHER'S FACES JUST LIKE IN EPISODE 20 THE OTHER EPISODE WHICH HAD THE FAN-GIRLS SQUEALING THEIR ASSES OFF, I WILL CUT YOU TWO, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Ryuzaki and Light started to shrink as Blake had a dark aura surrounding him.

Blake snapped his fingers, pointing to one of the cast crew. "Carl, please let Light and L scan through their scripts again, it seems that they have forgotten their lines."

Carl nodded. He handed the script to Light and Ryuzaki.

Light growled at the sight of the script. He threw the script in the air, tearing it apart into little bits of pieces. He started to pant. "WE BARELY HAVE ANY LINES IN THIS DAMN FAN-FICTION. ARE WE NOT IMPORTANT IN THE DEATH NOTE FAN-BASE ANYMORE?! I AM KIRA, BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANTS!"

Max and Matt ran back into the living room. Putting a halt to their situation at the moment, a question mark was above Max's head.

"You just sounded like you had sex with the paper, Light."

Everyone was about to burst into a fit of laughter by the sight of Light's face turning red from anger.

Blake sighed. He took out a dry erase board and was holding a stick. He shook his head. "Light, Light, Light, Light. Tsk."

Light gasped. "DON'T YOU TSK ME!"

The corners of Ryuzaki's mouth started to twitch upwards. "What Blake is trying to indicate is that I and the other characters are more popular in the show rather than you. There are several fans that believe that if you didn't found the Death Note perhaps they would've liked your character during the series."

Light flailed his arms around in the air. "BUT I'M JUSTICE!" He whined.

"No, you're not." Near dead-panned.

Mello had an annoyed look on his face, punching Light. "I still do not like you, Yagami."

Max sighed before tossing over a chocolate bar at Mello. "Can we continue on with the chapter now? I still need to do the scene where I seriously injure Matt because he 'accidentally' fell out of the window."

Mello furiously took a bite out of his newly unwrapped chocolate bar, looking down at Max. "That's not part of the script, red-haired bitch, but I'll just do it anyways because I got free chocolate." Mello glanced back at the camera crew, nodding at them.

* * *

"Hey—holy fuck, what the hell happened to you guys?" Beyond asked. The first thing he saw once he regained consciousness was that the four teenagers Mello, Matt, Near, and Max were sitting on the couch looking beaten up as ever.

"That damn red-haired bitch... Damn her and damn wrestling." Mello grumbled.

"You do know that I'm sitting right next to you right?!" I reminded Mello, scowling.

"At least you didn't got beaten up with a crowbar!" Matt protested.

"I somehow got hit in the head by an unexpected frisbee." Near said, blinking.

"That really sucks." Beyond remarked, blinking.

Ryuzaki walked inside the living room with both Light and Blake following close behind him. "It appears that your grandmother took quite a liking to Watari." Ryuzaki said to Blake, but obviously the five teenagers that were in the living room overheard.

"EEEHHHH?!" Was my first reaction.

Everyone gave me weird looks.

I removed the ice pack from my leg, shaking my head, I said. "Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes." I looked around and noticed something different. "Speaking of grandmother, where is she?"

"She's with Watari at the moment." Ryuzaki responded.

"Hey, Light, didn't Misa said she was comin-"

"MISA IS BAAAAACCCKKK!" Misa announced.

_THUMP_

"MOTHER OF GOD!" I shouted crawling over behind the couch. "GET ME AWAY FROM HER!"

Misa tackled Light to the ground as I peeked from behind the couch and glanced over at the guys. "How can you guys not think that that's not rape?"

Beyond shrugged as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Near winced as he began to twirl his hair. "Well, that's because Misa often does this when she sees Light."

Matt and Mello nodded in agreement but also winced in pain at the same time.

"Misa and you are different from each other. Misa is more feminine than you are-"

"Geez, well isn't that something new?" I said in a annoyed tone. "What does that have to do with this anyways?!"

Ryuzaki blinked before shrugging. "I just felt the need to point that out to the readers."

"Light-kun, why is that slut here?" Misa asked, pointing at me.

_'Say what now?'_ I thought to myself as my eye started to twitch. "I'm not a slut, damnit! The only slut here is you!" I pointed at Misa who gasped in return. "When you thought that I was a guy you had the nerve to flirt with me in front of Light, who may I remind you is your BOYFRIEND and you're standing here calling me a slu - WHAT THE FUCK, LET GO OF ME!"

Misa tackled me down to the ground and started to pull my hair. "MISA IS NOT A SLUT!"

"I'LL FUCKING KICK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK."

"AND MISA WILL CUT THE UGLY HAIR OF YOURS."

"WHY YOU-"

"Perhaps we should just stop them." Near said, blinking.

Matt and Mello glanced over at each other before Matt started to chant, "CHICK FIGHT, CHICK FIGHT, CHICK FIGHT!"

"I bet you 20 bucks if Max ends up throwing Misa through the window." Blake bargained with Light.

Ryuzaki held up a 50 dollar bill. "50 dollars if Mello and Max end up fighting with each other."

"HA! EVEN RYUZAKI IS ROOTING FOR ME! TAKE THAT YOU BIG-HEADED TWIT NEAR!" Mello grinned cockily at Near. Near sighed, pulling out his rubix cube.

Blake blinked before shouting, "HEY MAX, MELLO SAID THAT YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE OVARIES!"

Light's eye twitched. "Now that didn't even made sense."

"Hm, I see... We'll be out momentarily."

Ryuzaki sighed. He got out a rope from out of nowhere and started to approach the two fighting teenager girls. "Max, Misa." Ryuzaki quietly said, extending the rope as a dark aura surrounded him,

"HEY, RYUZAKI, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOIN-"

And so Ryuzaki ended up dragging Misa and Max to the car with a rope tied around their legs as they were knocked unconscious.

"You do know that they're both going to gang up together and beat the living pulp out of you with their girl power, right?" Blake said, blinking.

Ryuzaki bit his thumb. "I did not thought of that..." Ryuzaki snapped his fingers. "Near, there seems that you could be a use for us."

Near raised one of his eyebrows. "And that is...?"

* * *

******Question: I'm thinking about making a D. Gray-Man fanfiction once I have finished writing this fanfiction. Should I?**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I WILL FAN-GIRL OVER THEM! :3 ugh. my sister is telling me to clean my room, ugh.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. :3**


	13. THE BUSTING!

**HOLYFLYINGTURTLE. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! -Hangs my head down in shame.-**

**BUT IN THE BRIGHT SIDE. THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE NATHAN AND THRONE GET OUT! YAY!**

**Nathan: -Smirks.- Because all of you sexy readers missed me. -Winks.-**

**Max: -Twitches.-**

**Blake: -Shrugs.-**

**Throne: MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER!~**

**Nathan&Blake&Max: STFU THRONE. **

**Throne: EPP.**

**SellTheirSouls: Anyways. I would like to thank Sara After War, The Bakura's Muffin Company, LastNeko for reviewing! :3 -Hands all of you Oreos.- **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also the little Omake I wrote in the end of the chapter as well! Please do not forget to review or leave me a PM. I would like to know your opinions about this chapter. :3**

**My cat is cuddling with me right now. :3**

**ANYWAYS. ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 13~ :3**

* * *

Mello and Matt burst out laughing as Near came out of the dressing room dressed as a Sheep. You know for a person who doesn't show much emotion, he sure looked annoyed at the moment.

"Ryuzaki, I do not see what you were intending to accomplish by taking me to Party City. In fact it was completely irrelevant to our current situation." Near said, twirling his hair.

"Hm... Considering that Halloween is around the corner I have decided to get you an early costume-"

"I don't want it."

"And this is where I'm right, Near, you see there has been research and it seems that 95% population of girls have a strange fetish for animals which keeps me from harm's way." Ryuzaki explained as the Wammy boys all listened carefully. Sparkles of admiration started to form in Mello's eyes.

"I will go along with your plan, Ryuzaki, but,"

Mello and Matt gasped.

"OH HE DID NOT JUST BUT RYUZAKI. OH HELLNAW." Mello snapped his fingers sassily.

"You must provide me with at least 20 new puzzles." Near said monotonously.

"Very well." Ryuzaki replied.

"Hey Ryuzaki! Can I get my video games and laptop back?" Matt asked, grinning.

"No." Ryuzaki bluntly replied.

Matt's grin faded as he sagged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"Not really." Mello remarked, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Go ask your girlfriend. She probably has a computer stacked somewhere."

"For the last time, Max's not my girlfriend!" Matt protested, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I didn't said anything about her." Mello replied, smirking.

"Would you two quit talking about Max? Even though you assume that Matt likes Max for some unknown reason, have you ever thought about yourself liking Max, Mello?" Near said.

Mello almost choked on the piece of chocolate he was swallowing. "Why would I like the red-haired bitch? She's just like another you, just more annoying and bitchy."

"I'm sorry but I just can't think of Max that way." Matt shuddered. "I just think of her as a friend."

And that's when they heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance. "ALRIGHT. WHICH ONE OF YOU DOOFUSES KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS AND TIED ME UP NEXT TO MISA?!" Max shouted as she and Misa walked inside the store. Max glared at Mello and Matt.

_'And the bitch has finally returned.'_ Mello thought to himself, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

The two boys held up their arms defensively, shaking their heads. "We didn't do anything."

"In fact..." Matt glanced over at Ryuzaki, smirking. "It was Ryuzaki that did it."

"YOU PERVERT!" Misa shouted, pointing accusingly at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki sensed that the two girls were getting - no, they were in fact very frustrated so he shoved Near in front of the girls. "Spare me as I give you the gift of what you girls call, cute."

_'Hmph, so the guys weren't lying.'_ Max thought to herself.

The two teenage girls blinked for a moment before Misa started to squeal and glomp Near. "YOU'RE SO CUTE~!"

**_POKE_**

"HE JUST POKED MY BOOB!"

Mello's eyes widen. "Damn. I didn't knew that the Sheep was a pervert."

Matt's jaw dropped opened. He took out a twenty dollar bill and shoved it to an employer's face. "JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!"

Max and Mello sweatdropped.

"He must really like Misa..."

"Are you jealous?" Mello asked, smirking.

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like I have a crush on him or something." Max replied, blinking.

Mello's smirk faded, looking down at Max since she was 3 inches shorter than him. "Oh..."

Max rested her arms behind her head. "You guys need to stop making things up. It's getting kind of annoying, you know." She sighed before she started to look around. "Throne is probably going to make us go to Party City once we bail him and Nathan out. Might as well buy a costume to save myself from wearing something stupid like last year." She sighed. Max turned to look at Mello. "Do you want to tag along or not?" Then an idea popped into Max's head as she started to grin. "I'm pretty sure that there's something that you can match up with Matt."

…

…

…

"WAIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT MATT AND I HAVE THE HOTS FOR EACH OTHER?!" Mello asked as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"And what if I did tried to imply that?" Max teased, smirking.

"I'll kick you... _hard_." Mello threatened.

Max sweatdropped. She clearly misinterpret what Mello said as she started to wave her arms in protest. "No need to take it that far, Mello. I was just joking!"

Mello was about to take another bite of his chocolate before he noticed his mistake, his cheeks turned a tint of pink. He turned away from Max. "You're such a dumbass sometimes, you know that?"

"I have been told." Max began to grin again, not seeming to notice the blushing Mello. "AND I'M DAMN PROUD OF IT, SON!"

Mello twitched. "I'm not your son!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Light asked, impatiently.

Blake shrugged. "I don't know but Ryuzaki is probably getting his ass whoop right now."

Blake and Light exchanged each other glances. "Nah."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually groped Misa's breasts..." Max said to Mello. They both came back from costume searching and the first thing they saw was Matt wearing a pink rabbit costume, groping Misa's breast which lead him being knocked out unconscious by some random person.

Mello chewed on his chocolate, shrugging. "Dumbass deserves it. It would have been much more entertaining if it were that damn Sheep."

Max blinked. "I still don't know what's so bad about Near. He barely does or say anything to you."

"He's a big-headed twit." Mello answered, huffing.

"..." Max stood there in silence knowing that Mello wouldn't actually give her a legitimate answer about his hatred for Near. Instead she replied to Mello by saying:

"So... Do we put Matt in the back of the trunk or what?"

"Nah, just leave him there. I'm pretty sure your idiot brother will find him and beat the crap out of him." Mello replied, taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Why would Throne beat up Matt?" Max asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Because I'm going to tell him that Matt raped you." Mello smirked.

Max twitched.

"Max-chan?" Ryuzaki whispered, peeking from a clothing rack.

Max and Mello turned their heads towards Ryuzaki.

Max death glared at Ryuzaki. "You better have a good reason for tying me up next to Misa."

Ryuzaki nodded. "You and Misa are rather annoying and we were in quite a hurry to get to the station so the only solution that i could come up with was to knock you and Misa unconscious."

A vein popped out of Max's forehead while Mello started to snicker. "If you were in such a hurry then why are we in Party City?!"

"Oh... That's entirely because of you and Misa."

Max twitched while Mello burst into laughter at Max's reaction.

But everything changed when the wild Beyond Birthday attacked the chocoholic Mello.

"STUPID BRAT! YOU REPLACED ALL OF MY STRAWBERRY JAM WITH YOUR DAMN CHOCOLATE!" Beyond shouted as you could see a reflection of flames of anger in his eyes.

"OW-DAMNIT-MEDUSA-OW!" Mello shouted as passerby's stared at them with a weird look on their faces.

Max started to laugh nervously at the people who gave them weird stares. She waved her hand off at them. "They're just rehearsing for a school play. Nothing serious, now go back to your boring lives."

* * *

"Don't worry dad, we're on our way to the station with their siblings and grandmother to bail them out." Light said into the cell phone.

"That's a relief. Aizawa and Ide are getting really irritated with those two."

Light sighed, side glancing over at Blake. "Tell them not to worry anymore, alright? What? OH. Beyond is dragging an unconscious looking Matt out of Part – WHOA, SORRY DAD. I'LL CALL YOU LATER!" And with that Light hanged up and walked outside of the car and headed towards Beyond.

"Beyond, what in the world are you doing?" Light asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"None of your business, Yagami." Beyond give Light a brief death glare and continued on to drag an unconscious Matt by the leg to the car. "How's this, Max?!" Beyond looked from behind where Max was standing outside the front entrance of Party City.

Max squinted her eyes and replied. "Just drag him by the collar of his shirt. That'll pretty much suffocate him."

Beyond salutes, replying, "Yes, ma'am!" He roughly released his hold of Matt's leg, letting it drop on the ground with a loud thump and proceeded to grab him by the collar of his striped shirt.

Light sweatdropped and walked inside the car, sitting beside Blake.

Blake looked up from a magazine he randomly found in the car. "What happened?" He asked, taking notice of how Light's expression changed into a more stressed expression.

"You'd rather not know." Light replied, rubbing his temples.

Blake blinked twice before responding uncertainly. "Okay..." And he turned back to reading the magazine. "Mhmm."

Light, taken back from the unusual sound, gave Blake a weird look, pointing at the magazine. "What are you reading?"

Blake glanced over at Light by the corner of his eyes, taking a sip out of his orange juice box. "Oh nothing..." He said in a sing-song voice, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

Light sweatdropped.

Blake's eyes popped out. "OOH, ME LIKEY!"

"BLAKE BLACKWOOD, PUT THAT MAGAZINE DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Grandmother yelled from the front of the car.

Blake flinched. "YES, GRANNY!" He squeaked, throwing the magazine over to the floor.

...

...

...

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Grandmother shouted which caused Blake to retreat back to his seat, pouting.

* * *

"How in the fucking hell did Max made Beyond become her bitch?" Mello asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Ryuzaki pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, unwrapping it and immediately started to lick it. Ignoring Mello's question.

"Blake, I'm very interested into what you are reading right now. You have-"

"A BONER?!" Mello shouted, twitching.

"Actually I would prefer if you would say erection, Mello." Ryuzaki said.

Light awkwardly moved away from Blake.

Blake shrugged. "Yeah, so what?"

The guys sweatdropped - hell even Ryuzaki sweatdropped, keeping their gaze at Blake who was just slurping on his empty juice box.

Beyond and Max entered the car.

"HOLY CRAP. BLAKE, YOU HAVE A BONER!"

"No shit, Medusa." Mello said, annoyed.

A vein popped out of Beyond's forehead.

Ryuzaki tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Again, I would appreciate it if we were to address it in a proper manner such as erection."

_'Please don't be my porn magazines, please don't be my porn magazines.'_ Light thought to himself.

Beyond ignored Ryuzaki. Which caused Ryuzaki to become irritated even though he didn't seemed to show it.

"Blake, are you reading porn magazines?" Max asked, glancing at the magazine cover.

_'Damnit.'_ Light thought to himself.

"Maybe..."

...

...

...

Suddenly the door to the car slammed open revealing an angry looking Grandmother. She was glaring directly at Blake, who only stared at her, blinking.

Blake quickly threw the magazine out of the window, he shrugged and laugh nervously, hoping that Grandmother would just magically forget about everything and leave him alone. Well, yeah. It was quite useless since Grandmother pulled Blake out of the car and said, "I'm going to cleanse those eyes of yours."

Blake's eyes widen in horror as he was being dragged away from the car by Grandmother. "Max, darling, we'll be going back to the house. I trust that you could go on your own to bail out your brothers, correct?"

'No, I won't. Throne will suffocate me to death once we bail him out.' Max thought to herself.

But of course she ended up saying yes to her Grandmother in fear that she will do god knows what to her. Max shivered at the thought.

"Is it me or did it just got cold?" Max asked when they were already on their way to the police station.

Mello shrugged, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

Then something popped in Light's head. "Where's Misa and Near?!"

Everyone in the car blinked. Mello in hopes that Near probably got kidnapped and was probably dead by now and Max in hopes that Misa just got run over by a car both said, "Eh."

* * *

"Urgh, ugh, ow." Matt soon began to regained consciousness when he noticed that he was in a particular where he didn't recognized at all and also due to the fact that he felt very uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" Matt asked himself. That's when he started to hear car beeps.

A.) He was kidnapped for money ransom.

B.) He was kidnapped to be sold for his body parts.

C.) He was kidnapped by some of his fellow hacker enemies that somehow managed to found out his face and location.

Matt could have thought of those three possibilities but instead the only thing he thought of was, "HOLY CRAP. I'M BEING KIDNAPPED SO I COULD BECOME A SEX SLAVE!" Matt blinked and thought for a moment. "Well, um, I wouldn't blame them... I mean, I am hot and my body is smoking."

That's when the car suddenly stopped and caused Matt to roll to the right. "Ow."

The trunk that Matt was trapped inside was beginning to open as he prepared himself to ninja kick his kidnapper somehow considering that he was tied up by his legs and arms. The top of the trunk began to open further revealing Beyond and an annoyed looking Max.

Matt's eyes widen and gave Max a disgusted look. "YOU SICK PERSON! DON'T THINK THAT YOU COULD EASILY HAVE THIS FANTASTIC BODY OF MINE." Matt gestured to his body. "I'm sorry but you're just too obsess- OW!"

Max twitched and slammed the trunk close as Matt shrieked in pain.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Soichiro Yagami. I am the Chief of the police department. I am very pleased to finally meet you, Light has told us many things about you and, well," Mr. Yagami put his hand on my shoulder. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Eh?" I asked, blinking.

"Having to deal with these two must be really hard especially with you being the only girl!" One of the younger police officer's said.

"SHUT UP, MATSUDA!" Everyone yelled at the police officer known as Matsuda, he squeaked a quick, sorry.

"Harsh…" I commented.

"HOLY CRAP, IS THAT MAX?!"

"MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER! YOU HAVE FINALLY COME FOR ME! COME GET BIG BROTHER THRONE OUT OF THIS DISGUSTING PLACE SO HE COULD EMBRACE YO-"

"Grandmother is so going to kill you two." I interrupted Throne.

Throne and Nathan went pale once Grandmother was mentioned.

"Blake will be dearly missed. He _was _such a good friend." Mello smirked when he noticed this and took the opportunity to say this just for some kicks. "The Sheep and Misa as well. How devastated Matt was when he found out about Misa's death."

The two were actually pissing their pants at the moment.

_'Suckers.' _Mello thought to himself, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Mello. I would appreciate it if you would stop telling such nonsense to Throne and Nathan." Ryuzaki said.

"BUT RYUZAKI!" Mello whined.

"No but's Mel-"

I started to snicker.

Ryuzaki glanced over at me. "Did I said something funny?"

"Something along those lines." I replied, continuing to snicker.

"Oh… I see…" Ryuzaki replied, chewing on a piece of gum.

…

…

…

"Where's your grandmother and brother?" Chief Yagami asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. Grandmother got mad at Blake for reading porn magazines that eventually got him an erection." I replied, blinking.

"THANK YOU!" Ryuzaki shouted out which lead everyone to sweatdrop. That's when I started to hear Wolfy calling my name.

"MY RED-HAIRED HUMAN! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE FOR ME!~"

_'No, not really. I'm just here to bust out my brothers from jail.' _I thought to myself.

Wolfy then started to hiss as she heard my thought. "I see how it is, human. Fine, you won't be fed for an entire week! How would you like that?!"

_'Wolfy. I feed you. You don't feed me.' _I replied back.

Wolfy then grabbed a nearby piece of computer paper and tore it up to little pieces in furry. She started to pant heavily.

"Hey, didn't we did this scene already?" Matsuda asked, blinking.

"Oh yeah…" Nathan said before erupting. "WOLFY STOP TRYING TO STEAL LIGHT'S- MMHMMHM!"

Wolfy ended up zippering Nathan's mouth shut. "You don't tell me what to do, human! Light is my lover!"

Everyone stared at Light.

Light sweatdropped and said, "She's lying! She's just obsessed with me!"

"Yeah, right…" Everyone murmured.

"Isn't that Misa's job?" Beyond pointed out.

"You're just jealous because she took your spotlight of having the Shinigami eyes!" Matt shouted.

"MATT?!" Everyone shouted in confusion.

"Didn't I trapped you inside the trunk?! How'd you got out?!" I asked, twitching.

"Yeah! You're supposed to stay in the trunk for the rest of the chapter!" Beyond added in.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP THRONE THEN ONCE WE'RE OUT OF HERE I'LL PROMISE THAT I WILL THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF SO HIGH THAT YOU WILL PISS YOUR PANTS ON THE WAY DOWN!" Nathan threatened.

All of the police officer's groaned in irritation.

"Are you sure that you don't want to keep them?" I asked, blinking.

"NO!" All of the police officers yelled at once.

Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. "My apologies." Mr. Yagami glanced over at one of the police officers that remained quiet throughout the whole time. "Mogi, release the delinquents."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DELINQUENTS?!" Nathan shouted.

"Apparently you and your idiot brother." Mello replied, annoyed.

Mogi unlocked the cell as Throne and Wolfy quickly ran towards me. Wolfy tackled my hair and immediately started to chew on it.

"This is your punishment, Human. I will eat your hair! Kukukukukukkukuku."

"MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER~!" I quickly stepped aside which lead to Throne hugging the wall instead.

"Now that that's taken care of…" One of the police officer's, Ide, trailed off.

That's when the doors burst open as two figures stepped inside the building.

"LIGHT-KUN~ MISA IS FINALLY HERE FOR YOU~"

"DAMNIT. THAT BIG-HEADED TWIT IS STILL ALIVE!"

"Well, fuck." I said and hid behind Nathan. "Be a good brother and protect me from being killed by an airhead."

Then a smirk started to form on Nathan's face. "Hey, Misa! Max's right here!"

Misa quickly shot her attention towards me and scrunched up her nose. "Misa does not like Max."

"Great. The feeling's mutual." I replied.

"Misa has big chests that all the boys love her! Max does not have any chest so no boys like her!"

The teenagers and the police officer looked at the arguing teenage girls as they shared their dislike for each other openly.

"Coming from you it's kind of hilarious since you thought I was guy when we first met. Not to mention that you were instantly attracted to me."

"Wait!" Matsuda interrupted and gave me a confused look. "You're a girl?!"

_THUMP_

"Why does everyone think I'm a guy?" I quietly said to myself. Fuming next to a plant.

"Matsuda, you idiot." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Probably because you need to dress more like a girl, red-haired bitch." Mello harshly said, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"And you need to get a haircut!" I retorted.

A vein popped out of Mello's forehead. "Are you trying to call me a girl?!"

…

…

…

"Pretty much, yes."

* * *

After leaving the police station with Throne and Nathan. We were dropped off home by Watari. He told me to inform Blake that our luggage that's back in Ryuzaki's mansion will be brought tomorrow morning so we wouldn't have to worry about going back over there just to get our luggage. Well isn't he nicer than their neighbor who is a cranky elderly bitch that managed to hit me three times with her frying pan because I accidentally stepped on and killed her pet Spider – which was entirely Mello's fault. Yeah, always blame it on Mello because it's quite funny when he's being accused of doing something that he didn't do to the point that his face turns red from anger.

"Grandmother, we're home." I shouted once we entered the house.

Grandmother popped her head from the kitchen door. "Is Mr. Watari here with you?"

"No. He just dropped us off and left with the guys." I responded.

"Oh." Grandmother said disappointed.

"Is it me or does your grandmother has a thing for Watari?" Wolfy asked, blinking.

_'I don't even know.'_

"Where's Blake?" Nathan asked, glancing around.

"He's in the attic."

Nathan and I exchanged glances.

"You two can go up there and do whatever you three do together. I need to talk to Throne about something that you three can't hear."

"Are you kicking us out?" Nathan asked.

"To be blunt, yes."

Nathan grinned. "Sweet. Let's go, Max." Nathan said, tugging onto my shoulder.

I eyed Grandmother suspiciously. "Sure…" I said as Nathan led me to the attic.

The only thing that was going through Nathan's mind was, _'I hope Grandmother murders Throne! Imagine a life without Throne!'_

* * *

**Nathan's Imagination of Pure Happiness:**

_The grass was a color of bright green and the flowers were bloomed completely. Max was carrying a basket of flowers and was wearing a white dress that went a few inches ahead of her knees. Blake was sitting on the grass, gazing up at the clouds. Nathan was in the middle of saving a mysterious damsel in distress._

"It's over, Nathan!" A person that look much like Throne said.

"You should say that to yourself, Throne. CATS RISE!" That's when a group of cats started to appear from behind Nathan. "Any last words, Throne?"

Throne started to wet his pants. "YES. YOU'RE THE BEST AND COOLEST BADASS BROTHER EVER!"

_"DAMN STRAIG-"_

**_"-an, Nathan?" _**

**_"Nathan? Hello?"_**

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Nathan asked as Blake stepped on his foot... Real hard.

"You were zoning out on us." Blake replied, calmly.

"Oh... So what were we talking about?"

"Nothing really." Max replied.

Nathan scowled. "So you ruined my beautiful daydreaming about a life without Throne for nothing?!"

Max and Blake glanced over at each other.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blake replied.

"Oooh. What's in here?" Wolfy asked curiously as she noticed the door that was in the attic.

_'Wait! Don't tell me that that's Thron-'_

It was too late. Wolfy opened the door as stacks of Throne's porn magazines fell on top of her and scattered all over the floor.

Blake ran over towards the scattered porn magazines and took 4 of them. He quickly ran out of the attic like a maniac yelling, "THANK YOU, THRONE!"

Nathan and Max sweatdropped.

"Basically Blake got into porn over these past 2 weeks?" Nathan asked.

"Yup, pretty much." Max replied.

Wolfy popped her head out from the magazines and was wearing a blindfold. "I SEE NOTHING."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"And as soon as I eliminate L. I will become God of this new world!" Light boldly said, puffing out his chest.

"No, you won't. You're just someone with a God complex. In truth, you're a pedophile." Max dead-panned.

A vein popped out Light's forehead. "What the hell are you talking about, Max? I _am _God of this new world! Besides why kind of God would I be if I moles – WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE OF ME AND BLAKE?!"

Mello and Matt appeared out of nowhere as Matt grinned. "Oh, we have our ways…" Then Mello held up a sign that said, _TAOTRHG Omake: Continuing Scene #2 – The Debate Team_

Matt glanced over at the sign and said, "Ho_w _could all of that fit?"

Mello smacked Matt with the cardboard sign. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

_Onwards to the next scene…_

Max burst inside the debate team room, holding up the letter that she gave received for the fifth time this week.

"Well, well, well. We have been expecting yo-"

"Shove a shoe into your mouth, Takada."

A vein popped out of the senior's forehead.

"I'm here to see Mikami Teru." Max said. "I'm not here to start a conversation with neither of you."

That's when he walked in.

"I AM HER – Oh," _Cough_ "Hello Ma – hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm wasting my time here."

"WAIT, SO THAT'S A N – OMG IT'S GOD!"

Light appeared out, holding a sign that said, _I know right, I am God! _That's when Ryuzaki appeared out of nowhere and dropped kicked Light.

"Take that, Kira."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Wolfy appeared and smacked Mikami with a pole. "HE'S MINE!"

Kiyomi stood up from her seat to protest but never got the chance to since Wolfy ended up swiftly hitting Kiyomi on the head with the pole. "YOU TOO, WHORE!"

Blake came running inside the room chasing Nathan. "WHY CAN'T THIS BITCH DIE?! DIE, BITCH, DIE! LIGHT IS MI – And I just realized that we were reading the wrong script and we already did this in chapter 5. Let's go Nathan." Nathan groaned as he followed Blake out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I might have chapter 14 up by Sunday. So, yeah. xD **

**Mello: Hold my leather jacket, Matt.**

**Matt: Okay. -Holds leather jacket.-**

**Mello: CHOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**AHAHAHA! I just felt the need to put that in. xD**

**BYE! :D UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	14. THE DISCOVERY OF YAOI

**-Sigh.- Even though it's the last month of school. I have been having a lot of tests and projects to do - especially that I have a Science Lab Report due the following Tuesday, which is next week. **

**This chapter is probably one of my shortest chapters yet, but I didn't really felt the need to add more into this chapter since... well, you find out once you read the chapter.**

**Shoutouts to The Bakura's Muffin Company and ultimatekaibafan for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**I really hope you could at least enjoy this short chapter. **

**NOW.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME~**

**And this week's turn is... Drum roll please!**

**Vince: -Drum roll.-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**LIGHT THE ASSHOLE YAGAMI AKA KIRA.**

**Light: -_- I don't care who you are but I'm not doing this disclaimer. **

**SellTheirSouls: -Dark Vader voice activated.- DO IT. DO IT NOW. **

**Light: No.**

**SellTheirSouls: ... Watari~**

**Watari: Yes?**

**SellTheirSouls: Tie him up.**

**L: My apologies but I believe that Watari takes orders ****_only _****from me. Not you or anyone else.**

**SellTheirSouls: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Nathan: -Yanks the microphone out of SellTheirSouls hands.- Alright, listen once and listen once only. SellTheirSouls does not own Death Note. She only owes me - *glares* the idiot twenty-seven-year-old, Blake, Max, Max's sidekick-**

**Wolfy: HEY! **

**Nathan: And any other characters you do not recognize from the Death Note series or manga. OH. AND SHE DOES NOT OWN THE POKEMON THEME SONG AS WELL!**

* * *

It was a peaceful Monday morning. Now you're all wondering what the hell is wrong with me because Monday mornings are the most hectic day ever and the worst thing is that you have to go back to school from the two day weekend. I didn't get to sleep the entire night since I just remembered that I had this science project due today and spent the entire night doing the project and ended up finishing it around 5:00. I was utterly exhausted at the moment and prayed that Throne wouldn't even try to wake me up to go to school because I will literally go all ninja on him.

Wolfy was as well exhausted because two hours in the doing the project Wolfy decided to finally tell me that she was a Science genius. Yep… Never had that coming. The worst thing of all was that today was Halloween day and Throne is probably going to force Blake, Nathan, and I to go trick-o-treating tonight. Great. All I wanted to do today was to at least catch up with my sleep. But of course the worst decided to happen when an obnoxious twenty-seven-year-old decided to burst inside my room and was beaming with joy. "Wake up my darling little beautiful sister. It's time to go to scho-"

Nathan came inside my room, yawning loudly. His hair was also all over the place. Nathan glanced over at me. "Whoa, you look horrible."

And no less than a second later Blake also came inside my bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning at the same time. He first looked at Nathan, then Throne, and then me. "Wow, you look horrible."

Nathan grinned. "No way, dude. I just said that too!" He and Blake high-fived each other.

"Let me sleep!" I whined, rolling over to face away from my brothers.

An idea popped into Nathan's mind. "If Max isn't going to school today then neither am I." Nathan walked over to my bed and literally suffocated me to death when he embraced me. "What kind of brother would I be leaving my poor little ill sister at home while I'm at school checking out some hot chicks? My studies can wait. I must take care of my little sister – if that's not the duty of an older brother then I don't know what the hell is!"

_'Bastard._' I thought to myself, glaring at Nathan from the corner of my eye.

_'I'm such a genius.' _Nathan thought to himself, grinning.

_'And they call me the ass-kisser…' _Blake had an annoyed look on his face.

Throne rubbed his chin mockingly. "I suppose…" Then Throne grinned and patted Nathan's back. "Okay! You're finally realizing how much you need to take care of our darling little beautiful little pure and innoce-"

"We get it." The three younger siblings dead-panned.

Blake snapped his fingers. "Can I also stay home, Throne? I'll cook some soup for Max considering that Nathan doesn't even know how to cook." Nathan scowled at Blake.

Throne beamed with delight. "You boys are finally realizing how important your duty as a big brother is." Throne ruffled Nathan's hair. "I'll be back when I'm on my lunch break." Throne walked out of my bedroom murmuring something along the lines, _I'm such a good big brother!_

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go of me."

Wolfy blew her nose into a tissue, waving her 'Team Throne' flag around weakly. "You go, Thro-"And Wolfy immediately dropped dead on the floor sounding fast asleep.

* * *

"I'm guessing that you're all wondering why I have called you here early… _again_. And I will begin to explain that momentarily."

The room became so quiet that you could actually hear crickets chirping.

…

…

…

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO WAKE US UP AT 5:00 AM IN THE MORNING?!" Beyond erupted.

Matt and Mello squealed like pigs.

"HIS EYES ARE GLOWING! EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING BEFORE MEDUSA TURNS YOU INTO STONE!" Matt shouted.

Beyond started to twitch while Ryuzaki and Light both sighed.

"Um, Mello, Matt. Would you guys quit it already? It sounds like Ryuzaki has something important to say, right?" Light glanced over at Ryuzaki.

"Of course. As you could see 17 years ago I was born from my mother's-"

"WHOA, RYUZAKI, THAT'S TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Matt shouted, flailing his arms around in the air.

Ryuzaki blinked. "I do not see why you're so defensive about this, Matt. You're old enough to know where babies come from without the school representing you a video about that particular topic." Ryuzaki looked at everyone. "To put things short. Today was the day I was born into this universe so we'll be visiting Max tod-"

"WHY?!" Matt and Mello complained.

"Have you forgotten? Today's Halloween – not that I really put much thought in that holiday, but Max still owes me ice cream."

_THUMP_

"THAT'S IT?!" Everyone shouted together.

"Pretty much."

* * *

Blake sighed, shutting the cabinets closed. He turned to look at Nathan and Max who were sitting on the couch watching TV. "You guys do know that Throne could walk inside any moment and notice that Max doesn't even look sick at all."

Nathan shrugged. "So? I just lie to him saying that a miracle happened. Now be a good older brother and make us a sandwich, will ya?"

Blake started to twitch when suddenly…

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cau-_

"Oh, sorry that's my phone." Max said, pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" Max answered her phone while Blake and Nathan stared each other with a '_WTF_' look on their faces.

"Since when did she had a phone?" Nathan whispered to Blake, staring at Max.

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. But it's one of those old phones, so she probably got it herself without any of us knowing."

"Today? Right now?" Max sighed. "Fine. We'll be there in twenty minutes. You still have the costumes, right? … Awesome." Then Max hang up.

Nathan twitched. "It's them again, isn't it?"

"Ooh yeah."

Blake ran his hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long Monday."

"Yep." Nathan and Max said in unison.

* * *

"Ooh, what does Max have in here?" Wolfy asked herself, unlocking the lock cabinet in Max's bedroom.

…

…

…

"SHE READS YAOI?! … SWEEEET!"

* * *

**KUKUKUKUKU. SO THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE ICE CREAM CHAPTER! :3**

**I won't guarantee that I'll post the other chapter this Sunday mainly because I'll be pretty busy and I need to study for an upcoming test that following week. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! I would appreciate it if you would drop by and give me a review about this chapter. If you have any suggestions you're welcome to PM me and I would gladly respond to you right away! :D**


	15. HOOKERS!

**HEY GUYS! *Uses not-so-cool ninja skills to dodge the flaming pitchforks.* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. UGH. Even though the last day of school is next Wednesday the teachers are giving me a bunch of projects and not to mention essays to complete - but! I would probably post a lot of chapters starting from Thursday next week since on Wednesday I'm going to go skateboarding with some of my friends after school. Yep. :D**

**ALAS THE ICE CREAM CHAPTER HAS COME - THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL WAITED FOR! **

**I'm really hoping that you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Question of the Chapter: If you could hang out with any of the characters in this fan-fiction who would it be and why? LEAVE YOUR REVIEW ON THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :D **

**Shoutouts to LastNeko and The Bakura's Muffin Company for being the only two that reviewed the previous chapter. **

**I would appreciate it if you guys would leave me some reviews about how I'm doing so far with the story and if you would like to suggest some ideas I might consider writing them for future chapters. ANYWAYS.**

**L: SellTheirSouls doesn't own any of the Death Note characters. She only owes her oc's and this story. Thank you and have a good day or night considering what time you're reading this at the moment. **

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, YOU DAMN RED-HAIRED BITCH!" Mello's voice roared throughout the mansion. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU." And at the moment he was tracking down a certain red-haired person, other than Nathan, to beat the living pulp out of them.

_A few minutes before...  
_  
Beyond greeted the Blackwood siblings with a grin on his face as he held out two purple bags in his hands. "I got them."

Max nodded and grabbed the two bags from his hands. Beyond nodded as Max nodded in return before she threw the two bags which contained the clothing of Mello and Matt into a puddle of mud.

_Present…_

Light rubbed his temples – he's been doing that a lot recently and threw his hands in the air. "Why can't I just have ONE peaceful day?!"

Near looked up from his puzzles at Light. "Sucks to be you."

A vein popped out of Light's forehead at Near's comment.

"MAX, GET BACK HERE AND GIVE US BACK OUR CLOTHES! WE CAN'T GO TO THE ICE CREAM STORE DRESSED LIKE THIS!"

"TOO BAD. BESIDES, MELLO SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS CONSIDERING THAT I PURCHASED THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FINALLY SIDING WITH MEDUSA AND MAX HERE?! YOU TRAITOR!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? NO! I WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT THE CHOCOLATE STORE THAT WAS ACROSS PARTY CITY!"

While Mello and Matt were arguing like an old married couple, Beyond and Max hurried downstairs and quickly got inside the car where Light and Near were already waiting.

"I'm guessing that you stole their clothes and dump it into a puddle of mud and then you forced both Matt and Mello to wear hooker outfits without them noticing at first?" Near asked, pretending to fly his toy airplane in the air while epically twirling his hair.

"Um, yeah, pretty much." Beyond and Max said in unison.

Light sweatdropped.

* * *

"And so that concludes the beginning of chapter fifteen." Ryuzaki announced suddenly in the spotlight - literally. "Are you ready to experience the thrill, the humor, and most of all the entire chapter? I am certain that there's a 5% of me enjoying this chapter since it includes sweets and Max finally buying me my ice cream and may I remind you, I can have as many as I want." Ryuzaki licked his lips deviously while the cameramen sweat dropped.

"Are you sure that it's 5%, Ryuzaki?" Max asked with a weird look on her face.

"Of course. I am L, in case you have forgotten."

"You're one to talk, red-haired bitch. I thought that you sucked at math." Mello said.

"Oh yeah, she does." Nathan said as if he just remembered it - which he did.

"Definitely." Blake added in, bobbing his head up and down.

"What the hell, Near? I paid you twenty bucks to stay quiet!" Max angrily said to Near, grabbing him the collar of his shirt.

"You know, I would hold your earrings, but you don't wear earrings and you hair isn't that long either." Wolfy said out of nowhere, standing next to Light in mid-air.

"You did but there was a better bargain rather than just twenty dollars." Near replied monotonously.

_'Who in the hell...?'_ Max trailed off as someone burst out into a fit of laughter.

"LIGHT?!"

"Psshaw! I haven't gotten any attention lately so this was payback for I don't know what you did, but it's payback on something you did to me!"

"You're such an attention whore, Light." Beyond dead-panned.

"Yes, Light. You seem to have taken the role of being an attention whore in this fan-fiction lately." Ryuzaki said, biting his thumb.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Light crossed his arms, huffing.

"Um, yeah it is." Max argued back.

"OH SHUT UP." Light shouted, clearly frustrated.

Matt sighed, putting down his PS3 controller. "Can we continue with chapter fifteen, already? I'm pretty sure the readers are getting bored right now."

That's when the studio's door burst open. "MY DARRRLINNGG LITTLE SISTERRRRRR~~~"

"SHIT. EVERYONE RUN!" Mello shouted as everyone ran behind Mello. Running as quickly as possible to get away from Throne – except for Wolfy. She stayed behind debating on whether or not to go with Light or with Throne.

"DECISIONS, DECISIONS. WHICH ONE DO I CHOSE?!" Wolfy had a look of horror in her face.

* * *

"Wait. So today's your birthday?" Blake asked. "Man, if I knew I would have got you something." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, it is. You do not need to worry about getting me something. The ice cream that Max is going to buy me is enough to suffice my needs."

"You're so going to die, red-haired bitch." Mello glared at Max.

"No offense but you had it coming." Max replied, shrugging.

"Yeah." Beyond agreed.

"What the hell are you?! Her bitch or what?!" Mello asked furiously.

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that. I beat him in this bet we did. His part of the agreement was that if I won he would be my bitch until the day he goes back to England."

Mello blinked before he continued to glare at Max again.

Max sighed. "You know if you keep on doing that you'll get wrinkles."

Mello hissed like a cat at Max.

"Hey, what's Matt doing over there?" Wolfy asked, pointing at Matt, who was covered underneath a blanket.

Max shrugged and kicked Matt gently. "Hey, Matt. You're alright there, buddy?"

Matt shot up from the blanket with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please give me back my clothes?"

Max blinked. "No." She replied bluntly.

"I thought that you liked me!"

Max face-palmed. "No, I don't."

"You said so yourself!"

"Well, I was just joking around."

"Who jokes around about liking someone?!"

"Apparently her." Beyond replied, pointing at Max.

"And besides even if I decide to give you back your clothes it's too late because I threw them into a puddle of mud."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mello and Matt shouted.

Max laughed nervously. "Yeah… So, you're kind of stuck wearing that for now unless we go to some clothing store to get you a new outfit."

Matt opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by Ryuzaki. "We won't be stopping to get you two a new wardrobe. Time is precious right now and the sooner I get ice cream the sooner we'll get home." Everyone except for the four other teenagers nodded in agreement.

If looks can kill then Max would probably be killed by Mello and Matt.

* * *

"Watari. I would like to make changes to our destination." Ryuzaki said, braking up the awkward silence that was in the car.

"RYUZAKI, YOU ARE MY SAVIOUR!" Matt said, glomping Ryuzaki.

"Where to, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Well, judging from my research we should go to _Wedy and Aiber's Ice Cream Shop _the reviews that I have read made me decide that we should visit this shop."

Matt fell out of his seat and immediately started to anime cry against Light's knee.

Light sat awkwardly in his seat, patting Matt's head. "It's going to be alright…" He awkwardly said.

* * *

Max sighed. "Just so you would stop bothering me," she shoved her gray sweater towards Matt, "here. Take my sweater. You're probably going to get frostbite if you go outside like that."

"What about me?!" Mello asked.

"You can have Nathan's scarf that I brought just in case." Max said, throwing Nathan's scarf towards Mello.

"What are you doing giving my things away, Max?!" Nathan asked.

"Don't worry. You'll get it back."

"I doubt that, Max. It seems that Mello really loves the scarf." Near said, pointing at Mello, who was rubbing his head against the scarf.

"But then again, Mello has a thing for fashion." Max said, blinking.

_SCCCREEEEEECCCCHHHHH_

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Matt shouted falling out of his seat and on instinct he gripped someone's arm. Taking them down along with him.

Matt landed on top of a certain red-haired person which was…

…

…

…

NATHAN!

"WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK?!" Mello shouted as he caught sight of both Matt and Nathan sucking each other's faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Max shouted as everyone started to scream their heads off.

Matt and Nathan immediately crawled away from each other.

"W-wait! You're Nathan! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS SUCKING FACES WITH MAX!" Matt shouted with a look of horror on his face.

"YOU PREFER SUCKING FACES WITH MY SISTER?!" Nathan asked, wiping his mouth, with a disgusted look on his face.

"WELL, UM, YEAH BECAUSE THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH A GUY!"

Max scowled. "You guys do know that I'm here, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Matt and Nathan shouted as they began bickering with each other.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead while Wolfy started to nudge Max in the shoulder.

"Did you heard him? Matt said that he wouldn't mind sucking faces with yo – oof!"

"What was that?" Beyond asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just a fly." Max replied casually.

"Just… a …. fly?..."Wolfy weakly repeated. "How can I, Wolfy, the wolf be downgraded to such a ranking?!"And with that she slid down from the window and landed harshly on the floor. "Ow."

That's when the car's door opened revealing none other than Watari.

"My apologies but it seems that the car has somehow broke down. I kindly ask all of you to exit the car immediately."

"Oh, sure." Blake replied as he got out of the car with everyone following behind him.

* * *

Once Blake and Nathan got out of the car, their eyes landed on the street sign before they started to scream like pansies and immediately retreated inside the car. Blake, cradling all the way on the other side of the car, while Nathan hid inside the blanket that Matt had hid himself as well earlier.

Beyond cracked a smirk. "Say, Alicia, do you need a new pair of dry pants?"

Nathan scowled from underneath the blanket. "NO!"

"Are you two alright?" Light asked.

"OF COURSE WE'RE NOT OKAY, YOU SEXY ASS HUNK!" Blake shouted.

Wolfy immediately shot up from the ground and started to throw darts at Blake. "YOU," SWISH, "MAN STEALING MOTHERFUCKER-" Insert more profanity and Wolfy throwing more darts at Blake here, "YOU MUST DIE!"

Max stared at Wolfy as one of her hair strands popped up, sweatdropping.

"Hey, Mels, there's something wrong with Ryuzaki." Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

"Ryuzaki, please stop mourning by the tree. You're starting to act like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club." Near said, staring at a gloomy Ryuzaki that was mourning by a tree.

"My... ice cream..." Ryuzaki mourned.

Max sweatdropped. "It's alright, Ryuzaki, we could still eat ice cream. If we can find an ice cream shop around this place that is." Max said, murmuring the last part to herself.

"WELP." Max said, pointing at Beyond and Near. "We're going on an adventure to find an ice cream shop around here so Ryuzaki can stop mourning by the tree where a dog is currently doing his business on it."

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT US?!" Mello asked, pointing at him and Matt.

Max blinked. "You could stay here and hopefully you won't get mistaken for girls and possibly get raped by the Pedobear."

"PEDOBEAR APPROVES!" Pedobear held two thumbs up, wiggling his eyebrows - if he has - at Near. Poor little Sheep.

Near slowly shifted behind Max while Matt and Mello inched slowly away from the Pedobear.

"AH, PEDOBEAR! DIDN'T I KILLED YOU LAST TIME?!" Wolfy shouted, throwing thousands of knives towards the Pedobear.

Nathan popped his head out of the car, trembling before he saw the Pedobear lying on the ground, dead with a bunch of knives punctured on his stomach. "Hey, what happened to the Pedobear?"

Max, Beyond, Near walked away, whistling like nothing happened.

* * *

Matt's eye twitched, pointing shakily at a jock that somewhere around our age. "Did that guy just showed me his...?"

I scowled. "I'm so going to kill her."

"Hey babes! Call me, I'm free every Saturday night if you want some entertainment, if you know what I mean." One of the jocks winked at Matt and I.

I managed to smirk. "Don't you think it's time for you to use your so-called ninja skills?" My eyes widen as I saw Matt already wearing his headband as he cracked his fingers.

"I'm on it, Mels."

_'I really wished I had my gun with me...'_ I thought to myself as I saw Matt beat up those jocks_. 'Stupid red-haired bitch and stupid Medusa and stupid big-headed twit Near.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"DAMN THESE HORMONAL PREGNANT WOMEN!" Max shouted as a group of dozen pregnant women were chasing the three teenagers.

Wolfy gasped and appeared flying above the three running teenagers, facing directly towards the readers. "What will happen next?! Will Ryuzaki return to his normal self or will he keep on mourning by a tree? Will Nathan get a new pair of dry pants? Will Matt and Mello escape the wrath of wearing hooker outfits before Halloween night where the Pedobear comes out to rape children? Will Beyond, Near, and Max escape from these very hormonal pregnant women? Who the hell knows and this is why you need to shop at TAOTRHG. Order an exclusive magazine behind the relationship between Max and Matt within the next 20 minutes and you will get 40% off! Buy your copy now!"

Max glared at Wolfy. "I will kill you."

"The readers want what the readers want, Max and besides - ooof!"

Wolfy was being shoved all around the place as a a stampede of fan-girls came holding up their money. "GIVE US THE SHEEP!"

Mello, appearing out of nowhere, shoved Near towards the fan-girls as they proceeded to pull onto Near's clothes until they ripped apart - which they did. "OH MY GOD. NEAR IS SO KAWAII~" One of the fan-girls squealed.

"Gotta hand it to those fan-girls." Said Mello while Matt nodded

"O M G IS THAT MELLO AND MATT?!"

"IT IS!"

"I'M GOING TO RAPE THEM!"

"NOT IF I DO IT FIRST!"

"I'm taking that back. RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!"

The next thing you know was that Mello and Matt were being chased by tons of fan-girls that were either pleading for them to bear their children or asking to marry them.

Beyond and Max looked ahead at the stampede of fan-girls that were chasing Matt and Mello leaving behind the poor albino who was only down to his Transformer boxers. Near swayed back and forth before falling face first on the floor saying, "... Fan-girls... So many..."

Wolfy popped out nowhere, enthusiastically. "AND THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO STAY TUNE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

* * *

You heard Wolfy. Tune in into next time where we'll wrap this whole ice cream thing up**. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I would start posting a lot of chapters during the Summer. Yay! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D**


	16. BEYOND BLASTING AWAY!

**HEY, GUYS. I'M BACK! And yeah, I just got my new computer today and I had to post this chapter up already. I also need to inform you guys that I won't be posting much because I got Summer homework. D: MATH CAN JUST DIE.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave some reviews. **

**Okay? **

**Yey!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oh hey guys, we're back and yeah, we didn't got beaten up by pregnant ladies on the way back because we're just too cool for that." I said sarcastically once Beyond, Near, and I made our way back to the guys.

"… They thought you were a boy didn't they?" Blake raised one of his eyebrows.

I pouted. "Yep."

Blake sighed. "And this is why you need to dress more feminine and you should probably stop telling everyone to call you Max instead of your real name-"

"I'M WEARING A SKIRT!" I protested.

"Whoa, Max isn't your real name?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Of course not. Her real name is red-headed bitch." Mello chewed on his chocolate bar.

Blake sagged his shoulders, sighing. "Sorry for making your birthday real crappy, Ryuzaki. If it makes you feel better birds pooped on my shoulder when it was my birthday two years ago."

Ryuzaki blinked. "I believe that that sounds worse than our situation at the moment."

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Light had his hand on his chest in relief.

Everyone stared at Light as they awaited for an explanation for his outburst.

"I'm so relieved that you're not fuming by the tree anymore, Ryuzaki. You were giving me quite a scare when you started to pluck the petals out of the flowers." Light explained.

"… Has anyone told you that you're a great friend, Light?" Blake asked.

"… Um, no…"

"Well, you are."

Light started to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "… Thanks?"

Then something clicked in Light's head. "Oh my god…"

"What? What is it, Light?" Beyond asked, not seeming interested at all.

"Today is the Halloween dance and I was supposed to take Misa… OH MY-"

"MOTHEROFGOD. YOU STILL HAVEN'T BROKEN UP WITH HER?!" I asked, falling to the ground, anime style.

"Well, I try but-"

"The chick blackmailed Light to go out with her." Mello suddenly said, crossing his arms.

"Which is a turn on for me." Matt added in as Nathan and him high-fived each other.

"Should we tell them?" Ryuzaki asked, glancing towards Light.  
Light sighed. "Yeah, sure…"

Near stepped forward. "I would like to volunteer to tell Blake and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Near." Mello growled, pushing Near to the ground. "I'm going to be the one telling them, ¿capisci?!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Mello cleared his throat.

"Obviously Misa is completely in love with Light and she'll, literally, kill any girl she sees flirting or just talking to Light-"

"Oh, you don't say?"

"Shut the fuck up, red-headed bitch, it's not my fault Misa tried to kill you with a knife back then. Now where the fuck was I? Oh yeah." Mello snapped his finger. "Long story short. Misa really loves Light, Light doesn't. Misa blackmailed Light to date her or she'll humiliate him or something like. Although the relationship is completely one-sided, Misa doesn't mind."

"Oh, cool, but that chick really needs to go to a mental intuition and get some serious help because she needs it." I said.

"Oh yeah, Light, isn't your dad a cop? Why haven't you told him about Misa?" Blake asked, blinking.

"There's also the assistant principal, Rem…" Light had a disgusted look on his face when Mello mentioned Rem.

"I'm just surprised that she hasn't suspended you yet, Max." Matt said, growing serious.

Blake scowled as he noticed that his question went ignored.

"She's practically Misa's guardian ever since her parents died in that shooting accident when she was twelve. And to add onto to that, she really hates my guts."

"You're just flaming with anger, aren't you, Yagami?" Beyond asked, crossing his arms.

"Who wouldn't be?" Light replied, huffing.

"Touché."

"I say that we give Misa a piece of our minds-"

"We're not going to drug her and dump her into the Pacific Ocean, Max." Blake dead-panned.

"PSFT. WHAT? ME? WHY, I WOULD NEVER!" I held my hand on my chest as if I were hurt.

"What in the…?" Everyone shot me weird looks.

I shrugged. "I know some people."

Near began to inch away from me along with everyone else.

Wolfy also began to back away as well. "I think I forgot something in the ca – fuck this shit, I'm running as far away from you."

I sweatdropped.

* * *

"Watari, have you finished repairing the car, yet?" Ryuzaki spoke into the phone.

Watari wiped off his forehead with his pocket handkerchief on the other side of the conversation. "I'm terribly sorry, Ryuzaki, but it seems that I can't figure out what the problem is."

_CLANK_

Ryuzaki dropped his cell phone on the ground as his bangs shadowed over his eyes. "Watari couldn't fixed the car…" He slowly said.

Everyone, including Near, gasped.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Max, Beyond, and Near completely turned white instantly once they noticed who it was.

"… Don't make sudden movements." Beyond whispered to the two younger teenagers.

…

…

…

"Ladies, ladies, please let go of the shopping bags- oof!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"MOVE IT, YOU HOOLIGAN!"

"I AM MARRIED!"

Was what some of the pregnant said while they pushed Nathan out of the way and towards the ground.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Matt and Mello shouted. Proceeding to run away waving their hands in the hair with everyone following behind them.

"GET THEM!" One of the pregnant women shouted, pointing at the running teenagers.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Light asked, horrified.

"WE DID NOTHING!" Beyond and I shouted.

"Yeah." Near blankly agreed.

* * *

"Alright," huff, huff, "I think we lost them." Matt breathed out, leaning against the brick wall.

"This was not what I expected." Ryuzaki said, sulking by a trash can while Blake and Light comforted him by patting on his back for reassurance.

"It's all your fault!" Mello shouted, pointing accusingly at Near.

"I do not see what I have done wrong, therefore your accusation is false."

"OOOOOOHHHH." Beyond remarked, grinning.

Mello's eye twitched as he was prepared to strangle the albino before him. "YOU DAMN BI-"

"You really need a haircut, Mello. I literally thought you were a girl for a moment there." I cut in, grasping a few strands of Mello's hair and letting them go.

Mello quickly turned around, sending me a cold glare. "Look whose talking, red-haired bitch. You should grow your hair out - no wonder why everyone thinks you're a guy."

Matt tapped Mello's shoulder as he whispered into his ear. "In case you haven't noticed it's also her attitude and the way she dresses."

Nathan, who overheard everything, happened to say, "You have to agree with him, Max. You could at least act more like a girl and make some minor adjustments to your appearance if you ever want to have a guy to like you."

I waved my hand off at Nathan. "I'm perfectly fine with how I am. And I only said that to you so the cops wouldn't have to come just to stop you from strangling Near to death." I looked at Mello, who only glared harder at me.

"Whatever, damn red-haired bitch." Mello huffed and looked away, taking out, yet, another of his chocolate bars.

_BEEP_

"Where did that come from?" Beyond asked, glancing over at everyone.

Matt shook his head. "It wasn't my phone."

"I KNEW IT!" Mello shouted, pointing at Near, once again. "THE BIG-HEADED TWIT IS A ROBOT!"

...

...

...

"Once again, Mello, your accusation is false." Near replied, twirling his hair.

"OH. That was my phone, hold on for a second." Nathan put his cell phone to his ear. "Yallo? Oh, hey. Sure, I'll orde-" Nathan trailed off as Ryuzaki glared at him with his eyes glowing red.

Nathan screeched. "I'll talk to you later!" And with that Nathan shoved his phone quickly into his pocket, laughing nervously at Ryuzaki - whose eyes only got redder.

...

...

...

"Are you sure that you don't need a new fresh pair of pants, Alicia?" Beyond smirked as he emphasized Alicia to Nathan.

Matt and Mello immediately burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god, it never gets too old." Matt said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Yeah, no kidding."

* * *

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki, once the car is repaired we could go to a near-by ice cream shop, alright?" Blake said, patting Ryuzaki's back.

"But I would rather want to go to Wedy & Aiber's ice cream shop! They seem to have the best ice cream in the entire world - what kind of person will I be if I were to miss out on such an opportunity to taste such delicious ice cream?!" Ryuzaki stood, literally, on the bench he was sitting on and threw his hands in the air in frustration.

A few minutes later...

"WHAT?! SO WE WERE CHASED BY PREGNANT WOMEN FOR NOTHING?!" Light shouted.

Max started to twitch. "Beyond, go get run over by a car."

"Oh come on, you guys! Didn't you thought that it was a little funny seeing Ryuzaki like this? Huh, huh?"

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Everyone roared which caused Beyond's hair to fly back.

"Geez, tough crowd." Beyond said. "Oh well, it's time for me to leave back to England, see you all later... Or never! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beyond's eyes flashed red for a moment.

Stem flared through Mello's nose in anger as he approached Beyond, cracking his fingers. "We'll make sure you get back to England. Matt, bring the cannon balls!"

"You got it, Mels!" And out of nowhere a brass monkey appeared as Beyond gulped in fear.

* * *

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL NEXT TIMEEE! BEYOND BIRTHDAY BLASTING AWAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY-!"

Max sweatdropped. "Where do you think he's going to land?"

Mello shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. As long as that bastard suffers for not telling us that he found the place that Ryuzaki was looking for."

Near twirled his hair. "My guess is that Beyond would probably land in the Atlantic Ocean."

"No one asked you, big-headed twit."

"Actually Max did asked." Near replied in a matter-in-fact tone.

"KEICJSCMDICJSSH." Mello shouted as his eye twitched.

"Stop speaking gibberish, Mello." Matt said with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you guys doing standing there?!" Nathan shouted, as he, Ryuzaki, Light, and Blake were standing a few feet away from us.

"Yeah, there's some delicious ice cream waiting for Ryuzaki! Come on, let's go!" Blake shouted, grinning.

"Oh." Light suddenly said, as he looked at the shopping bag he was carrying. He looked at Matt and Mello. "I brought you two some new clothes that you'll be more comfortable in."

Matt's eyes widen in content as he ran towards Light. "THANK YOU, LIGHT! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!" Matt leaned on of his knees and start to rub his head affectionately on Light's hand.

"Hehe." Wolfy chuckled.

Mello forcefully pulled Matt away from Light and harshly snatched the shopping bag away from him. "Thanks."

"ONWARDS TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP!" Matt shouted, escaping from Mello's grasp.

* * *

"Mhmm." Ryuzaki made a noises he chewed on his ice cream. "This is very delicious, Max. You should try some - but you should buy it yourself because I'm not sharing!"

Mello and Matt snickered at Max, who was covered in ice cream. "I think I pass." Max smiles bitterly at Ryuzaki and then glared at Mello and Matt.

Mello and Matt screamed. "OH MY GOD."

"SHE'S ONE OF SATAN'S SPAWNS!" Matt shouted, terrified.

"EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!" Mello shouted as he and Matt quickly ran out of the store.

And we will just leave you, the reader, imagine Max's expression.

"ICE CREAM MONSTER!" A six-year-old shouted.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Another one yelled.

Max abruptly stood up from her seat. "I'M A GIRL, YOU STUPID BRATS!"

One of them started to sniffle. "You called us, brats... MOOMMMMYYYY!"

* * *

Throne sighed as his three siblings groaned in pain.

Nathan threw his ice pack across the floor. "I hate pregnant women."

Max growled. "I hate little kids."

Blake groaned and massaged his forehead. "Please do not take any offense to this, readers."

_BAM_

"Oh hey, guys." Beyond painfully said as he landed on the floor and then face planted.


End file.
